Wars Legacy
by The Demogorgon
Summary: Richard is a young British mech driver. A mech is an advanced war weapon that is used to crush large resident groups and strong holds. When a mission goes wrong Richard finds himself in a world where the concept of murder and war to the locals is unfathomable. Follow him as he explores the colossal underground city of the changelings, tombs of the ancient draconequus lords and more
1. Machines of war

Light cruelly assaults my eyes as I awaken, as my eyes slowly adjust to the blinding glare of the light my mind is sluggish and it takes me a few moments to collect my thoughts. My mind reflecting on the events that led to the crash.

"Listen up" A voice roared drowning out the sound of idle chatter and the airflow of the Y230 the upgraded, version of the C130 military transport aircraft, pausing long enough for the noise to die down

"Your squad is being deployed to the North Gamage weapon facility. There you will engage all hostile US troops and secure the prototype weapon, from there you will deploy the BOAR, a powerful bomb that will incinerate the base destroying all the research and weapons there." Finishing his speech the major retreated to the cockpit to converse with the pilot.

Mentally nodding to myself I pulled out a neural interface suit and started kitting up. The neural interface suit (or NIS) was similar to a thermal suit for scuba divers, It was the skin tight suit you put on before wearing the actual tank and equipment, or in this case a 12 ton 15 ft tall war machine.

The NIS connected the driver to the suit so instead of the wearer's arm moving, the mech's arm would move instead. Unfortunately the suit was heavy and using the mech required years of special training. Since mech users were so few it allowed us to customize ours slightly to tell them apart from each other. Mine simply had two white stripes across the left eye.

I was a corporal, the highest rank a mech driver could achieve, I had been driving a mech for 6 years now and I was one of the best in my field. I had joined the army when I was 19 and had been with the army for 9 years now. The war with America had broken out fourteen years ago over the dwindling amount of Oil, weapons as well as growing conflicts.

The year the war began was in 2064 and Britain was now the leading power in weapon and, surprisingly, medical production this is what sparked the war. Britain had refused to share blueprints on how to make particle weapons, an invention that revolutionized the world as we know it, and America had gotten greedy with the oil supply. Both sides feared the other turning on them and since there wasn't really anyone to blame both sides were equally guilty in this situation.

My reminiscing was cut short by a whack and a searing pain in my skull. Whipping round I spied my Best friend and fellow mech user John, smiling haughtily holding a rolled up magazine. John was from Ireland and had moved to England to join the army. John had been recently promoted to Lance Corporal only having been with the British Army for 3 years and in the mech division for around a year.

"Rick Were you listening to a single word I said?" He asked, his voice holding traces of amusement at the glare I was sending his way.

"No sorry I was actually doing something productive." I said sardonically smirking at the affronted look plastered on his face.

"Bollix you were miles away there, having an erotic fantasy about your mech again?" John laughed patting me roughly on the back. Shaking my head I shrugged him off, smiling as I made the final checks to my equipment. The equipment that mech users had was very basic a combat knife, a standard pistol, and 3 days worth of rations and the NIS.

"ETA two minutes." a gruff Voice barked from the front.

"Let's do this!" John shouted whooping as he climbed onto the back of his mech before lowering himself into the cockpit. Following suit, I climbed into the cockpit of my mech.

The Mech hummed as it came to life and the lid shut leaving me in darkness before the Central HUD and cameras came to life showing my shield, weapons and ammunition count. The standard Mech came with a targeting system, radar, Infrared, night vision, and 2 nano bots.

The nano bots each had a different function one would repair the mech and the other was for basic medical aid to the human driver. I felt the familiar gust of cold air as the mech sealed itself. Sighing I got into position, my large mechanical hand gripping the side of the plane as we descended. With a soft clunk the plane landed shuddering slightly as it quickly came to a stop.

In sync the small team moved out ignoring the heat that tore into them with a vengeance.

1 Hour Later

After an hour long trek we arrived at the destination following our orders John and I laid down cover fire tearing into US tanks and troopers whilst the foot soldiers rushed forward to secure the weapon. The mech's particle cannon and 90mm rail gun wreaked havoc on the enemy forces literally tearing the men and women apart as the particle cannon incinerated tanks and other armoured vehicles. Things were going well at first then as the enemy continued to swarm out like fire ants we were forced to slowly retreat as the horde of soldiers increased to near overwhelming odds we had a couple of minutes before we would be overrun with US troops. Activating the comm. Link "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!" I roared into the mic my voice shaking in frustration.

"Plan ... Bomb ... rece ... package ... ETA ... 1" the comm. went dead and my feeling of dread rose.

"John fires a M2XA6!" I shouted panic slipping into my mind as the fate of my team remained unanswered.

"Got it boss man." John answered his voice remaining up beat despite the situation.

A M2XA6 was a 0.2 megaton missile that could clear most small battle zones and was perfect for this situation. Each mech suit was loaded with around 126 of these making the suit lethal in all situations. I watched with satisfaction as the Swarm of Enemy Troops came to a grinding halt as the missile destroyed most of their infantry and vehicles the Yanks started to pull back as they continue losing more and more troops to the combined destructive weapons of John and I. I see my squad sprinting out of an emergency exit heading for the extraction point, tearing after them shouting back to John to move his ass.

Sprinting for the last 2 minutes that is all I had done towards LZ as I leap into the hanger of the Y230 and watched as John and the group flooded in one of the men shouting

"Floor it!" Resulting in a few chuckles at the cheesy movie quote. As the plane reaches 10,000 feet the alarm in my mech starts going haywire the mech's alarm system warning me of lethal amounts of radiation that seem to be almost oozing from the weird weapon. The weapon starts to vibrate horribly as we watch it in a stunned silence.

"Fuck has that thing armed itself!" A soldier cried from the back causing the others to panic as they desperately searched for a way to turn the device off. The weapon we had retrieved starts to glow the strange alien like symbols flashing a murky green rapidly.

"WHAT THE FU!" I yell panicked,

BOOM

The device releases a strange gold energy as the noise causes us to grip our ears in pain one man crying as blood dripped from his ears. We yell in panic as the planes power goes dead. Rapidly the plane starts losing altitude, spiralling out of control as several men are flung out the open bay door as the rest of us hang on for dear life. I see the flashing weapon flying towards me and as a reflex I moronically grab it.

There is a Blinding flash of white then pitch Black For a few seconds next thing I know I'm falling Panicking I activate the suits lock down mechanism in the small miracle that it stops me from dying when the suit hits the ground. As I near the ground I feel the suit smash into thick branches and then finally with a thud the suit crashes into the ground.

Moaning I activate the emergency release valve which cause the chest piece to pop open. Sluggishly I flump forward falling out of the mech, I land on the cold hard ground and slowly drag my bruised, broken frame a few feet before losing consciousness.

End flash back

I moan in pain as I lift my head to get an idea of where I had actually crashed. Stretching my neck I discovered to my growing horror that I was in a near pitch black forest, the small beams of light that shot though the towering tress illuminated patches of my body and the surrounding floor bed. I see, to my horror, that the ground is coated in dry blood looking down I see to my delight that the medical nano bot had been activate having survived the fall. Speaking of survival I marshalled my limbs into a semblance of control and hauled myself to my feet shakily the blood loss and pain that shot though my body was a major inconvenience for body coordination. Cursing I stumbled around like a local drunk muttering colourful swearwords as I trudged towards my mech hopping that she was still in one piece. The mech had several dents and gashes in it the most noticeable being the one on the mech's head a large gorge that starts at the top of the right eye and ends at the bottom of the chin. Shakily I climbed into the suit keeping my fingers crossed as I started the ignition button.

I sighed in relief as the Mech came to life humming as the power grid came online. Warning signals flashed across the HUD as the systems came on line.

Armor 78% seek repair when possible

Pilot health 61% WARNING seek medical attention

Shield 0% WARNING SEEK IMIDEATE REPAIR

Weapons: online

Radar: online

Missiles: Online

Warning GPS: offline

Global systems: offline

Thermal scanner: offline

Night vision: online

After reading the damage report I allowed a ghost of a smile to form, sighing in relief I thanked the stars that the damage bearable and giving the circumstance was amazing that the mech was still active after the fall. Getting my barring I slowly start to scout the area to regroup with any other survivors. The Mech's high beam UV lights cut though the darkness illuminating my path as I continue the desperate search for my lost comrades. As I continued down my path I noticed that the vines were thinning the tress weren't as tightly packed and the light of day was gleaming more brightly though the tree tops.

My thoughts raced back to my friend was he alright did he survive the crash landing was he stranded somewhere hurt, lost... dead I grimaced at the last thought.

Pressing on I broke into a run the machine easily reaching 55 miles an hour as trees became dark blurs and the Light continued to get stronger. Finally I see light up ahead I charged forward. I crash through the exit of the vile forest and am assaulted by the warm glow of the sun in all its glory. I slowed to a brisk pace seeing a small town up ahead I ventured forward checking my radar for any hostiles. The Radar picked up light movement but hadn't marked them as yellow meaning unknown. This was troubling for they could be ally or foe.

Now that I looked closer I realized that the houses were slightly smaller than normal housing and that the theme was quite old fashion resembling Victorian styled cottages. What happened next caused me to stop dead in my tracks There not a hundred feet away from me was a creature that caused me to do a double take focusing I zoomed in with the camera to be sure that I saw right. There in front of me was a Pegasus a light yellow coloured Pegasus with pink hair.

"I have finally lost it! My mind must be in a state of extreme delusion or I'm dead." Were the two conclusions that sprung to mind. The yellow Pegasus turned, a gentle smile adorned its face, and this smile was quickly replaced with terror, as it caught sight of me it's comically sized eyes widening in horror. I gently put my hands up to the Pegasus to show it that I wasn't a threat, bad move! Faster than what should of been possible the Pegasus took of screaming, actually SCREAMING towards the town leaving me standing there confused and questioning my own sanity.

Furiously rubbing my own eyes I looked back at the Camera display my, Harlequin green eyes reflecting faintly off the glowing screen. Sighing heavily I headed towards the small town. In the hopes of making contact with someone who didn't look like a something from a kids' TV show. As I reached the edge of town I discovered to my horror that the Pegasus I had seen hadn't just been a figment of my imagination before me was an brightly coloured town, an brightly coloured town of small horses! I found myself questioning my quickly depleting sanity as I watched in a fixed state of horror as the small horses went about their lives oblivious to my presence.

I found myself slowly backing away in a hopeful attempt to stay hidden which proved to be a challenge considering the size and noise of my mech. My prayers of not alerting the residents of this small town were quickly dashed by a gut wrenching scream that pierced the air all around.

"MONSTER!" a voice wailed out in fear causing everything to go deathly silent as I froze in fear at having been caught.

A small White pony with pink and blue hair was pointing at me a look of fear plastered on her face as my presence quickly attracted the attention of the others whose facial expressions swiftly changed to match the first. Panic ensued as the horses dived for cover or the safety of one of the buildings this only caused more of them to panic resulting in pandemonium. I slowly backed away not wishing to frighten or enrage the horses any more than they already were into attacking. I continued to back away until I reached a safe distance then like a cheetah on acid took off for the safety of the dark woods small trails of dust being the only evidence that I had stood mere moments ago.

"This can't be happening." I said to myself Fear creeping into my voice talking ponies don't exist. My mind filled with dread at the realization that the Experimental weapon might not have been a weapon after all. But that couldn't be true he must still be on earth. "This is just a dream right yeah just a dream" my thoughts failed to reassure me and I sighed heavily. As I traveled through the woods I tried to find a location where I could set up camp.

Exhaustion finally caught up me with me and I found myself stopping in a small clearing. Deciding that sleeping outside the mech was suicide in a new environment, I prop myself so that my legs are stretched out giving me some comfort I lethargically switch the mech to standby mode, causing it to lower itself to the ground, making it harder to fall over whilst not moving. My eyes slowly close and I know no more.

Twilight's pov:

"Is that everything Spike?" I ask as I mentally go though my checklist to make sure that I haven't forgotten anything

"Yep that's everything Twi." The small purple dragon says ticking off the last box on our weekly shopping list, nodding my head we head for the old oak door. As spike turns the handle the door suddenly seems to explode inwards and a yellow blur shots past us with such a speed that scrolls literally go flying.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" The young dragon shouts his arms held out in front of him, trying to protect himself from the mysterious yellow blur.

"Fluttershy" I sigh quietly contemplating what had scared her this time. Trotting slowly upstairs I find Fluttershy cowering under my bed. My cynical thoughts of what loud noise scared her leave immediately as soon as I see her face. A look of pure terror etched onto her face as she whimpers something about a giant monster.

"Fluttershy Its okay I'm here" I say softy as I hold out my hoof to her. Slowly Fluttershy grasps my hoof and lets me pull her up from under the bed. "Now what is wrong what this is about a monster?"

Fluttershy sobs into my legs and I listen as she fills me in on the monster.

After Fluttershy had described this monster to me I immediately sent spike out to get the rest of the gang. Passing back and forward my mind desperately tries to recount if there were any monsters like Fluttershy described in the library books. Groaning as my mind came p with nothing I watched Fluttershy as she shakily drank her tea her hoofs trembling from the experience. Surprisingly Rainbow Dash is the first to arrive followed by Applejack. Pinkie pie and Rarity arrive minutes later, all of them wearing the same worried look. After I retold Fluttershy's encounter with the monster, unsurprisingly, it was rainbow dash that spoke out first

"Well lets go already and give this monster a pounding of a life time!" her enthusiastic tone ever present

"Now hold on sugarcube ahm as eager as y'all to git this thing but we all can't just go after it not knowin what or where its at" Applejack added, her tone relaxed, which helped keep things calm.

"Maybe it's an alien I wonder if aliens have parties or if they like parties we should have a party what kind of party would it want maybe a 'Welcome to Equestria please don't eat us' or maybe a mhphhnm" Pinkie's enthusiastic voice was cut off by Rainbow Dash shoving a hoof in her mouth a look of annoyance on her face.

"No pinkie we're not throwing it a party were going to kick its but." Rainbow said her voice holding tints of anger.

"Now darling we have no idea where this appalling beast is, how we can see it off if we don't even know where to look?" Rarity added her calm composed voice seeming to get though to dash for her grin dropped quickly only to be replaced with a frown.

"Um, excuse me I would just like to add, I mean, if that is alright, that Um I saw the monster come from the ev- ever...free f- f-forest" Fluttershy squeaked as she hides behind her mane.

"Well we know where to start looking lets go girls!" I shout enthusiastically the girls shout in agreement

1 hour later

"UH this place is filthy." Rarity whined as we trudged though forest. Vines, thorns, rotten vegetation, mud, and a close encounter with poison joke were all that we had encountered so far, Spike had decided to stay behind and "Watch the library in case the creature decides to show up." smiling at his excuses I stayed vigilant.

We continued down the dimly lit path. I could feel the ancient magic that seemed to surround this forest. I saw Dash darting of in random directions looking in search of any clues as where are mystery monster was. I get the weirdest feeling that we are being watched but I don't detect any movement or noise so I ignore it.

"Over here girls I found it I found it!" I hear Pinkie's bubbly voice cry out in excitement rushing forward I smash though the bushes blocking my path and stop dead in my tracks. Me and the girls are stunned this beast in front of us is huge the size of a manticore easily. Rainbow dash flew up to the creature a frown on her face and started berating the beast.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO PONYVILLE AND SCARING MY FRIEND AND THE PONIES THERE, WELL YOUR ABOUT TO GET A FLANK KICKING!" she proclaimed puffing out her chest, spreading her wings to look intimidating.

Which I had to note was kind of pointless giving the size and the look of the monster. A silence descended around the forest as they waited for the monster to do something. Rainbow Dash's look went from aggressive to confused when it didn't respond.

"Y'all, maybe this here thing is asleep?" Applejack whispered, not wanting to wake the creature up despite the fact that Dash's loud berating hadn't seemed to have awoken it.

"IGNORE ME WILL YOU!" Dash shouted and pivoting in the air, ignoring the cries of protest from me, Rainbow Dash, drew her two hind hooves back and bucked with all her might. Her legs slammed into the monsters face a loud metallic bang echoed around the woods causing the girls ears to vibrate painfully as their breaths caught in there throat. After a tense moment Rainbow Dash laughed

"See it's too scared to mess with me." This laugh was quickly silenced when she noticed the looks of horror on her friend's faces. Turning she found herself staring into two large scarlet eyes.

"Oh pony feathers."

Richard's pov:

I awoke to the sound of someone shouting

"AND SCARED MY FRIEND!"

Was all I made out as I yawned, my mind taking a moment to click that someone was shouting at me. I turned on the cameras and found myself looking at six little horses.

"So it wasn't a dream." I said my next thought was cut off by the rainbow haired horse shouting

"IGNORE ME WILL YOU!" I winced at the sound as its hooves made contact with the mech's head, growling I turned the mech on and rose to my feet. I heard the same horse mutter something that sounded like

"Sony feathers" whatever the fuck that meant. The small Pegasus darted back to the safety of its friends as the weapons that the mech stored came to life with a hum.

The mech had two modes for weapon related use. It was equipped with large claw like hands to grab and throw items or could use the weapons equipped on it. I watched with confusion as a small lavender coloured horse with a horn on its head stepped forward, fear evident in its eyes, and glared at me. I had to give the now identified unicorn some credit it had some major fucking balls. So from what I could understand there were small talking horses some that had horns and wings. My thoughts were cut off as the unicorn's horn started to glow. Next thing I know a ball of fire is heading directly towards me.

"THE FUCK!" I roar as I leap to the side barely missing the spiral of flames that appeared from nowhere. I watch as her horn glows again and I come to a horrible realization

"Magic! This little bastard can use magic!" Deciding that killing a potential sentient creature would look bad I decided to do what any man or woman would do giving my circumstances, I ran.

Taking off in the opposite direction I noticed that I had briefly stunned the little horses before they gave chase. I easily outran the running horses but skittles was fast given its wings and was easily able to keep pace with me.

Ducking and weaving I had some difficulty getting though the mass of trees, vines, and bushes but my pace didn't falter. The Reactive Circuits function had never been so useful and I used them to their full extent. The circuits increased my senses allowing for better reaction time. This was useful when avoiding enemy fire, but in a forest helped me avoid hitting things like the black warped trees in my path.

As I run I notice that the surrounding area is starting to become more swamp like, trees spreading out and thick green mud soon replacing the forest debris. I stop in my tracks realizing that I'm not going to be able to g away from the 6 persistent horses. The rainbow one stops and glares at me as its 5 friends (?) come into sight. I get myself into a position so I can avoid any of the lavender ones magic tricks. I watch as they stop dead fear creeping onto their faces. Had they finally realized that they were chasing a massive machine that could kill them by steeping on them.

This smug notion was quickly discarded by a low menacing hiss that sounded behind me. Turning I found myself face to, well knee with what looked like a massive lizard-snake thing.

The creature dwarfed me and the mech, its many heads glaring at me, hunger evident in its eyes. With lightning speed the creature smashed one of its mighty horned heads into me sending me flying a few hundred feet before smashing into an old tree. A great crack was heard as the tree shattered from the impact leaving me entrapped in the trees remains. My vision blurred as I blacked out.

Main 6 pov:

The six ponies watched in horror as the monster was smashed aside by a very angry and very hungry hydra the creatures many mouths opened showing hundreds of razor sharp teeth.

Rainbow Dash darts forward bucking one of the hydras in the head nimbly dogging the other three heads that snapped at her with murderous intent. Applejack and Pinkie pie both focus on the legs, working together to try and trip the massive foe avoiding its colossal clawed feet as it tries to crush them.

Rarity and twilight focus on firing spells at it trying to make it leave or injure it enough so they can get away. Their team effort does little more than annoy the hydra as it continues to try and devour the elusive, annoying prey.

Fluttershy cowers behind Twilight having tried to use the stare on it only to find that the creature was too enraged and famished for it to have any effect. She watches as Applejack and Pinkie are sent flying, landing beside a panting Rarity who is struggling to keep up with Twilight's spell casting. Rainbow's right wing was burning the hydra had gotten a lucky swing and one of its claws had clipped her causing her flight to be wobbly and slow Retreating she placed herself in front of her friends fearing that this was the end of them. The hydra lunges at them each gaping maw aiming for a different pony.

Rainbow Dash closed her eyes waiting for the fall of its jaws. BOOM Dash's eyes tore themselves open as she watched in confusion and horror as the hydra roared in pain as two of its heads disintegrated.

Turning she saw the cause, the monster was back up and its weird hooves were pointing at the hydra. A loud male voice shouted

"ITS GO TIME BITCH!"

Richards dream state:

Looking around I found myself back in the school yard, the place that haunted my darkest nightmares, moaning I backed away hoping to escape the horror that was to come. Children of all ages stood where there had been only empty space seconds ago. Raising their hands they pointed at me their dead bodies and lifeless eyes searching my very soul as I remembered that day, the day that I was ordered to launch a missile at a suspected US Silo location. Everything went well except the targeting locater went haywire firing the missile at a random location.

When I found out that I had hit a school I remember screaming and for hours that was all I did. Sixty four children were killed hundreds injured. The report horrified me while I was assured that it wasn't my fault I lived with the guilt knowing that these children died by my hands.

"Your fault." the raspy voices whispered repeating those two words that I believed to be true.

"I'M SO SORRY!" I sobbed tears leaking down my face, as I looked at the small frail corpses of what were once full of so much life and promise now nothing more than empty husks.

I awoke with a gasp as I sprang forward smacking my head off the screen resulting in a crack and a muffled curse. Looking around I realized that the creature that had hit me was attacking the small horses. This could be my chance to get away I thought. This idea was crushed as I saw the dread on their face as the monster closed in one even putting itself in front of the others, loyalty was all I could call it. Next thing I knew I was charging up the particle cannon and aiming at the fuckers heads. The cannon fired, smashing into the creature resulting in two of its heads being incinerated. The monster wailed in pain as I roared

"ITS GO TIME BITCH!" I roared sounding braver than I felt. The creature responded in turn and lunged at me claws extended and its jaws spread wide. Leaping aside I activated the rail gun and listened as it hummed for a brief moment before releasing a monstrous roar as bullets sprayed forth slamming into the scaly hide of the attacking beast. The beast heads snapped at my armor leaving large gorges and scratches as my weapons wreaked havoc on its body.

Jumping back I noticed that the two stumps where the two heads had once been where now sprouting four new heads.

"FUCK IT'S A HYDRA HOW I COULD BE SO BLIND!" I shouted at myself in frustration. The only way to supposedly kill these beasts is to destroy the original head and then burn the neck or some crap that's how the myth goes. Deciding that I needed to end this quickly I decided to use one of the X38s a 0.6 megatonne missile that rather than exploding, implodes causing minimal damage to the surrounding area but not so much for the area inside the bomb. My hand slammed down on the Crimson red button that fired the missile and watched as the port on my left opened revealing, six deadly X38 missiles.

A Warning showed on my HUD as the missile was fired warning me that I had 20 seconds before the missile, which was now tens of thousands of feet in the air, descended on the doomed target. 20 seconds was a long time when something was trying to kill you. Turning I was rammed by the Hydra and soon found myself pinned to a tree.

Struggling I tried to shift the monstrous weight that was causing the mech to creak and grown in protest retracting the rail gun, I used the mech's clawed hand as a make shift knife stabbing the hydra in the wrist bone resulting in a growl of annoyance. It increased its pressure causing hazard lights to flare all over the monitor as I desperately tried to get this thing off me.

Using what little strength I had left I raised the particle cannon so it was lined up with the hydras stomach charging it up. The weapon lagged for a few seconds before firing, resulting in a horrifying roar then a sickly crack as the hydra was literally thrown off of me. Groaning I tried to move, but my body refused to cooperate with me.

I heard it before a caught sight of the sleek missile heading straight for the hydra. The hydra only had time to turn to face the flying object before it struck.

BOOM!

The hydra seemed to disappear as the missile crashed into its body; a blinding light filling the swamp before imploding resulting in a smaller explosion. The hydra, or what little was left of it, was dead its heads and most of its body was gone the rest of the beast was scattered across the murky swamp blood and pieces of flesh coating the surrounding tress and rocks.

I collapse my body unable to deal with the stress and injury from the fight my thoughts briefly flick to the fate of the horses and if they had survived, before losing consciousness.

Twilight's pov:

I watched with horror as the two monsters fought viciously this was a fight that only one was walking away from as the creatures fought to the death I noticed that the creature seemed to be using some kind of magic in both its hooves. One fired a bolt of lightning while the other fired large pieces of metal both seemed to have a better effect on the hydra than what they had been doing. What shocked her was when a large piece of metal fired from the things back and shot up into the air

"Maybe that was a distress signal or something" I wondered as the creature was pinned by the hydra. I froze as I saw the metal cylinder heading towards the hydra what happened next would result in many sleepless nights and several nightmares the thing slammed into the hydra before exploding I had to cover my eyes as the girls screamed in fright.

I opened my eyes slowly the blinding flash causing my eyes to be sensitive and blurry. What I saw caused me to gasp in horror; the hydra or what was left of it, had been ripped apart, avocado green blood leaked from the remaining mutilated limbs of the hydra.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF TARTARUS WAS THAT?" Applejack shouted her face contorted with revulsion and disgust.

"That thing did all that by itself?" Rainbow dash asked her usual cocky attitude long forgotten. Pinkie pies hair lay limp and straight at her side the art of killing was long forgotten by ponies and seeing it had scared her more than anything. Rarity had fainted when she had seen the hydras bloody remains and was now being seen to by Fluttershy whose face was a sickly shade of green.

"It saved us." I said, my voice quivering from the horrible experience.

"It could have gotten away but it stayed and protected us." I said not knowing why the creature would help us. Creeping over to the monster I saw that the thing wasn't moving.

"Twi you're gon' have to teleport us outa here." Applejack stated. I nodded in agreement.

"Um what about the um monster it did save us after all." Fluttershy said her gentle voice quivering yet still held concern for the monster that had defended them.

"I'm not sure I can teleport all of us and something that size to Ponyville in one go so we will have to teleport it there first." I said not at all happy with the idea of sending a creature that can vanquish a hydra single hoofed to a town full of defenceless ponies.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered as I allow my magic to flow into my horn with a loud crack the creature disappeared.

When I and the rest of the main six arrived at Ponyville we found a small group of ponies looking at the monster, unease and inquisitively shared by most of the group. Walking sluggishly I pushed past the small crowd and looked to where the monster lay. Despite my exhaustion I couldn't help but study the creature in front of me.

I noticed that the monster seemed to be made of metal. Was this thing wearing armor or was it natural? The monster released a loud hiss and its chest opened revealing a weird sight inside.

There was a creature inside. Judging from the position the creature was bipedal. The thing itself had pale Caucasian coloured skin and had no fur other than the small patch of raven black fur on its head. Its body seemed to be in some kind of metal armor that covered most of its body. Its eyes were comically small and it seemed to have claws like a dragons rather than hooves. It was a very strange creature indeed and in my opinion incredibly fascinating.

The creature fell forward landing with a soft thud on the ground. A soft grown escaped the creatures lips as blood slowly pooled around his head, Wait, BLOOD! Panicking I cried out for a doctor.

Richard's pov:

Slowly I felt consciousness return to me as pain tore though my tender body. I slowly allowed my eyes to open hissing in pain as they forced themselves apart. I groaned in agony as I lifted my brutally bruised torso cracked realising some of the built up stiffness. I remembered brief flashes of what happened being chased by horses then being attacked by the monstrous Hydra. The horses set a fucking hydra on me. Looking around I found myself in a hospital. Rising shakily to my feet I looked around for my equipment. I found my NIS is in one piece as are my weapons grabbing them I suit up, granted slowly my battered limbs crying in protest as I put the awkward armor on, luckily the suit isn't incredibly heavy only weighing around 15kg (30 pounds) strapping my knife to my chest and slipping my gun into my holster. Sadly my rations had not survived the harsh assault and were nothing more than a horrible gooey substance making me guess that I had been out for a couple of days as the food had gone off in the extreme heat. I looked around taking in the room and realised that i was the only one in. I panicked slightly had I been captured.

Moving towards the conveniently open window my legs are half way out when I hear a gasp behind me. Turning I see a pure white pony with a light pink hair gaping at me, panicking I throw the rest of my body out the window and take off sprinting ignoring her shouts of protest. My legs feel like they are burning and my lungs struggle to draw a proper breath I have no idea where I'm going. Panicking I race around a corner and I slam into an unknown figure and stumble slightly. Cursing at my sloppiness I nearly miss the figure give a lady like scream and fall landing on its back. On closer inspection I see that it's the lavender unicorn from earlier.

"What are you doing here?"The Female unicorn asks her tone confused and cautious.

"Wha?" I say half delusional as I pull out my gun and clumsily point it at her slowly backing away. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I yell as I awkwardly back away, trying not to fall and aim a gun at the same time proving to be a challenge. Unfortunately her friends turn up giving them the advantage of numbers

"The Princess is on." the orange horse stops talking looking at me in shock which is quickly replaced with anger her body getting into an aggressive position.

"Stay away or I will open fire!" I shout my mind clouded with panic unable to think logically.

"Open fire how do you ope-." the rainbow coloured Pegasus jumps back yelping in fright as I squeezed the trigger causing a chain reaction in the weapon. The gun powder ignited propelling the bullet out of the barrel and lodging itself in the ground a mere couple centimetres away from where skittles had been standing.

The lavender horse slowly approaches her body tense as she eyes the deadly weapon in my vice like grip

"It's okay where not going to hurt you." Her voice holds a calm, gentle tone to it. I pause allowing, the more rational part of my brain to take over as I relaxes, enough so that I lower the gun slightly.

"Where am I, Who or what the fuck are you?" I ask my body still on edge as the unicorn stopped looking at me with curiosity.

The horned pony cringes slightly at my harsh question but regains her composer quickly

"My name is Twilight Sparkle, you are in Equestria and we're ponies" she states simply allowing me to easily process the new information I feel my stomach drop I really was in another world, with that realization I feel all the power in my legs leave me causing me to fall on my back. My gun lay discarded at my side as I desperately tried to contemplate the fact that I was in a land of talking ponies and mythological creatures.

I felt a hoof being placed on my shoulder whipping my head up in alarm my face changing to confusion. Twilight had placed one of her hooves on my shoulder in a display of comforting. A ghost of a smile graced my face as I accept the small sign of kindness I still didn't trust them and would probably never due to my slight paranoia, but I was willing to give them a chance.

My thoughts were cut off by one of the ponies gasping slightly I notice that I had drawn quite a crowd but that wasn't what caught my attention it was the large white pony at the back. This one was different it was far larger than the others; its head coming up to my nose, what caught my attention was that it had a horn and wings. Her eyes locked onto mine and I felt slightly nervous. Her eyes were filled with rage, her horn glowing a sapphire blue as we stared each other down. I gripped my gun tightly my finger hovering over the trigger my arm tense ready to rise in a second.

This wasn't going to be pretty at all and we both knew that.

Please review and


	2. The Bloody hooves

In advance the first few paragraphs are very dry but I need to get it so that my character and the ponies know something about each other before the fun stuff can proceed sorry and please bare with me.

I watch as the white pony approached me, the smaller ponies dropping to their knees in a sign of respect. Obviously this pony was a monarch or a pony of power giving its appearance as well. Approaching me the pony spoke out in a voice that radiated power

"Human" she hissed her voice full of malice and loathing. Not taking any chances I raised my gun pointing at her head

["How do you know what I am" I growl meeting her glare with one of my own

"I encountered one of your kind 2 millennium ago He called himself a roman and caused chaos and havoc to our land killing many innocent ponies and was responsible for discord rising to power "She finished her eyes narrowed as she sized me up several gasps were heard at the statement and I watched as several of the ponies backing away.

"Well I'm not a roman, the Romans haven't been around for about 2000 years" I reply aggravated calling upon my limited knowledge of history.

"Why should I believe a word you say your kind are good at lying if the first was anything to go by" She snarled her hooves pawing the ground like a enraged bull about to charge.

"Princess this human saved us from a hydra" Twilight shouted out her voice pleading trying to calm the enraged princess.

"What, Are you sure dear?" Gone was the malice in her voice replaced with a mothering tone.

"Yes he could have left us, but he stayed behind and single hoovedly killed the hydra" Twilight whispered the last bit loud enough for only the princess to hear. The Princess eyes once gain narrowed at the word kill and her eyes darting up to meet mine distrust evident on her face.

"Why would you save them" she asked her voice spiked with curiosity. Looking her in the eye I explained

"It was their bravery and also the fact that they were defenceless, my job states that I protect those who need it" The pastel white pony searched my face for a hint of a lie, finding none she growled

"Very well I will give you the benefit of the doubt... For now" she stated her eyes showing her disgust for me. I found myself having to strain my arm holding the gun to prevent me from doing something rash, like shooting the bitch.  
Growling I force a smile and nod my head in acknowledgment.

"Twilight my most faithful student I leave you in charge of this Human keep an eye on him" She stated her voice returning to its gentle mothering tone.

"And you if you do anything that leads me to suspect you will hurt my little ponies, I will make sure that banishment is the least of your troubles" the malice in her voice left no debate to how serious she was.  
Turning the Princess returned to her chariot where two ponies dressed in golden armour waited patiently. With one final glance the princess departed. I glared at the quickly vanishing form and with a snort I turn to twilight sparkle with a look of disgust on my face

"What a bitch" I mutter Looking around The place looks like it belongs in a Childs fairy tale book. Seemingly oblivious to my mussing Twilight was giddy with excitement.

"Oh my gosh I have so many questions what's your name where are you from what do you call your species what was that giant thing you were in, what is-" She stopped seeing my look of bewilderment on my face.

"Where is my mech" I asked simply the coldness in my voice cutting though twilights enthusiasm wiping the silly smile from her face as she frowns.

"You mean that big metal thing it's at the library around the back" she answered her voice laced with confusion before it hit her.

"You're not going to use that thing on us are you" she asked her voice quivering slightly.

"No I'm not going to use it on you" I sighed my stress levels already though the roof. Twilights face light up

"Oh that's great because for a minute there I was worried she said laughing awkwardly"

"AHEM plannin on introducin us to this here thing suggercube" I southern voice drawled from the back twilight blushed before regaining her composure.

"UH right these are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and pinkie pie" Twilight finished each miniature pony giving a nod or light hello at their name. The pink pony rushed forward her face sporting a border line maniacal grin as she headed for me

"Hi I'm pinkie pie what's your name you look funny hey do you like parties oh I Know we should throw you a party, oh do you like cupcakes cause you got to have cupcakes at a party, oh I have an idea how about your my new friend party or maybe a he's not going to eat us party or maybe even mmmhhp"A orange hoof was shoved into the rambling pink ones mouth as I stood there, in complete horror. How anything could talk so fast and for so long was all that I could think as she continued to ramble on not put off at all by the hoof that was firmly lodged in her mouth. The white pony called Rarity steeped forward and to my shock a British accent exclaimed

"Terribly sorry darling sometimes she babbles nonsense for hours" A sheepish grim appearing on her face  
Nodding I silently observe their behaviour each one had unique traits and flaws that were obvious from first sight to the trained eye. I was cut from my mussing by a timid shy voice speaking up

"Uh could we know your name um if that's okay with you" My steely gaze caused her to squeak and hide behind her friends as their eyes locked onto me.

"Richard my name is Richard Albern" I state my patience already being stretched with their childish antics and questions why should they get to live so care free when my people are dying. I shun this bitter thought deciding that I'm better than that.

"So I have been meaning to ask what that thing on all your sides" I ask having seen all the ponies around here with them.

"They're our cutie mark we get them when we find our true talent" Twilight informed me turning so i could get a better look

"Mine represents my love for star gazing and my talent in magic" She continued her enthusiasm bring a light smile to my chaffed lips.

Twilight led me to the library whilst the others chatted idly with one another as we walked I quickly became aware that other ponies were avoiding me some even darting into houses and other buildings to avoid me. I ignored their childish and focused on the task at hand getting to my mech.

Arriving I was surprised to see that the library was in fact inside a large tree. I ignored the babbling pink one and strode forward intent on seeing the hopefully not to damaged mech. I felt a sigh of relief leave my lips as I spotted the still intact mech suit the vicious gorges and scars the only indication that it had fought a hydra. The ponies watched with curiosity as I inspected the machine checking for any internal or weapon damage both being lethal if left. Opening up the hatch I climbed clumsily into the machine hissing in pain as my bruised chest hit's the edge of the lid.

I slowly activate the mech my Body suffering from weariness made it difficult to reach or activate some of the switches that were above or behind me .Slowly the cameras come on line then the HUD. The familiar electronic hum tells me that the mech is now fully on line. Gingerly I take a step forward preying that it is still operating at 100%. The mech steps forward with no problem and the HUD shows no internal weakness. Twilight steps forward her face full of curiosity  
"What is that thing" her voice full of wonder as she watches the mech stretch its limbs and legs like an athlete before a marathon.

"This here is one of the most advanced pieces of technology in my world its used for Wa- ah defending people" I finish lamely not wishing to upset the only ponies stopping the princess from sending her guards after me.

Which results in me then having to kill them then demolish half the city and then kill her and it makes life very complicated.

"Oh so you're like a knight defending people" She finishes her face gleaming with interest.

"Yeah lets go with that" I say trying to change the topic. Sadly changing the topic led to two hours of nonstop questions. I quickly found that my mental power was slowly crumbling as she droned on oblivious to my pain as she rambled. The Mech too my delight was working like a charm given the circumstances. Twilight's magic had helped bump out some of the more serious dents which had earned her some of my respect.

"So what are you planning to do whilst you're in ponyville" Twilight asked whilst we wandered through ponyville, the mech was back at the library which unsurprisingly was also twilights home.

"I'm not sure maybe try some odd jobs here and there" I answered working the stiffness out of my neck having to look down at the 4ft tall pony had caused my neck to get stiff and sore and now I was paying the consequences. The rest of twilights friends had buggered off to doing whatever the hell small colourful ponies do.  
Twilight had given me a tour of the deserted small town and I had to grudgingly admit that it was incredibly peaceful once you got over the xenophobic, bigoted racist's that inhabited the area. Seeing twilight blush so heavily had made the comment so worth the ten minute of her defending the town's people with bullshit excuses.

"So do you have any family" The Innocent question caused me to go still the subject of Family was very personal to me and I wasn't about to discuss it with creatures I have known for less than a day.

"I'd rather not talk about that" the coldness in my tone left no question that I wanted to drop the subject" Twilight gave a soft

"Oh" before going silent.

"Twilight would you mind if I went for a walk, alone" I ask needing time to myself.

"Yeah sure shall we meet up at the park in about an hour" Her voice wavered unsure how to properly respond to my sudden mood swing.

"Sounds great" I mumble walking briskly past her, not caring where I went. My family life was like the war long twisted and something you didn't want to get acquainted with.

_My father left us when I was three from there things spiralled downhill, my mother turned to drinking as a solution and soon found herself in debt. Her boyfriend a vicious drunk who liked to resort violence made sure that my childhood was miserable. He would get drunk on a daily bases then take out his frustration of being a fucking loser on me. I was kicked out of the house at seventeen when I socked that drunk in the face when he tried to physical with me. I worked odd jobs until I joined the army. The army was the only thing I ever gave my 100% too._

So lost in my reminiscing that I didn't notice a small yellow Pegasus trotting towards me lost in her own thoughts.  
"WHAT THE FU" I yelp as I trip over the small Pegasus.

"Hey what the Hell" the small Pegasus yelled slowly rising too its feet its green main ruffled. Turning the Pegasus gives a yelp and tripped landing on its back. It struggles to its feet glaring at me as I openly laugh at it.

"What are you laughing at?" A high pitched female voice yells her fears of me momentarily forgotten.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I say liking the kids attitude.

"You better be" she says grinning.

"Hey your that human thing that everypony talking about, right!" she asks her eyes shining with curiosity.

"That's me" I drawl looking at her curiously due to her lack of fear.

"OH MY GOSH YOUR SO TALL AND SO WEIRD LOOKING" she babbles her body shaking from excitement. I laugh at her description watching as she blushes

"Sorry that was mean off me to call you weird" She says glumly kicking her hooves awkwardly.

"He don't sweat it I am tall and weird looking" I answer as I fell my emotional barriers slowly crumble around her.

"So what's your name" I ask gently trying to make idle conversation.

"The names Jay and I am on a quest to get the ultimate cutie mark" She puffs out her chest to look impressive causing me to smirk.

"Well that sounds really important my name is Richard" I say playing along with her.

"Huh that's a strange name" she says tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Well where I'm from many of the ponies name's here would be considered weird or slutty" I reply whispering the last part.

"So what are you doing" Jay asks jumping up onto a local park bench looking at me with interest.

"Just remembering things from my past, By the way what are you doing here by yourself" I ask her.

"I'm going to the everfree forest to get my cutie mark speaking off which I have to get going" She answers before darting off.

"Um Okay, bye" I reply slightly bewildered.

Later

I meet up with twilight after the hour is up and leisurely walk back to the library enjoying the cool breeze and warm sun that coated my back.

"Hey twilight what is the everfree forest" I ask. A sense of dread quickly washing over me at her look of horror

"That was where we found you" She says looking at me confused as the colour drains from my face.

"JAY" I yell in horror as I sprint to get my mech.

"Yeah what about her" Twilight inquires as she gallops beside me.

"She said something about trying to get her cutie mark in that forest" I yell as I reach my mech leaping onto the hatch before throwing myself in.

"WHAT" Twilight yells her face full of horror.  
Switching the mech on "Get a doctor ready I'm going to get her" I roar as the mech jump to life taking off in the direction of the murky, eerie forest. The mech sprints towards the forest houses and startled ponies nothing but coloured blurs as panic fills my very being.

"I will not let another child die" i grunt, reaching the forest I find that the tress seem to have blocked my path in a pathetic attempt to stop me. Growling I point the mech's particle cannon at the trees snarling.

Jay 1st and 3rd pov

I look in horror as the entrances seals shut trapping me in the pitch black forest with no way out. Gingerly I take a small step forward into the darkness in the vain hopes of finding a way out. The small rays of light that are able to light small segments of the path are the only things keeping me from wandering blindly in this deadly forest.

Jay now wished that she had listened to the zecora from yesterday and just stayed away. Jay cursed her stupid curiosity once again for prevented her from leaving the forest alone. Trying to stay calm Jay wandered though the slightly less dark forest now that her eyes had started to adjust. As she walked she became increasingly aware of the fact that she was not alone.  
The Tension that had been building up was nearing breaking point as the things following her were starting to close in. Jay was panicking these things were scaring her she had caught a brief glance at one and it had filled her with the horrors it eyes were blood red. She tore off desperately hoping to find a way out of this demonic forest.

As she ran she skidded to a halt as one of the creatures steeped out in front of her its body barely visible in the low light.

The Creature looked like a pony except it wasn't a normal pony its eyes were a crimson red that glowed menacingly in the dark. Its body or what was left of it was mostly bones with some patches of rotten skin and fur that was a sickly green and black. The bones were a dirty brown some bones were snapped or damaged. But what unnerved her the most was the dried blood that coated its muzzle and hooves. Whimpering Jay took off whimpering in terror

"**You cannot escape us"** the creature hissed its voice low and raspy as it turned to watch her retreating form. Jay galloped for all her worth as others slowly appeared before her causing her to dart off in random directions to avoid them.

Jay was openly sobbing as she begged pleaded for something to save her from these monsters. Jay yelped as one snapped at her its serrated teeth snapping where her hind hooves had been moments ago.

"**We will catch you"** It growled its voice slightly higher than the first. Jay crashed thought murky bushes and rotten leaves litter desperately trying to get away from these zombies. Jay felt her sanity slowly folding as the merciless whispers echoed all around

"**One of us, you will join is, became one of us"**Jay was slowly tiring as her gallop stated to slow and suffer from exhaustion. Jay made the mistake of looking behind her to see if they were still there and tripped over an exposed tree root. Crying out in pain Jay whimpered as she gingerly tried to put pressure on her font left ankle. Crying she hobbled on desperation being the only thing preventing her from collapsing.

But it was all in vain The creatures surrounded her quickly locking off all possible escape routes flying was useless she wasn't fast or strong enough to get above them before they got her. Whimpering she huddled up against a tree her body shaking as she realised that this as the end.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT" Jay sobbed as one of the monsters steeped forward this one dwarfing the others and also having large skeletal wings which the others lacked. Its muzzle or what was left of it seemed to be twisted in a malicious smirk

"**You thought you could escape , I'm going to enjoy making you scream" **The zombie pony said laughing cruelly as it opened its mouth displaying its dagger like teeth preparing to tear her apart. Jay closed her eyes expecting a painful death.

"Funny that's what I was going to say" Jay heard a Voice from the back growl. Jay eyes tore open when she heard a horrible scream of pain. Looking she witnessed something that she never forget. A large metal clawed appendage had grabbed the monster and was now holding it up to its massive frame.

The monster cried out in pain as the claw closed around its smaller frame crushing the monsters spine, ribs and neck causing oily, black blood to leak from its eyes and mouth.

The now dead monster was dropped on the ground with a soft thump as the creature steeped forward crushing it, resulting in a crack as it massive hoof crushed it like a insect.  
Jay jumped as a booming voice cried out

"ARE YOU OKEY JAY DID THEY HURT YOU" Shaking she responded shakily

"No" she whimpered the voice sounding strangely familiar. The creature paused as if mentally nodding before turning to the disorganized monsters its glowing eyes showing the looks of fear on the faces of the remaining monsters.

****Richards's pov

My radar quickly picked up Jays life sigh and she was being chased by at least a couple dozen hostiles. Sprinting I smashed into trees knocking many of them over or seriously damaging them as I tried to catch up with the little filly. It wasn't long before I found her surrounded by what looked like zombies. I watched as a large one strutted forward and proclaimed to the terrified Pegasus

"You thought you could escape, I'm going to enjoy making you scream" snarling I stepped forward and growled

"Funny that's what I was going to say" my hand shot out smashing into the leader resulting in a startled scream before hoisting it up so it could look at its executioner. It struggled feebly its fore hoofs striking the mech's hand repeatedly in a pathetic attempt to make me drop it.

I clenched my hand resulting in a sickening wet snap as the mech snapped the weak body in two before dropping it in a heap on the floor. Steeping forward I heard the satisfying crunch as the 12 ton mech crushed the broken body into a fine paste.

Turning I check to make sure that Jay is alright before turning to the other zombies. I allow a cruel smirk to form on my face before activating the mech's lethal rail gun. A quick whizzing noise fills the forest before a stream of bullets follow illumination the forest in quick bursts of light as the 90mm shells tear though the zombies like a knife though wet paper.  
I take devilish pleasure in destroying the weak monsters, enraged by the fact that they would try and hurt a child. The creatures feebly try to fight back throwing spears and knifes at me.

Sadly this proves to be useless as they bounce harmlessly off the reinforced metal armor as I continue to butcher them. The loud rattle of the rail gun drowns out the unholy screams of the dying.

The small pockets remaining try to circle me in a attempt to flank me they leap trying to overpower the mech as there hoofs slam into the mech's chest and back my head getting sore from the noise decide to save ammo by using the mech's metallic claws. I smash and tear at the monsters watching satisfaction as the mech literally rips them apart. There magic was slightly more dangerous whilst knifes and spears wound leave a scratch large boulders and thick branches could cause the mech to trip which could kill me.

The fight was long and bloody the zomponies were determined to kill me they slammed into the mech with no regard for their life as they were either crushed by the mech itself or the mass behind them. More and more rose from the ground there soulless eyes unnerving even me as they advanced forward a never ending horde of the dead. I avoided using the machine gun due to the fact that its ammo was limited but the particle cannon had no such problem its only flaw was the frequent overheating. Beads of sweat trickled down my fore head as my body started to tire. Using the mech was like using the cross trainer at any gym it made it so moving was harder and that the body quickly got tired if not properly trained. This was s why mech drivers had to be so fit.

The Carnage was staggering mutilated bodies lay scattered around the dark forest as the fight continued Jay was cowering in a bus. Limbs fly everywhere as the bloodshed reaches its peak the few remaining cretures back off finally realising that they can't win. Showing no mercy I fire three shots from the particle cannon ending their pitiful lives. I watch in sick pleasure as one tries to crawl away.

I take my time leisurely strolling towards it before planting my foot on the creature's chest slowly crushing him his body reminding me of a tube of toothpaste. I finally heard the satisfying pop as the zombies head burst from the pressure. Turning I try to locate the tiny pony I find her hiding behind a tree her eyes watering as she whimpered pathetically. I slowly walk towards the cowering filly checking for any injuries or damage.

As I approach her she shies away from me her head buried in her hooves sobbing.

"Jay" I whisper "It's me Jonathan" I coo trying to coax her out of her fettle position. I open the front hatch of the mech my body becoming visible. Slowly she looks up tears leaking down her face before she leaps into the mech cuddling my leg whilst crying.

"I- I-I was so scared" She wails her puffy red eyes looking up at me with grief at her near death experience. I gingerly pick her up cradling the weeping filly to my chest as she starts to calm down. I felt incredibly awkward not having had any experience with situations like this.

Hiccupping jay slowly starts to drift off exhausted from the chase, her adrenaline completely gone now. Sighing I shut the mech's hatch and place her gently on my lap as I walk back to ponyville. I couldn't comprehend why I was acting like this something about children brought out the protective side in me.

I never wanted a child to suffer like I did; this was why I fought so hard in the army so that children could have a care free life free from war or strive. I followed the path of destruction that I had caused whilst searching for Jay.

I quickly reached the entrance which had wisely reopened. I step forward enjoying the familiar glow of the sun. I look down at Jay who is sleeping peacefully on my lap which is a small miracle given what she's been though. I see twilight and the same pony i meet in the hospital galloping towards me worry evident on her face.

What happened is she alright" Twilight shouted as she reached me skidding to a halt in front of the mech. Opening the hatch I gently place Jay on The nurses back as I turn to deal with twilight.

"When I found her she was surrounded by these zombie ponies" I stated watching in interest as her face of concern turned to terror.

"YOU ENCOUNTERED THE BLOODY HOOVES AND SURVIVED" she screamed her eyes wide with panic as her body turned ghostly white.

I smirked at the ridicules name before growing serious again.

"I did more than survive I must of wiped out at least sixty or seventy of them and their leader" I said grinning smugly twilight looked closer and realised that the black stuff on me was blood turning green. She nearly vomited as I showed her my foot. Lifting my mech's right foot I showed her the smashed blob of flesh and bones that was the former leader still attached to my foot.

Twilight squeaked in terror when the leader's mutilated body fell to the ground with a wet splat.

"If my books are right then that thing is one of the commanders of the bloody hooves" she whispered

"What the fuck are they" I asked my voice inquisitive Twilight face wrinkled wither due to my language or at having to talk about these bloody hooves remained a mystery to me.

"The bloody hooves were ponies who long ago studied heavily in black and evil magic's. Black magic was forbidden and the punishment for using it was banishment. The bloody hooves were banished by celestia 1000 years ago for being in league with nightmare moon they were forever banished to the everfree forest. This unfortunately was useless as they claimed immortality though evil and dark rituals that changed them into what they are today. They are cannibalistic monsters who if they catch you they cruelly warp you into a sick monster" Twilight finished looking green.

My face expressed pure revulsion at the description images of Jay being transformed into a malevolent monstrous shell of her former self filled me with rage.

"Do they have a village or stronghold" I growl my patience still short with the ponies.

"Ye-yes but nearly no one has ever tried to go there and the few that have never came back from it I think I have a book with the name of the location" Twilight finished her face turning to horror as her friends approached.

"HEY TWILI OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT" yelled as the rest of her friends crowded round the corpse on the ground.

"Is that thang here a blood hoof" Applejack whispered her face pale. Turning the girls looked at the blood coated mech.

"They tried to hurt Jay they were threat" Pausing I allowed a wicked grin to grace my lips

"I eliminate threats" I finished my voice devoid of emotion.

"And tomorrow I'm going to their base" I finish my voice leaving no room for debate

"WHAT?" was the general outcry.

"You can't go there darling no one has ever come back" Rarity shouted her face full of fear her tail swishing aggregately back and forth.

"Yeah suggercube them bloody hooves are nasty ones" Applejack said nodding in agreement with Rarity.

"Yeah not even me as awesome and fearless as i am would go after them" Rainbow dash added in somehow managing to inflate her ego whilst warning me about the bloody hooves.

"I have defeated a hydra and a large group of those freaks including the one in front of us. I'm sure I can hold my own against a few walking corpses" I finished looking as there face grimaced, remembering the hydra and the after match.

"I' will be fine I can assure you" I said smiling gently at them the six soon returning my smile albeit half heartedly.

At the library

After retiring to the library Twilight and I poured over all books relating to bloody hooves finding mostly trivial things I discovered that whilst they were resistant to magic and most melee weapons, even they had limits luckily the mech would be more than able to kill them. The bloody hooves were also incredibly quick and stealthy there unnatural coat blending in with the forest allowing them to ambush prey.

Twilight finally found the location in a worn, black book on the front in crimson writing

"BLOODY HOOVES AND THE REIGN OF NIGHTMARE MOON"  
In the book it described the raise of nightmare moon and the bloody hooves and also showed locations in the everfree forest where they would most likely set up a fort. I found myself wondering why i cared so much about killing them they had attacked a Pegasus I hardly knew and know I was trying to irradiate them.

Could it maybe be that I cared for the small filly that now resided in the hospital or was it maybe because in a way I felt it was my duty to protect these peaceful ponies? Snorting I dismissed the whole subject down to my tiredness. Yawning is trenched my arms above my head resulting in a satisfying crack.

Twilight grimaced at the sharp noise her ears flattening against her head for a brief moment. I laughed as she glared at me

"Don't do that please" She said snorting at my grin. It was strange I was usually on my guard at all times yet being around such care free creatures made me feel more relaxed. Growling at the thought of going soft I returned to the torturous task of reading though the mountains of Bloody Hooves related books to find out they had anything that could potentially cause me harm.

To my disgust I found that they could turn other sentient creatures into them they could even turn some of the local wildlife including manticore's, a Creature twilight was more than able to fill me in on.

As twilight rambled on about the manticore I found my mind drifting off to the events of the last few days the first day fighting with the manticore then the second day meeting the bitchy princess then saving the filly from the Bloody Hooves.  
Yawning again I Decided to turn in for the night Twilight glanced at the clock and gasped at how long they had stayed up.

I felt my body flump onto the couch as the strength in my body left turning on my side I made sure that my pistol and knife were safe and still concealed, just in case. My eyes grew heavy and the soft flicker of candle light dimmed as my eyes closed the world going dark as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Outside Ponyville

Four dark figures emerged from the everfree forest there black coats blending in perfectly with the night there glowing red eyes the only indication that something was there. They skulk towards the town looking for their target. These four were only ever called on in desperate times or when needed to capture targets unlike their weaker brethren they were not bond to the forest like the rest of them. They had one mission to capture the monster that had slaughtered seventy four of their kind that day and turn it into one of them. This creature could make them strong enough to finally start attacking towns and converting the inhabitants into more of their kind.

As they reached the silent library they checked to make sure that the inhabitants were asleep before picking the lock. Once they heard the soft click of the lock they opened the door quietly via magic. Creeping towards the monster they marvelled at its size and weird shape. They wearily approached it there basic instinct telling them to flee in the face of a deadlier predator but there orders and fear of their lord made them stay and complete the dangerous task.

One of the creatures grabbed a ragged cloth pouring a strange pungent green liquid over it before placing the rag roughly onto the monsters face. This caused the creature to briefly stir shaking violently its eyes opening briefly to glare at it captive, before relaxing the potion having done its job the creatures grabbed the monster and flung it roughly onto their backs. The monster turned out to be heavier than they thought and they struggled to carry him without making any noise.

Quietly the four creatures crept out of the library, taking off for the forest there objective complete and there captive out cold.

And that's this chapter complete, thank you all for those who reviewed and the bloody hooves and Jay are property of Jay6 and the mlp franchise is property of Lauren Faust.

Looking for need a pre-reader if anyone is offering I need help with certain aspects of the story and if someone could show or change those , mistakes for me i would be very grateful. Writing is not my strongest point but I wanted to have a crack at it.

please review i want to know if this is going well.


	3. Try shooting my way out

Pain, Pain was all I could register as I gradually awoke my head spinning as my mind lethargically stars up; I slowly opened my eyes excepting to see the interior of the old, dusty library. Looking around I found to my confusion that I was in a dungeon of some sort the walls coated in blood quickly placed my sense on high alert. I had to suppress a laugh when I realised that my captives had failed to disarm me. My gun and knife were still there in there hidden places hidden but could be used in drawn in seconds if needed. To my disgust I found that there were skeletons in here some chained to walls whilst others look like they had been beaten to death, the bones showing obvious sighs of severe damage, some even having been snapped clean in two.

I sat in the dark wondering what was going to happen, who or what had captured me and what do they want. Sweat tricked down my forehead as I feverishly licked my lips trying to wet them. I heard a clang which alerted me to the fact that I was no longer alone. I chewed nervously on my inside of my cheek as a loud dull clicking noise echoed though the dark dungeon. As the sound got closer i realised that the clicking noise was hooves so my captor was a pony. From the darkness a pair of glowing red eyes emerged full of malicious. My heart filled with dread as the last creature I wanted to see slowly approached me.

The bloody hooves guard growled and two other's appeared far bigger in size and wearing bulky armor that just by looking at it, I could tell that it was ancient. The armor bared many dents and was coated in blood both old and recent. I shuddered felling sorry for the poor sod that met this big cunt. Growling the jailer unlocked the door the lock releasing a high squall as its corroded form was forced open. The jailer steeped back its unholy eyes never wandering as it glared at me unnerving me slightly.

The two guards dragged me to my feet there bony hooves using my shirt as leverage. One jabbed the serrated blade of the spear into my back causing me to flinch and mutter a few choice words. As we walked my hand slowly crept towards the knife that resided on my belt waiting for the right moment. As we approached the door my chance came one of them went ahead to open it with its teeth whilst the other stayed to watch me. Quick as lightning I spun on the ball of my heel the blade of my knife entering the zombie's eye as the other turned in horror.

Quickly yanking the blade out I leaped forward jamming the blade into the other guard's throat covering its muzzle to prevent it raising the alarm. Slowly the kicking stallion's struggle slowed before goings stiff as the knife had gone straight though the rotten skin and bone and severed the creatures spinal cord. Turning I lobbed the knife at the retreating jailer the blade sinking into its back leg causing it to tumble. Sprinting down the corridor I grabbed the jailer by the neck and twisted sharply hearing the satisfying crunch as the creature stopped moving black coagulated blood spilling out of the creature's body as the magic keeping all its parts together dispersed. Nodding in satisfaction I retrieved my knife from the corpse leg and made my way for the door. I froze in shock when a voice cried out

"You there help me" I winced at the loud noise slowly turning; my mouth fell open in shock there in another cell was a strange bug pony.  
The creature was about the size of celestia and had black skin and jagged horn. The creature's mid section was protected by what looked like chitin proving my bug theory was right. The creature had large dragonfly like wings and had razor sharp teeth. Her air and coat was covered in dirt and grime and led me to believe that she had been in there a while I growled realizing that I couldn't leave it.

"Hold on a minuet I'll go get the key" I whispered walking over to the jailers shattered corpse and gingerly grabbed the keys that resided on its belt. Walking over to the gate I quietly as possible opened the lock swearing at the loud metallic squeak that the lock released. I stepped back allowing the creature to step outside.

"THAN-HMPHM" I cut off its thanks by placing my hand over her mouth.

"Idiot you'll alert the guards" I growled softly ignoring its look of disgust at my hand.

"Fine" she mumbled her horn glowing green as I felt my hand ripped from her mouth.

"Follow me, shut up and keep your head down" I snarled my dislike for this creature increasing She growled gently but did as I instructed. Placing my body against the door I quickly checked that my pistol was ready.

The pistol was an M2024 the upgraded version of the m1911. Luckily the weapon was equipped with a silencer so I didn't have to worry too much about the weapons noise factor. Slowly I opened the door keeping my body pressed against it as I listened for any voices or movement. Hearing none I crept though the door and found myself in a barracks of some sort.  
The barracks looked like something from medieval times, dark grungy stone illuminated by the small fire that burned away in the rusted fireplace. The beds made the ones back home look like 5 star in comparison, some of them not even having mattress.  
At a nearby meal table I spotted two guards that were grunting to each other in a garbled language.  
I crept up to one signalling for the bug pony behind me to stay still. Taking out my pistol I watched as one of the guards spotted me grunting in alarm I raised the gun and fired.

The bullet smashed into the first guard skull resulting in a sickly crack as the skull shattered. Grabbing the other guard I twisted his neck sharply as he struggled briefly before collapsing on the ground. The bug pony with me watched in a mixture of respect and horror as the corpse of the two guards lay unmoving.

I'm guessing you're not from around here, considering how you handled, those two" She inquired spitting out last part like it was poison.

"What gave it away" I say snarky. The thing laughed in response.

"I like your attitude creature for freeing me I will honour you with my name, chrysalis, queen of the changelings" She said puffing out her chest.

"That's nice" I said my voice dripping in sarcasm as I dragged the two bodies into a hiding place. I quickly found out that despite her arrogant demeanour she was actually of some use. We had exited the barracks and were creeping down a large hallway ducking behind the rotten stone pillars whenever a guard patrol got close. The guard for the most part where easy. Sadly it wasn't to be as we entered a small room the we noticed that we were not alone in the center of the room a armored manticore sat its cold red eyes burrowing into our souls as it let out a spine chilling roar. The manticore looked like the bloody hooves its body mostly skeleton with large piece of decaying rotten flesh.

The manticore charged forcing me to dive to the side as chrysalis used her wings to doge the fatal blow. Cursing i unloaded half a clip into the creatures skull which only seemed to piss it off as it howled in rage. coming to the conclusion that the the gun was useless I looked around the room for anything of use. i dived to the right as a massive clawed paw ashed out grazing my arm. I rusted sword was lying by a pillar and looked usable.

Snatching up the weapon i lashed out at it as it tried to crush chrysalis who was throwing rocks spears and other large objects at it. The blade made contact with the manticore rotten leg causing it to grunt in annoyance as it swung its lethal arm around trying to gore me on one of its razor sharp claws. This pattern seemed to go on for hours one of us would dart forward and deliver a minor wound then avoid the deadly swings of the creatures claws. The manticores tail which had a lethal stinger on the end made the process far harder the tail would lash out recklessly. This fight was getting more dangerous by the second we had to kill it before we ran out of energy or we were dead.

Deciding to just go for it i sprinted towards the manticore and using all the strength in my legs, propelled my self onto its back using its bone and fur as anchor points. The Monster thrashed about wildly trying to dislodge me and rip me apart. i desperately tried to hold on as i climbed up the massive foe. Chrysalis seeing my intention points at the manticore and fires a sickly yellow bolt of magic. The manticore eases up slightly giving me enough time to reach its skull. Using all the strength in my hands I plunge the rusted sword thought the skull of the manticore a wet squelch as the manticore whimpered.

its tail thrashed about wildly its body into a death throes shaking violently before slamming onto the dark dirty stone floor. Gasping for breath we took a short breather as we congratulated each other.

later

We moved though the hallway silently avoiding any patrols we could whilst killing those we couldn't as we turned a corner we came across a problem. In front of us were five guards oblivious to us grunting at each other, There were too many for me to take out without one of them raising the alarm.

Imagine my shock when chrysalis body erupted in green flames and there before me stood a bloody hoof guard. I had to  
muffle a yell as I drew my pistol on her only pausing when she franticly waved her hoof.

"It's me you simpleton" She hissed her voice low and croaky matching the creatures voice patterns perfectly.

"I can distract them whilst you do what you do" she whispered. I stood behind the grim covered pillar as chrysalis walked up to the guards her bony feet making a sharp clicking noise as it made contact with the cracked tiles. The guards that were in front of the large old rotten door turned and grunted as she approached but now there backs were to me.

Sliding out of cover I slowly crept up behind them my knife poised ready to strike as my trigger finger sat millimetres away from the trigger. I plunge my knife down into the first guards head killing him instantly as I fired off two shoots with the pistol, each bullet burring itself into the head of the guards respectfully. The remaining two tackled me to the ground one of them biting me on the arm as the other went for my throat. My hand snaked out grabbing the guard preventing it from tearing my throat and with all my strength tried to push it off me.

Sadly they were too heavy and now we were stuck in a stalemate my arm was burning as the creature continued to chew on my arm like a rabid animal. Luckily the NIS stopped it from taking a chunk out of my arm. I nearly gagged at the first one's breath, its muzzle centimetres away from my face. The masticated pieces of flesh from its last meal still coating its rotten teeth. The burning felling on my arm disappeared as the guard was flung off its body smashing into a pillar resulting in an audible crack.

Turning to look at the last guard I grabbed the top of its head like I would an enemy dog and twisted cruelly hearing the snap I forcefully shoved the corpse off of me. Panting I turned to chrysalis whose face had adorned a cocky smile as I grinned at her she was of some use in a fight.

"Thanks" I said my breath slowly returning to me. Nodding her head Chrysalis returned to her original body the familiar green flames stripping away her disguise. As we walked thought the door we stopped dead we were in a large room adorned with massive ripped banners that looked as old as the castle. In the back there was a large throne shrouded in darkness the small flickering torches unable to light the whole room.

Chrysalis horn glowed releasing an Eire green revelling the creature sitting on the throne and illuminating our surrounding.  
The creature was like celestia as in it had a horn and wings. The skeletal body wore a black armor that covered most of its body and head. Its wings were large and looked like a worn leather gaping holes coating the wings. The horn itself was twisted and serrated. Its eyes were what unlevered me the most instead of just two crimson dots this one's eyes seemed to flicker like it was made of fire. Its mouth housing serrated blade like teeth. A cold chuckle sounded from the creature reverberating around the room as its raspy laugh chilled us to the bone. I reloaded my pistol whilst chrysalis got into a defensive stance.

"So you have come" His stated his mouth turning into a wicked grin as from the shadows dozens of guards appeared. Unlike the ones we had killed so far these ones were bigger and there armor was painted black and made them look even more menacing. Chrysalis and I positioned our self's so we were guarding each other's backs. Chrysalis horn sparked aggressively dark green bolts scorching the floor as I held my gun out pointing it at the closet. This action only seemed to amuse the leader as he let out a bark of laughter.

"Kill Them" His cruel voice barely registered as my body went into defence mode, this was it. Leaping forward I fired off a couple rounds scouring fatal hits as a couple of the guards dropped dead. Raising my knife I slashed at the incoming guards dodging spears and swords that were being carelessly swung at me. I lashed out with my foot the sole of my heel smashing into the throat of a leaping guard causing him sail backwards scattering those behind him.

Behind me chrysalis was reaping havoc with her magic, using it to crush skulls throw them at walls and even threw their own weapons at them. I fired my pistol in rapid succession bringing down multiple foes as bullets smashed though them with ease. I hissed in pain when a spear made contact with my ribs cutting the NIS and leaving a nasty cut on my side. I plunged my knife into the bastard's eye causing it to briefly squeal in pain as I yanked the knife out.

As the fight progressed my body gained several deep gashes, my check now housed a nasty slash and my leg now had a limp, from where one had stabbed me with its sword. The fight was brutal and was taking its toll on both of us; Chrysalis muzzle was covered in blood from a deep diagonal gash that had been received from a spear. One of her wings was ripped badly and her Chitin had several cracks and cuts. In all we looked like shit but we were alive.

I threw my knife at a guard that was about to slice chrysalis's throat. In turn she stopped a guard that had been about to impale me by crushing his skull with her magic. At this point we were both panting whilst leader being the bastard he was watched on in amusement.

The last bloody hoof gave a scream as a plunged the knife into the back of its head ending the monsters life. We stood there panting as the leader slowly clapped his hoofs slowly he walked towards us a mocking smirk present on his armoured head.

"I must say that I am impressed they were my finest guards" He laughed uncaring to the fact that his guards were dead. Growling I pointed my gun at its head. He stopped his smirk still present on his face. I am impressed mortal very few have ever gotten far and those that do never last long" He laughed.  
And who the hell are you suppose to be" I asked my voice defiant to his intimidating presence.  
Very well creature you have earned the privilege of learning my name I am high priest Nex, co leader of the Bloody hoofs and your executioner" He finished with a wicked grin.

Faster than I could react his hoof slammed into my stomach sending me flying into a stone wall a audible crack was heard as I felt one of my ribs break. Lying on the ground I retched as I desperately tried to get my breath back. Chrysalis growled and charged at Nex her horn poised to impale him. Sadly it was in vain as she was knocked back landing on her ripped wing resulting in a yell of pain as she struggled to get back up.

Nex laughed as we stumbled to our feet both of us were beaten and tired but still we stood ready to kill. I charged jumping clumsily over him and bring the knife down into the leaders shoulder. Roaring in pain he turned and slammed me into the wooden doors my body weight tearing them from their hinges. Chrysalis rushed to my side to make sure I was alive. Groaning I shakily got to my feet growling snatching up my knife I watch as he charges into me sending us flying towards a balcony.  
We crash into the rusted railing resulting in a metallic clang as we are sent flying over still tearing into each other. Weightlessness is all I fell as we fall grabbing my knife I jab into his stomach as he viciously assaults my chest with his bony hoofs. I pivot so that Nex is bellow me as the ground rapidly approaches blurs of scenery wiz past me as i wait for the impact.

With a loud boom we crash into the ground my left arm snapping on impact. Screaming in pain I collapse blood and mud coating my hair and eyes, as rain lashes down on our frames. Slowly I gingerly wipe away the blood using my right arm and desperately try to rise to my feet.  
Nex back legs were snapped the bones in shards as they extruded from his sickly skin Black sludge like blood slowly trickling down the rotting hooves as he grunted his twisted cruel smile still plastered on his face from the impact but too my horror they were slowly snapping back into place as they healed his horn glowing releasing a vile black light as the bones. He limbs towards me his face contorted in rage and amusement at my suffering. He slams his right hoof into my throat sending me to the floor gasping for breath.

Not content he presses down on my throat chuckling as I flail about wildly trying to get him off. Weakly I grab my knife and with the last of my energy plunge the blade into his eye. Nex falls off of me screaming in rage as he franticly tries to get the knife out. I limp towards him my vision blurred. I draw my pistol and shakily aim. Firing I miss the first time cursing I fire again grazing his skull causing him to hiss at me as he tears the blade out of his eye. Charging towards me time slows as he leaps at me. Aiming my pistol my vision starts to go black but not before I fire of one more bullet

BANG, SPLAT

wincing I look as Nex's body falls to the ground. Turning his cruel eyes pierce my very soul as he roars  
"YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME CREATURE" his voice roars causing my ears to vibrate violently as his eyes go dark and his body goes stiff. Black sludge leaks from his body before igniting in an explosion of black fire as the corpse disintegrates until only ash is left. Slowly I rise to my feet my body screams in protest as fatigue assaults my body mercilessly. Turning I see Chrysalis galloping towards me her eyes showing slight concern. Rain pours down drenching my body as the blood and mud is slowly washed off our bodies.

"You beat him" she stated her knees wobbling from the resent fight. I nearly collapse using Chrysalis body as support, my left arm burning Chrysalis wasn't in much better condition.  
Bending I retrieve my knife and gun nearly falling in the progress before securing them to my suit. Turning I smile weakly.

"Thanks without you I doubt I would of made it" I say civilly. Chrysalis gently nods her head

"I guess I should be thanking you without you I would still be in" She replies arrogantly smirking at me. Nodding I get my Baring before weakly limping forward, Chrysalis slowly walking behind me, neither of us knowing where we are going

Several hours later

We walked for what felt like days desperately trying to find our way though the pitch black forest Chrysalis magic preventing us from walking in complete darkness. Surprisingly we hadn't run into any bloody hooves or monsters for that matter, which was strange considering the forest reputation. Luckily chrysalis had been able to heal some of our minor injuries.  
We were in no state to fight but walking was still in question. Sheer stubbornness and adrenalin probably the only things keeping me going as the pain in my rib flared reminding me of the injury. As we limped on the pitch blackness started to ease up allowing us to see more of our path. Stopping we rested by an old oak tree its massive roots providing shelter from the lashing rain.

I bent over and promptly vomited the contents of my stomach coating the forest floor as droplets of blood splattered over my suit. Gasping I collapsed realising to my horror that my injuries were far more serious. I heard Chrysalis yell in alarm running towards me, then darkness.

Twilight sparkles pov

I watched panicky as spike sent the message to princess celestia.  
I had awoken to find that Richard wasn't down stairs. Slightly confused I asked spike if he had seen anything. Spike sadly couldn't shed any light on Richard's disappearance. Frowning I had gone out and asked about if anyone had seen him. Sadly no one had seen him and most of them hadn't even seem him yet. I was confused when i found his machine thing still there unmoved. This caused me some concern, deciding that i was being paranoid I went and checked to see if he was with any of my friends.

Sadly that result had come up short as I quickly discovered that they hadn't seen him either. Panic slowly filled me as I desperately tried to think of what could of caused Richards disappearance. I fleetingly thought that he had gone off to fight the Bloody hooves but discarded it due to his machine still being around back.  
To my shock I had been approached by Lara who had seen something last night.

"Twilight last night whilst I was getting ready for bed I spotted 4 mysterious figures carrying something with them they were heading for the everfree forest" She said fear creeping into her voice at the mention of the monstrous forest. My body drained of colour as I put two and two together. I galloped back to my house shouting to spike to take a letter.  
I kept it brief  
"Richard the human has been kidnapped by bloody hooves need help"  
I paced restlessly back in forth waiting for princess celestia to respond. I nearly jumped out of my fur when my teacher appears behind me her face deadly serious.

"My faithful student I came as soon as I heard" her worried tone frightening me.

"What do we do" I asked feeling completely out of my depth.  
I do not know tell me my student is there anything that the human did that could of upset or enraged the Foul beasts" she asked her tone deadly serious.

"Well yesterday Jay a young filly was talking to Richard about getting her cutie mark and told him how she was going into the everfree" I say pausing for a second when my mentor gasps.

"When Richard realised where it was he got into his machine and followed for hours neither of them showed and I feared the worse but right when I was about to send the doctor away He emerged drenched in blood. I thought that he had been too late but when he opened the machine Jay was curled up in his hooves sleeping. He then told me how he had killed a large pack of the bloody hooves who had targeted her he even killed there pack leader" I finished looking at the princess pale face i could tell she was disturbed by the story.

"This human risked his life to save a filly and then destroyed a pack of those abominations, hmmm I may have judged the human too soon but that explains the bloody hooves motive" she says turning green as she finishes her conclusion.

"They are most likely planning on turning him" she finished solemnly. My face turned a sickly green as images of Richard being turned into a monstrous being filled my head.  
We must do something then" I cried as I desperately tried to think of a plan to save Richard.

"Twilight" the princess spoke her voice calm and kind

"There is very little we can do, I will personally lead a scouting party into the everfree forest and find Richard you have my word" she said softly her voice reassuring me and allowing me to think more rational. Taking a deep breath I nodded to my mentor my thoughts still plagued with what inpony things those monsters were doing to Richard.

Chrysalis pov

I watched as Richard the creature fell to the ground blood splattering from his muzzle as he lost consciousness panicking I ran over to him to check if he was alright. I couldn't let him die he was my only way out of this Tartarus hole. I desperately thought of anything that could help us stamping my hoof in frustration as nothing came to mind. Panic slowly crept up on me as I realised that i was alone in a monster infested forest half dead with a creature that was on the brink of death.  
Suddenly an idea formed in my head albeit a risky one.

I could send up a signal flare using my magic and hope that someone could see it. Focusing I allowed magic to flow into my horn as I instructed it what I wanted to do. Closing my eyes I fired a ball of light into the sky its sickly green glow quickly hidden by the massive trees. Sighing I realised that I would only have enough magic to do it once more. Focusing it took slightly longer this time but I was able to fire one more shot of before collapsing on the ground panting for breath as my body cried in protest at straining myself.

After a few short seconds my sense of dread returned no one had seen it I was going to die and so was Richard the creature that had fought so hard to get us out of there and in the end it had been for nought. I moaned in self pity disgusted that I, queen of the changelings would die not of old age or in a glories battle but like this.

As I sat in self pity I looked at Richard properly. His alien appearance fascinated me. His body was stronger than any pony or changeling. His body took a beating that would have killed me in my weakened state. When I had first met him his eyes were what had caught my attention the Harlequin green shade matching the colour of my eyes. This strange creature had risked his life to save me and for that I was thankful, sadly due to the circumstances I doubted that a reward could be given due to the circumstances and state of us. My ears perked up as I heard shuffling of nearby bushes

"Probably some wild beast come to finish me off" I pondered cynically the last of my hope having vanquished when the spell had failed. I lifted my head prepared to meet death in the face. Looking up my breath froze looking at me in horror was the last pony I wanted to meet in pony lands the princess herself celestia and a large group of armed guards. An awkward silence fell as we started at each other o tried to rise to my feet but the strain of the fight and the magic had left me exhausted. Her eyes flashed over to Richard and she gasped her glare returning to me.

Celestia piercing glare made me shiver involuntarily as she positioned herself into an aggressive stance before her eyes darted over my obvious injuries. She turns to deal with Richard first, her horn glowing brightly as Richard's body vanishes. Slowly I fell the strength in my body leave me as I my eyes slowly drift shut the last thing I see is the pastel white alicorn walking towards me her horn glowing a soft blue.

Richards pov

Pain, Pain assaulted my body from all angles as I moaned in agony. My battered body tried to feebly move as my mind body started to wake up. Slowly I opened my eyes hissing in pain before clamping them shut as I felt a migraine come on from the intense sun light that was shining brightly though the large wooden window. I heard someone rush over

"Excuse me can I help you" I quite hesitant voice asked.

"Water" I crocked grimacing as the unpleasant salty taste of blood hit my taste buds due to my chafed lips cracking. Due to my mouth being dry the unpleasant taste was amplified nearly causing me to retch. I sat for a few minutes groaning as my body made a point to show me how badly I was hurt, as spasms of intense pain ran up and down my body. My left arm felt like it was on fire the pain seemed to throb every few seconds sending new waves of pain though my body.

I heard the soft clicking of hooves slowly approaching me. Turning slowly I watched as a grey unicorn mare in a nurse uniform approached me wearily. A soft orange glow surrounded the levitating glass before disappearing as it was deposited at my bed side. I smiled at her as i drank greedily from the glass sighing in ecstasy as the cool liquid helped to moisture my mouth washing away the foul taste of blood and allowing me to move my lips easier. Lying back I allowed my body to wake up fully before trying the gruelling test of sitting up.

Surprisingly the process wasn't all that bad my ribs still throbbed but the pain was bearable. Grunting I shifted my weight so I was leaning over the bed. I found that my armour and knife was on a table top. Looking down at myself I decided that I needed a shower.

The nurse had been hesitant to let me leave the bed but after some persuasion I found myself in a small shower. Sighing I crouched down and turned the water on. I moaned in bliss as the cool water hit my aching muscles. Showers were rare and cherished in the army due to the size of the raging war it meant that it wasn't uncommon for men to be stuck in trenches or military bunkers for months on end. I allowed a genuine smile to grace my lips for the first time in years the cold water relaxing my body as my mind wandered. My mind wandered back to my first day here how I somehow ended getting tangled up with a hydra and then kidnapped by a race of zombies soon after.

I laughed as I imagined what my friend john would have said.

"Getting your arse kicked by a couple oh zombies and a fucking lizard, you always were the biggest poof I ever met" my mood soured as I thought about John was he like me trapped in another world, this one maybe or was he simply dead I cringed at the last thought.

Toweling myself off I looked at my reflection in the mirror my body now adorning new scars I found myself wondering how the fuck I had gotten out of there alive. I quickly got dressed ignoring the protest of the nurse as I slipped the bulky NIS over my body. Strapping my knife to my belt I paused as i noticed something was missing. A sense of anxiety filled me as I realized that my gun was missing.

"Shit I mentally cursed as I checked around franticly looking for any signs of the lethal weapon.

"You where did the people who bought me in take my gun" I barked causing the nurse to shrink back as she held the medical clipboard in crude attempt to protect herself

"I, I don't un-understand t-the qu-question" She stuttered shivering as I advanced on her a mad gleam in my eye.

"The metal box that I had on me where is it" I growled laying it out in simple terms

"Princess Celestia took it for study" She whispered her head held low in a sign if submission ignoring her I forcefully shoved the doors to the hospital open marching out. I grunted in pain as I cracked my left arm off the side of the door. The two gold armoured clad ponies nearly jumped out there skins at the sight of me but quickly regained their composer.

"You beast you are not to leave this room until the Princess comes to see you" shouted the larger Pegasus his eyes narrowed in disgust. The smaller unicorn looked like her wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Take me to your princess NOW" I growled hoping that the guards would not catch onto the fact that I was for the mostly  
piss and wind. The guard growled meeting my glare with one of his own.

"Look pal the princess has a dangerous weapon that could hurt her if she mucks about with it" I said keeping my voice calm as I tried to reason with the angry Pegasus.

"The princess is more than able to look after herself" He growled getting into a defensive stance.  
5 minutes later  
Both guards lay on the ground groaning as I let out a small chuckle the fight had been brief and one sided despite my injuries I still had more training and strength on my side. Sadly whilst the ponies spoke English there signs were another story. Twilight had used a translator spell at the library so I could read the bloody hooves books.  
I cursed as I had to dart down a random corridor, avoiding a couple of guards who were talking idly with one another. I assumed that I was in the princess castle considering the design and the decoration. Moving through the maze like castle I promptly found myself completely lost as I tried to find the large pastel coloured pain in the ass with my gun. Stopping I noticed a small brown pony cleaning he floor and assumed she was a maid or something. I asked gently

"Excuse me do you know where I can find Princess Celestia" I asked gently trying to sound polite and in the hope that the pony wouldn't freak out.

"Go down the corridor, turn right, then left then look for the massive doors on the right" She snapped not even turning to face me. I thanked her sardonically before following her instructions grinning as I hear a horrified gasp as the maid finally realizes who she had rudely spoken to.  
I followed her instructions and quickly found myself looking at a pair of beautiful crafted doors the pattern and detail that went into them impressed me. Sadly two guards were stationed here and were less than happy with my appearance.  
The princess is expecting" I lied in the hopes that they would believe the feeble story. To my amazement they stood aside and gave me access.

"Our greatest apologise for our actions of course you can pass" One said bowing deeply. They opened the rand doors allowing me access to the large room inside. On first glance it was obviously a throne room. I noticed to my horror that Chrysalis was in the centre of the room and covered in heavy black chains. I stomped forward pissed off that anyone would do this to the creature that helped me escape.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I roared causing Celestia to turn in shock as she witnessed me marching towards her and the others. I noticed a dark blue pony that had wings and a horn sitting beside the princess and twilight sat beside her friends.

"WHO ART THOU AND WHY DOESTH YE MAKE DEMANDS" The blue one roared her voice nearly bursting my ear drums as the noise bounced off the walls causing the room to shake slightly from the force. Growling I snarled at the blue pony daring her to make a move. Our intense glaring match was rudely interrupted by celestia intervening.

"Luna please reframe from using the royal canterlot voice, this is the human I spoke of the one that saved the young filly from the Bloody Hooves" Celestia kind gentle voice never wavering as she tried to relax her agitated sister.

"Very well we shall hold thy tong "the now named Luna grumbled her glare never leaving her face as she looked at me with disgust.

"Richard ar yo' okay thet mean old witch didn hurt yo' did she" Applejack asked glaring at chrysalis before looking at me with concern. I looked at the ponies with confusion they were worried about me. I felt touched that ponies that hardly knew me would show such concern.

"Why is chrysalis in chains" I ask my eyes narrowing at the two princess.

"What do you mean she was the one who did this to you isn't she working for the bloody hooves" Rainbow dash shouted boisterously.

"No me and chrysalis were both attacked by the bloody hooves" I replied confused.  
As I told my story I noticed that the princess were the most disturbed by the story. When I came to the part about killing NEX Luna interrupted me

"THOU VANQUISED HIGH PRIEST NEX" her voice boomed causing her sister and the girls to flinch. Her voice nearly knocking me off my feet as the room vibrated heavily from the noise. Luna stopped looking sheepish before apologising.

"This is certainly surprising NEX was an uncommon type of pony known as a winged unicorn, they were no different than regular unicorns apart from a fully functional pare of wings, he joined nightmare moon just over a thousand years ago and quickly earned the rank of commander. But it seem he took charge when the bloody hooves were vanquished" Celestia explained her eyes narrowing as she spoke of NEX.

"You have my thanks for destroying that monster he caused so much harm to my little ponies and I will rest easier knowing that he is gone. I may not agree with your violent method but in this instance I will not cause a fuss" She finished.

"Why did you assume that Chrysalis was responsible for my injuries" I asked shifting my weight onto my other foot.

"Sadly Changelings need to feed off of emotions to survive and this led to conflict between me and my sister and Queen Thorax she believed that changelings should be allowed to absorb emotions at will as long as they didn't completely drain the victim it was fine. We disagreed we believed that the donor should have the choice. This argument scaled out of control until we and the queen severed all connection with each other. This is the first changeling I have seen in seven centuries" Celestia finished.

"Why are you in pony lands changeling" celestia demanded her voice serious  
Chrysalis snarled at chrysalis

"I was captured by Bloody hooves for kidnapping some of their guards" Chrysalis drawled her eyes showing her annoyance.

"Why would thou wish to kidnap those abominations?" Luna asked curiously.

"We can harvest there emotion but unlike living ponies they don't die so it's easier just to kidnap them and drain them for as long as possible, granted hatred and other fowl thoughts aren't as appetising as love unfortunately" Chrysalis finished looking quite bored despite the predicament she was in. I noticed that this care free and arrogant attitude was pissing Luna off to no end.

I had to hold in a chuckle Chrysalis reminded me a lot of an old friend of mine, Abby a foot soldier that was constantly getting herself in trouble from the CO for back chatting and being smart ass in general. Smiling fondly at the memories i was oblivious to the occupants of the room looking at me with confusion.

"Richard are you okay" twilight asked in a concerned tone.

"Wha- yeah fine just reminiscing" I said smiling before frowning, I had been smiling a lot recently. Maybe the naivety of the ponies or there unnatural friendliness was what put me at ease but I found myself less stressed and at some points happy. Despite the fact that the three days that I have been conscious have always ended in me having the crap kicked out of me.  
Celestia had rooms prepared for me and chrysalis with the promise that she would be escorted back to her lands in a couple days and me back to ponyville at the end of the week. I idly wandered around the castle getting familiar with the colossal building. I stopped at the palace guardian relaxing as my muscles slowly relaxed easing some of the minor pain that I still plagued my body.

Day soon turned to night, as the orange hue of the sun slowly slipped out of view replaced by the glowing moon and stars. I had always preferred the night. It was peaceful, quite and was a natural ally when stealth was required.

"Beautiful" I whispered awed by the beauty of this worlds night sky. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a soft voice spoke directly behind me

"What is beautiful?" turning i realised that it was Luna her head slightly tilted to the right in confusion.

"The night sky" I sighed contently, enjoying the cool breeze that swept though my body. I watched silently as Luna stiffened giving me a questioning look.

"What does thou like up it" She asked was that excitement in her voice.

"The fact that it is peaceful, the moon and stars shine and give off a feeling of unknown and most importantly the fact that it is beautiful because it is so unique" I finished smiling at my description.

"We are glad that some one appreciates our work very few ponies respect the night and fewer enjoy it" Luna finished sadly her head bent low. I had to admit I still found it hard to believe that Luna and her sister raised the sun and the moon.  
I had laughed the first time Twilight had mentioned it but had quickly stopped at how deadly serious she looked. Turning to Luna I replied

"Most fear the unknown and are quick to shun things that scare them, it's only once you can look past the frightening elements that you see the true beauty that it holds" I replied softy watching her frown turn into a gentle smile as she sat next to me. We sat for hours chatting idly enjoying each other's company. Luna talked a lot about her past the nightmare moon incident, her banishment.

"You probably hate us now" Luna said quietly as if what she had done was true evil. Turning to look at her I Sadly smiled at her

"In my world there's a lot of evil, but there are also a lot of good. Good people or ponies make mistakes that's what makes us, us. You're not bad Luna foolish at the time, misplaced hate but not evil" I finished smiling.

"Maybe" She finished grinning gently.

Later

I lay on my bed thinking about the ponies here and how friendly they were. Chrysalis and Luna were probably the most complicated creatures that I had met. They unlike the rest seemed to have a firm grip of the concept of war and the horrors that came with it. Deciding to put these thoughts aside I closed my eyes and decided to get some sleep.  
Unknown to me I was being watched by a certain princess, A small blush appearing on her face as she turned away. Flying off to keep guard of the silent night.

0783168903


	4. The third sister

Chapter 4

In advance this chapter is still a prototype so there will be bits added and deleted later sorry for the wait i am doing an HND in digital art and design and working at Tesco so its really hard to update please enjoy and don't worry i have a pre reader who is working on chapter 2 and 3 as we speak

I awoke with a dismissive moan as I felt something on top of me. Looking around groggily I grunted in annoyance when it turned out to be the annoying pink pony with the bubbly personality, Pinkie pie. Yawning I rubbed my eyes clumsily as pinkie continued her cruel assault , moaning in protest I stretched my arms above my head hear the satisfying crack I looked down at the giddy looking pony.

"What do you want" I mumbled as I placed one of the soft pillows over my head in a vain attempt to get back to sleep.

"Twilight said to come and get you for breakfast silly" She giggled sweetly ignoring my groans of protest as I tried in vain to swat her away.

"Go away you nuisance" I growled stifling a yawn as she looked at me with a wide grin. Crouching down she wiggled her flank a few times before leaping into the air, defying gravity to an extent before slamming into my stomach.

I yelped in pain my hands reaching to strangle her cursing as she skipped out of my reach laughing like it was a game.

"Sorry but you have to get up first" She sang laughing at my murderous glare bouncing around the room. Sighing in defeat I slowly rose to my feet muttering as Pinkie skipped out my room her smile never leaving her face. Stumbling around as I tried to get my trousers on, I swore repeatedly at one point threatening the trouser's children. The lack of coffee in my system resulted in me shuffling around half dead moaning as my eyes stung from the sun light beaming thought the window.

Managing to crack my head of the side of the door, didn't improve my mood as I left the room forgetting to put a T-shirt on as my mind focused on getting food. I realised that since coming here I had eaten twice. Muttering I saw that the others were already eating breakfast. Smiling i walked over my eyebrows furrowing as they stop eating their eyes fixating on me. Luna even seemed to be drooling. Cautiously I walked over to the table sitting beside fluttershy as they continued to gaze me, putting me on edge.

"Is there something on me" I asked looking down at myself. I laughed when I realised that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Fluttershy was trying to discreetly look at the scars that coated my body gasping at particular nasty ones.

I took a piece of toast glowering at the spread, I was rather sick of there being no meat. Hell I would off settled for the cheap crappy MRE's just to get some meat. Sighing i made a mental note to sneak out later and do a little hunting. Granted I had to make sure they didn't find out especially the yellow one.

"Richard how art thou this glorious morning" Luna said cheerfully her bright blue eyes meeting mine she froze for a second before she turning away a light blush present. I was surprised that chrysalis joined us for breakfast. She strutted in her arrogant demeanour reminding me of peacocks. I felt the room tense as she seated herself directly opposite of me her eyes travelling up and down my body making me feel uncomfortable as her unblinking eyes evaluated my body.

"Richard" She purred. Over at the top of the table Luna was seething. Ignoring them I went back to my toast. I watched as Chrysalis munched on an assortment of greens. I guessed she was as hungry as I was.

"Chrysalis I thought your kind feed on emotions" I questioned cringing as I realised I was been rude. Seemingly unaffected chrysalis paused looking up at me

"We do but that is only because it is the fastest way of gaining nutrients we can survive on the same diet as ponies, but due to my home being in a barren wasteland solid foods are a rarity" She finished unintentionally drawing the interest of the smaller ponies. Breakfast for the most part was pretty bland the meal mostly consisted of vegetation eggs and toast. Deciding that i would eat later I sat back and enjoyed the atmosphere. Rainbow dash and apple jack fighting over a ripe tomato as twilight chatted idly with he two princess. Pinkie pie was excitedly rambling about a party or something with an only mildly interested rarity. Luna's eyes kept darting over to me then averting them as soon as we made eye contact.

Chrysalis smirked as I yawned, fidgeting my fingers flexing as I tried to think of a way occupy myself. Deciding that now was a good at time as ever to get a decent breakfast I excused myself returning to my room to get my knife. I decided against wearing a T-shirt due to the fact that it is white and blood is a bitch to get out.

The castle had a lush garden and a small forest, but unlike everfree this one was warm and inviting the trees spread evenly allowing light to illuminate the paths. Now the hunt began I grinned wickedly as I ventured forth in pursuit of a proper meal

Several hours in and I was getting closer to the boar which surprisingly had been very hard to track e leaving few trails as I followed very faded hoof prints.

I smiled smelling victory as the accursed swine came into view its massive back turned to me as it feasted on the local vegetation oblivious to the thing that would end its life. I slowly slipped my knife out positioning the knife so I had my knife in the reverse knife grip. This allowed for swift and powerful stabs. I quietly stalked the creature my feet making no noise as I silently approached. When I was close enough I lunged. The boar turned squealing in surprise and fear as I crashed into its side knocking the large beast over. I swiftly and brutally slit the boar's throat causing it to gurgle as its legs spasmed erratically as life was quickly evicted from the beast. The daunting task of skinning and bleeding the boar which was hampered by my hunger left me mumbling in frustration as the massive pig proved to be a challenge to move.

In the end the satisfying smell of the boar over a roaring fire had made it worth my while. I listened to the quite sounds of the flames crackling and snapping as it cooked the pig inside and out. My meal was soon a golden brown as I greedily cut off large chunks of its flesh my mouth watering at the tender juicy meat in front of me. After a week of vegetables and months of MRE's before hand the taste of proper meat send my taste buds into over drive the sweet succulent taste left me grinning like an idiot.

After I had eaten my fill I delicately carved up pieces up the boar storing the edible meat for later whilst discarding the crap I didn't want.

I had decided to explore the vast city of canterlot; I had to laugh at the city names as many were similar to the ones in my world but had horse pony related words thrown in.

To my discontentment I found that this crowd were majorly upper class snobs. I heard whispers and a few gasps as I marched forward ignoring the flabbergasted ponies as I searched for a train station or heaven forbid a taxi. A few of the upper class ponies even had the balls to sniff at me in disgust a quick glare or growl usually made them turn away quickly enough . Inside my emotions were waging war. Princess Celestia had made a statement about my existence yesterday and had assured them that I wasn't a threat; this allowed me to roam the city without fear of confrontation.

Whilst I was grateful it pissed me off to no end that these snobs dared to look down there nose at me, considering that I could break every spinal column in their body with one accurate punch. I had to admit that being the only human here was, well lonely. I thought of my friends and my squad fate my dreams were plagued with their fearful faces. My mood was quickly worsening as the posh cunts continued to treat me like a rabid dog.

Lost In my inner conflict and ranting, I sadly failed to notice the hoof until it was too late. Yelping I was thrown back onto the hard ground as a group of thugs quickly surrounded me, holding crude knifes and maces. They were probably hoping that I would be an easy target to rob or worth selling as an exotic pet.

I was already furious before now these fuckers, had foolishly kicked the hornets' nest. Smiling maliciously I drew my serrated knife my harsh dead eyes sizing the runts up as I lowered my body slightly gaining a more solid stance.

The leader was the first to move he charged forward clumsily swing his mace as he tried to crack my head in two. Pivoting I swung my foot around connecting with the leaders muzzle resulting in a satisfying smack as he was sent flying into his comrades who barely avoided him. A pair of burly unicorns threw random objects at me as I was mobbed from all sides Pegasi attacking me from above whilst the earth ponies used sheer brute strength.

The fight was nasty as the bandits used every cheap and dirty trick in the book. I was more than able to handle the earth ponies throwing them aside or downing them with solid aggressive hooks and jabs. I was slowly winning the fight as one after another was beaten into submission or unconsciousness. I smirked as I wiped away blood from my heavily bruised jaw curtsy of the leader.

The remainder of the fight if it could be called that was more one sided than a gang rape. I snarled lightly kicking the last pony in the stomach causing him to whimper in pain as he curled up tighter covering his head with his hooves. I felt the stress and tension in my muscles ease now that I had vented my anger out on something.

I stopped in complete shock the posh ponies had stopped and were now cheering and clapping there hooves politely, typical posh gits I smiled. I scratched my head humbly before leaving the criminals to the guards who gave a quick grunt of thanks. I was surprised that once again the ponies had proven me wrong and that they really were a lot more understanding and accepting than humans could ever hope to be.

I stumbled as I banged into someone sending us both to the floor as the unknown object groaned in annoyance. Looking down I nearly died of laughter as I was confronted by eleven pegasi, eleven pegasi in spandex.

"Hey watch where you-"The female pegasi looked up at my colossal frame her words dying on her tongue as she saw the size of me. The Pegasus was covered in a dark blue spandex suit that had holes for her wings and tail, a pair of goggles and yellow lightning bolt that ran form her chest to her stomach. The leader had a soft yellow colour her hair was spiked and was a flaming yellow and orange. Smiling I crouched down thinking they were dressed up for a party

"And what are you guys meant to be" I cooed admittedly I was mocking them. The leader glared at

"For your information creature we are the wonderbolts celestia's personnel air show ponies and fastest fliers in Equestria. She finished puffing her chest out in pride.

Really I thought rainbow dash was the fastest pony she did break the sound barrier have you" I asked watching with a cruel satisfaction as their faces dropped.

"Well nooo but we have more experience and that where it really counts" She said blushing at being proven wrong.

"Hey chill I'm just messing with you where I'm from we have air shows too" I finished watching with amusement as their ears perked up.

"Really well I for one am interested to know about your flyers by the way the names Spitfire leader of the wonderbolts. She said sassily giving me a wink as she motioned for me to follow her.

I had quickly got to know these wonderbolts and to my shock found that they were pretty cool. I told them about planes and how humans used them. They were fascinated by the concept of a vehicle that could be flown by one pony.

"So what is the fastest pla-ne" Soarin mumbled gorging on a piping hot apple pie as we sat in a private area of a high class cafe.

"To my knowledge the fastest plane that can be manned is the Falcon HY6, its top speed is 20 times faster than the speed of sound, travelling at about 15,000 miles per hour" I finished watching the look of shock and amazement on their face as they all started firing off random questions. I answered them to the best of my ability chuckling at their enthusiasm. It turned out that the wonder bolts were pretty cool and we spent what felt like hours chatting idly. After that we went our separate ways not before they gave me a couple of tickets to their next show.

"See you later" Spitfire giggled winking at me before sauntering off making sure to swing her hips in as suggestive a manner as possible leaving me standing in the middle of a street blushing like a fool.

Later

To say that skittles was amazed was an understatement Rainbow dash shot back in forth her hair whipping about like crazy as her body shook with exhilaration.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh" she giggled excitedly, her face glowing as she held the wonderbolt ticket excitedly to her chest. Still couldn't figure out how the fuck they held stuff but hey.

"So you like it then" I asked innocently yelping as she crashed into me her grip threatening to snap my spine as her hooves mercilessly constricted me, my face going a light shade of blue as oxygen was cut off. Realising the position we were in we hastily broke apart coughing awkwardly as we avoid each other's eyes.

"Anyway I'm glad you like it skittles" I said using the nickname that i had recently taken to calling her.

"Thanks a bunch this means a lot and don't call me Skittles," she said growling playfully as she punched my shoulder. I again found myself engaging these ponies in friendly banter and even playful arguments. My moods had greatly improved as well I was no longer so bitter towards everything and my patience for/ the pink one had greatly improved.

I meet up with chrysalis later on that day she was very reclusive and preferred to keep to her quarters. She avoided the other ponies and when she had to go out she took on the disguise of a light grey unicorn with green hair. I found myself talking to chrysalis more over the course of the day from brief random meetings to lengthy discussions in the royal dining room. I had taken great delight in showing the group my holopad a device that showed 3d images of maps, videos and city layouts. It was a standard piece of equipment that had everything a soldier could ask for.

Their reactions had varied from fascination to suspicion. Twilight had wanted to study it to see if ponies could reverse engineer it. I had swiftly crushed that idea when I stated that her race was not advanced enough to handle that kind of power or responsibility, Christ humans were barely able to handle their tech half the time.

I had decided to chill outside and soak up the heat of the day. I rested my head against the trunk of an old worn tree as the sun warmed my legs. Sighing in pleasure I stretched my body out into a comfier position. I jumped as my holopad started up blaring out an alarm as I fumbled into my pockets trying to retrieve the elusive device. Clicking the power button the screen flashed before a face appeared.

"This is private Davidson I am in unfamiliar territory with unidentified hostiles, please if anyone is out there please respond" The young man's face was cut and covered in filth his face was filled with fear and i noticed that he was breathing heavily like he had been running. My finger slammed into the open com option and my face appeared on the link

" Private Davidson, this is corporal Albern I am 18 clicks south from your location find shelter and bunker down help will be there keep your com on and keep the broadcasting signal going if possible" I ordered hopping to quell any fears that the younger man had.

"I understand sir please hurry this forest, its evil" he mumbled, hissing the last part.

Cutting communication I stormed off to the royal court room to alert the rulers and hopefully see about my mech getting transported.

Too say that the Princess were confused at my sudden appearance would be an understatement. Storming into the royal throne room with a look of deadly seriousness was enough to catch their full attention.

After briefly explaining the situation, I was stopped mid sentence by a gasp of horror the princess faces seemed to literally drain of colour as they digested the information, princess Luna muttered incoherently under her breathe as the two looked at me in unrestraint horror.

"That forest that that human was in is called Misser, It is a forest filled with some of the most vile evil creatures that have ever roamed Equestria" she finished her body shaking as if the mere mention of the forest scared her.

"Princess, please I need to retrieve him he is too important to leave and he is one of my men" I stated near begging as panic filed me at the prospect of her refusing.

"If I could get my mech I could go alone but I need it now" I added in the hope of persuading her. Celestia looked uneasy with my proposition but in the end nodded in agreement. Celestia had some of her finest unicorn's teleport to ponyville with instructions to teleport my mech to the canterlot gardens.

Too say that twilight and the gang were upset was an understatement twenty minutes of nonstop berating with no signs of stopping. Luna and Chrysalis hadn't helped the situation and were even adding in their own titbits of criticism. Sighing I foolishly mumbled

"Women" this had consequently resulted in a fresh wave of shouting and lecturing.

I smiled as my mech came into view, the veteran machine displaying its war scars proudly as its dull green coat gleamed in the sun. Smiling I climbed into the hatch storing my gear behind me as I lowered my body into the steel chair. The two alicorns and the changeling queen were amazed by the size and alien design of the machine.

As the mech started up I was surprised to see Luna and chrysalis, their faces deadly serious as they marched towards me.

"What's up" I asked failing to notice Celestia's mouth twitch briefly as the two stopped in front of me.

"We wish to join you on your quest Richard" Luna spoke up her eyes burning with passion as she stood ready for my verdict. I smiled as Chrysalis rolled her eyes at Luna's theatrical announcement.

"Really you two want to come along to help" I asked in surprise.

"You saved me from those beasts, I help you then we're even" Chrysalis drawled her board tone agitating Luna as she sent Chrysalis a withering glare.

Chrysalis Pov

I watched with disgust as the idiotic cyan Pegasus swooned around Richard exited over a foolish ticket. I froze what did I care who Richard associated with. Shaking my head I banished the foolish thought glowering I retreated to my desk my plans being made much simpler by the sickly sweet princess. The love of a single pony could feed hundreds of changelings for weeks so if I could over thought canterlot and harvest all the love, there would be enough food to feed my loyal subjects for year's maybe even decades.

The council had been hesitant of my plan many still foolishly considering me nothing more than a filly. Well I would show them that I was worthy of the crown and prove to my mother finally that I not my younger sisters am the rightful Queen of the changelings. Smiling maliciously I went over the key points in the plan looking for any flaws or weakness that could decide if I succeeded or not. Unconsciously my mind wandered back to Richard something about the strange creature intrigued me his attitude, weapons and muscular form all fascinated me.

I froze once again had I just thought that was all that coursed though my body as I stood rigid. Violently shaking my head I once again dismissed it to my time imprisoned in that filthy dungeon.

Hours passed and I felt frustration getting to me as my mind fired blanks my plan was no further forward than it was mere hours ago. Sighing I rested my head on the table grumbling as I thought of something to entertain me. Suddenly an Idea struck me I could converse with Richard the human could maybe help me with my plan.

Later

Anger no rage was what I felt after that dim-witted moron made the sweeping statement that he was going into that dreaded evil forest.

"HOW COULD HE BE SO FOOLISH" I roared scattering several maids as my disguised form stormed thought the halls my thoughts only focused on finding him and beating some sense into him. Pausing I started contemplating why I was so angry if the moron got killed then, why was I so upset at the prospect of him dying? Shuddering slightly at the morbid thought I quelled my emotions regaining my heartless facade.

I had the displeasure of running into the bratty blue alicorn our eyes narrowing as we sized each other up quite funny considering I was about two heads taller than her. Ignoring her I walked to the Canterlot gardens knowing that the human would be there. What I witnessed made me freeze the brat followed my example her body tensing up as we looked at the monster in front of us. Alien, alien was the only word that sprung to mind to describe the metal creature in front of us. Dwarfing me and even the sun princess the creature was a sickly mash of greens and browns. Its armour bore several vicious scars some parts had nasty dents but this just added to the intimidation factor of the creature. Like the human it had five digit appendages.

Richard to my amazement climbed up and into the creature a metal door opening allowing him inside. Luna banged into me roughly giving me a sneer as she went to acknowledge Richard. Growling I slapped her flank with my tail sharply as she passed causing her to yelp glowering at me as I snickered.

Richards Pov

Goodbyes were brief and then we left for the dreaded forest. Luna and chrysalis flew beside me keeping up with me easily as we made our way quickly towards our destination. Chrysalis remained silent though out the journey ignoring both me and Luna as we occasionally engaged in small talk. Luna was fascinated with my world, the fact that our sun and moon moved independently amazed her as well as the fact that earth had no magic. Even chrysalis showed an interest in my world but said otherwise. We reached the forest after a thirty minute journey and it lived up to the reputation. Everything from the tress to simple shrub life emitted an aura of wickedness. Unlike the everfree forest which was just strange and slightly demonic this forest was the very definition of the word evil. The tress was warped and twisted black abominations the leaves black and grey seemingly rotting away.

The inside of the forest was pitch black unnerving us as images of what forgotten horrors lurked in the cover of the darkness. Nearly all the plants were armed with thorns or were a sickly bright colour indicating that they were probably poisonous. Luna shifted uncomfortably next to me as we started at the nightmare full forest. Even Chrysalis was unnerved her eyes darting back and forth as if scanning for a potential threat. Deciding to help them relax I spoke up,

"Come on girls you have nothing to fear this mech has enough fire power to evaporate this entire forest" I lied knowing all too well that this forest was probably several miles long and wide. Deciding to take the leap I stepped over the barrier that separated the green meadow from the forest. I felt an unnatural cold breeze slither up my spine, as if my body knew that this place was evil.

The forest despite being pitch black was no match for the power of human technology, the HUV lights cut thought the darkness with ease illuminating our path as my mech tried to locate the signal which was proving to be a challenge for some unknown reason. So we had only encountered a few of warped black timber wolfs with glowing red eyes. These creatures despite their menacing appearance were easily dispatched via crushing them or slamming them into one of the ancient deformed trees.

Luna had been uncomfortable with the concept of killing but giving her history it was easier for her than it would be for any other pony. Chrysalis wasn't nearly as bothered but still cringed if the death was particularly violent like a timber wolf having its skull crushed. I found it easy the mech's power being more than a match for the frail wooden wolfs. What unnerved me was that we had encountered noting serious yet. Given my track record it was unlikely that we were just luckily avoiding all the big game. As we progressed I felt an increasing sense of unease as if we were being watched, yet the scanners remained blank.

"AAHHH" Luna's voice caused me to jump a meter in the air as I whirled round to see what was wrong. Looking I notice that she was covered in some kind of transparent slime. Her head was covered her fur sticky and dishevelled. Freezing I notice a continues trail of slime pouring down from above looking up I feel my heart leap into my mouth

"Wyverns" I heard Luna whisper the creatures screeched there ravenous eyes focusing on the two girls as they started to circle. Growling I started up the rail the weapon humming gently as the mech quickly ran though the checks before bringing the weapon online. The first Wyvern screeched lunging for Chrysalis as the rail gun started up. The sheer power of the bullets killed the creature instantly, realising a loud whimper as it fell to the ground its body having been torn apart. What happened next could only be described as chaos as the monsters descended there claws and deadly dagger filled jaws tearing into us as we tried to repel them.

The mech's weapons reaped havoc tearing off limbs and cutting them to ribbons as Luna and chrysalis used their powerful magic to throw boulders and other deadly items at the Wyverns as they skilfully ducked and weaved looking for an opening in our defence. I nearly tripped as one of the bigger creatures slammed into me its wing flailing about as its claws raked up and down my armor leaving small gorges as it tried to dislodge itself. Grunting in frustration I slammed my left arm down on the creatures causing it to go limp as the mech powered arm smashed the Wyvern neck into a fine paste.

Sweat was trickling down my fore head as my body tired from the fighting the girls were in no better shape panting as their magic was stretched to the maximum like me the Wyverns were extremely magic resident so it made their job all that much harder.

"We can't keep this up" I yelled as another Wyvern fell dead at my feet.

"No hay" Chrysalis shouted sardonically her right eye bleeding from a nasty scratch. Luna's magic was still holding strong as she defeated enemy after enemy her eyes narrowed dangerously as she dared the next one to make a move. I needed to end this and end it fast the particle cannon would have a limited amount of shots due to the lighting being poor the weapon drained power from the mech's battery. The mech's battery charged via sunlight or though the slow progress of removing the 120 kg battery and replacing it whilst the other was charged. With a mighty boom the weapon fired blasting thought the Wyverns like wet pieces of paper. The surviving Wyverns screeched in fear as they retreated back into the cover of darkness.

Panting Luna collapsed next to the mech her body heaving as she tried to regain her breath. Taking pity on her I tenderly picket her up placing her on my shoulder as she smiled in thanks. Chrysalis glared at me and I soon found myself carrying two tired mares almost comically as they slowly recovered from the brutal fight. We rested briefly in a small clearing the Mech's light providing us with ample light as we ate a quick meal. We were all on high alert the wyverns had made us incredibly cautious fearing something worse we decided to not stop for too long.

The journey progressed relatively quite we spotted a couple of manticore's here and there but they kept their distance. Luna and I chatted idly as we continued to track the missing soldier. Chrysalis and I rarely spoke, never saying more than a few words to each other. So far the girls had traded no words with each other the most being a glare or sneer at the other as they went out there way to avoid each other. The signal grew stronger with each passing minute the indicator telling me that the beacon was less than two clicks away from me.

I was unable to get back in contact with the private Davidson which filled me with a small sense of dread at the likely possibility that he was dead. Even if he was I could still scavenge the tech there and hopefully get myself set up with useful items. If we came across a jeep or even an aerial vehicle I could have the girl's teleport it to the edge of the forest then take it back to the castle.

I looked down at my holopad the device telling me that the beacon was less than a hundred feet away. I forced my way though a thick chunk of shrubbery aside and felt my body froze.

The campsite or what was left of it was coated in fresh blood the bodies of men were scattered some having been torn apart bullet shells littered the ground as the weapons lay at their respective owners sides. Some of the men were hardly recognisable but sadly the ones that were confirmed that this was my team from the plane. The aircraft in name was still mostly intact one of the wings was torn badly and two of the engines were severely damaged. The cone had snapped of and was lying ten feet away from it, but all in all it was amazing that it had survived the impact still mostly intact.

I stood there in silence for a minute to commemorate the dead. Luna had turned a sickly green and was looking at me in pity. Chrysalis face remained neutral her facial and body features giving nothing away but her eyes told another story. Sighing in sadness I went about gathering up the dead and laying them out in rows whilst the guns were put into the large plane.

The girls helped with moving items like ammo and weapons though more than once I had to pry a loaded gun away before it could discharge its loud into the curious pair. The girls had been fascinated by the plane asking trivial questions as they inspected every inch of it. Once they were satisfied and the endless dull questions had finally ended our work progressed faster than i had expected.

I had discovered to my delight that there were battery chargers as well as spare parts and special tools for the mech these items and this vehicle were too important to lose or leave. I had proposed my plan to Luna who had been hesitant at first but had promptly agreed on the promise that I would let her play with the non dangerous or precious items. Chrysalis had shown a disturbing interest in the weapons and how they were used. I felt a twinge of sadness as I found the torn body of Private Davidson the young man's face frozen in fear. I tenderly removed his dog tag making a note to make sure that these men were remembered for their bravery.

The ship was designed to act as a make ship base if it crashed or was downed by enemy fire. It had enough ammunition and rations to feed a small team for a few weeks. After I was sure that everything was loaded and I had sealed to hatch preventing anything from getting in, I instructed Luna and Chrysalis where I wanted the ship to be sent. In the everfree forest there was a large flat survive about two hundred feet away from the entrance. The location was relatively quiet and lacked the more dangerous predators that lurked in the darker parts of the forest.

I could set up a few defence turrets to prevent another kidnapping. Luna and Chrysalis horns glowed causing a beautiful mix of different shades of blue and green as they pushed all their magic into teleporting the plane. With an audible crack the plane vanished with a blinding white flash. The pony and changeling collapsed on the ground panting as their energy depleted bodies desperately tried to regain a fraction of their lost strength. Smirking at their sweat coated faces I set about dealing with the bodies. Burying them would take too much time and lacking the proper equipment I decided to just cremate the bodies.

Later

The fire illuminated the pitch black forest showing the bodies of trees, plants and animals as the fire slowly ate the dead flesh of the men there dog tags held firmly in my hands as I sighed at the small relief that John was not among them. This of course was a bitter sweet relief for these men and Davidson had died.

Luna snoozed quietly beside me her body cuddled up to me as Chrysalis sat there glowering evilly at the sleeping alicorn. Unconsciously I allowed one of my hands to gently stroke her mane enjoying feeling of the silk like hair between my fingers. Chrysalis hissy fit at me patting Luna showed that despite their higher maturity than most ponies they still had very childish qualities. They had a lot in common with humans but seemed to lack the drive to gain, conquer and kill that sadly dictated much of my world today.

Humans despite their far greater technology and strength could learn something from these peaceful ponies. My thoughts were cut off by a black blur darting past my head screaming in pain as it disappeared into a clump of thick bushes, several feet away freezing in shock I nearly missed Chrysalis yell. Acting on instinct I shoved Luna aside whilst leaping to the side as a gigantic serpent head smashed into the spot where we had just been. Not taking any chances I leapt into the mech slamming my hand down on the power button.

Looking up I swore sadistically as I was confronted by a monster that was famous in my worlds. The creature had two heads at the front one being a lion the other being strangely enough a dragon. Where the tail should have been, was replaced with the head and body of a massive enraged snake. Its gleaming white fangs coated in venom, the creature before us was A Chimera. Luna yelped in shock as she was roughly awoken before turning white as she saw the creature in front of us.

Chrysalis started charging up a powerful offensive spell as Luna levitated several of the scattered boulders and small dead trees. Not waiting for theatrics I opened fire on the beast the bullets puncturing the beast's body drawing blood that was surprisingly blue. This only seemed to enrage the creature as it lunged forward throwing me against a rock resulting in a horrible screech as rock and metal grinded against one another. Its claws scraped against the armor of the mech pushing the mech's defence capacity to its fullest. Luna and chrysalis magic seemed to do nothing more than annoy the mighty beast as it swatted at them like a common house cat with string. Grunting in pain I fired the particle cannon watching as the beast went arse over tits, its heads all roaring in fury as it quickly regained its balance turning its six eyes on me.

Cursing I pivoted to the left to avoid the lethal sharp claws of the chimera as I tried to think of a way to take it down using missiles was far too hazardous there wasn't the space or the time to fire one. The rail gun and particle gun did small titbits of damage to the creature, but a slow drawn out fight would only result in us dying. Sadly on top of the creatures claws and teeth it turned out that the dragon head retained its ability to breathe fire. I narrowly avoided a deadly jet of flames as sweat poured down my body soaking my armor causing massive discomfort as I found it hard to breathe due to the strain the fight was having on me.

I aimed my cannon at the firing off shot after shot hoping that it might somehow kill the bastard. Sadly the creature was far smarter than I had anticipated, ducking forward the dragon head massive jaws clamped down on my arm which held the cannon and with a mighty wrench tore the mech's arm off. Warning signals flared around the mech as the HUD reported that the particle cannon was off line. Terror filled my being as I realised that the only weapon that had any effect had been ripped off and thrown against a tree. Panting for breath I decided to use the mech's weight and raw strength rather than waste ammunition. Slamming into the beast I succeeded in knocking it back following up with a vicious upper cut into the jaw of the dragon head. This seemed to have the right effect for the punch dislodged several of the heads teeth and left a nasty mark as it retreated slightly Glaring at me with hate filled eyes. Glowering at cunt I waited for it to make a move hoping to out flank it and with luck maybe end the battle. I jumped back as the chimera leapt its paws outstretched as it attempted to pin me on the ground. I picked up a large sharp piece of metal that had been part of the plane and wielded it like I would a knife. I know had a weapon that could actually help. Looking at each other we both charged slamming into each other with enough force to send the girls tumbling.

The chimera made a fatal mistake that i took fool advantage off. The creature's dragon head stretched forward opening its jaws to unleash a torrent of flames when I had struck taking the sharp twisted metal I rammed the sharp object thought the dragon's mouth and in to its head.

The head screeched in agony as it flailed about wildly causing the creature to retreat as it tried to remove the object. The dragon's eyes leaked blood as it deathly wails echoed around the forest never seeming to end as it continued to cry. The massive head went limp signalling that it was finally dead. The reaming two heads were enraged roaring and hissing at me as they advanced on me. Sadly I underestimated there speed and quickly found myself pinned firmly against a tree. This time though I would not escape one of my arms gone and at half the power I had to start i knew that the creature had won. Luna and Chrysalis desperately tried to distract it crying out in distress at my predicament.

Just as I had given up hope A streak of black energy slams into the chimera sending it tumbling as i gasped in relief no longer having the strain of trying to pry the creature off of me. Turning I feel my jaw hit the floor. There in front of me is a pony black as night with wings and a horn? The now identified Alicorn has a billowing Blue mane that like Luna and celestia, seems to be made of energy. The pony steps forward and I see that like us it is badly injured. The chimera now severely injured in a desperate attempt, tries to blindly attack with a flurry of random swipes. This proves to be fruitless as the alicorn nimbly avoids the clumsy swings as it continues to attack the chimera.

Not wishing to be left out I shakily pick up the piece of metal and with a roar, leap forward swinging the blade crudely my target unaware. A sickening splat rang out as the serrated edge of the metal pierces the lion heads severing the spinal cord causing the mighty beast to collapse twitching violently on the ground as its life slowly slipped away.

I woozily climb out of the mech falling to the ground as fatigue finally hits me. I gasp in pain and exhaustion as the black alicorn looks at me in shock. I start to speak up to thank her when a voice cries behind me

"YOU" turning I see that Luna has a look of horror on her face as she stares at the pony.

The black alicorn shakily takes a step forward its eyes having slits instead of pupils are a bright green that seemed to pierce the darkness. Opening its mouth a soft feminine voice speaks out

"Hello sister"


	5. I could make you care

"Hello sister"

GASP, my eyes threw themselves open as I stumbled to my hooves the same scene racing though my head I marched to the balcony looking north to where the small outline of the forest could be seen. Shaking my head I tried to clear my head of that horrifying image. It was the dead of night the moon slowly ascending across the sky as I paced back and forth my thoughts directed towards my younger sister. I felt a sudden wave of pain radiate from the connection that I shared with my sister. It was brief but the pain was great. I froze as the connection was severed either Luna was too weak or she was. My eyes watered slightly at the prospect of her being dead.

Teleporting to the throne room I effortlessly blasted the large throne aside revelling a large chest. Tearing it open I looked down at the golden armor that was perfectly reserved waiting for the call of battle. The armor in name had several ancient spells on it that helped channel energy. Once my body adorned the armor I pictured myself in front of the forest and shivered as the familiar chill ran up my spine before I reappeared in front of the Misser forest.

My senses were already going haywire at the amount of dark magic this place was radiating. Ignoring it I charged forward using my magic to scan the forest for my little sister. My horn glowing a blinding yellow light as it slashing thought the darkness mercilessly sending shadowy creatures fleeing in terror as I relentlessly galloped on grizzly scenes plaguing my mind.

I ran into very little trouble few creatures would dare mess with a alicorn especially an alicorn who's younger sibling was in danger a few wyverns foolishly tried to attack me the result wasn't pretty, whilst I didn't kill them I gave them a vicious beating sending them running with their tails between their legs. This forest housed many monsters and beasts some that were dangerous enough to challenge me and my sister.

This forest had once been so pure and full of positive magic but a ancient demon that my parents fought and defeated, changed this forest that warping this place with evil black magic until it resembled tartarus more than its former self. I picked up the faint life signal of my sister and I felt my heart flutter she was still alive wounded but alive. I allowed my majestic wings too unfold taking flight I speed off in the direction of the signal prepared to fight to the death to protect Luna.

Then I felt it that cold hopeless feeling that could only be experienced by encountering one creature wendigos Rushing forward my eyes dilated as the foul beasts circled my sister and the human there eyes full of unsuppressed cruelty as they slowly froze them. Sadly the Richard was freezing the quickest probably due to his human nature whilst the changeling and my sister desperately tried to fight them off.

I snorted in rage slamming my hoof down as I realised a wave of fire causing the beasts to screech in fear as their natural weakness ate away at the surrounding ice. The wendigos turned their attention on me cowing slightly as my magic drowned the surrounding area. My rage great that these monsters would dare hurt my sister. Rearing me head back I released a colossal wave of fire that disintegrating the ice prisons slamming into the beasts with enough force to send them flying.

Screeching in rage they retreated into the darker parts of the forest their icy blue bodies soon disappearing as the darkness engulfed their bodies.

Turning I approached my sister who was shaking on the ground and nuzzled her affectionately my muzzle rubbing against her check gently. Luna looked up at me smiling weakly before turning to Richard who was uttering profanities loudly as he gasped for breath. Her look was one of great concern a light blush visible, making me slightly suspicious of her and the human's friendship. I gasped at the black Alicorn on the ground her eyes shut hiding her trade mark eyes but there was no mistake the mare in front of me Nightmare moon. My first instinct was to attack, attack and vanquish her or trap her in stone for all eternity but something made me pause gone was the aura of foul black magic and her armor was no longer present her body looked malnourished and she bore many wounds.

In reality I was stumped here was nightmare moon one of the most evil mares who shouldn't even exist due to her being Luna's corrupted side, not a separate entity but also should have been destroyed by the elements of harmony. This made me stop was there a chance that she wasn't destroyed because there was a chance of redemption, could she be redeemed was the question that cycled though my thoughts as I started at the unconscious mare. I had been horrified at the body of the chimera surprised that the four of them had beaten it. The chimera was one of the most feared creatures in Equestria even alicorns like I and dragons avoided them if possible due to their incredible strength and next to complete resistance against all but the most deadly of spells. Despite our god like appearance and powers we were not gods and could still die if attacked by a powerful creature. My sister and little niece cadence would not have the strength to defeat a chimera and even I would struggle against the evil creature.

Later

I had healed most of the group's injuries receiving a string of foul words from Richard when I fixed his dislocated shoulder which he said he hadn't felt during the fight. He thanked me and explained how Nightmare moon had saved his life and helped him vanquish the chimera. I sat beside Luna as they recuperated. Richard explained what had happened to the soldiers and the situation with the flying machine.

Richards's pov

After I had filled Celestia on what had happened I went about seeing to reattaching the mech's arm. With my instruction and the help of the nano bot and Celestia the mech's arm was reattached if crudely. The little bot skittered up and down the mech reattaching wires and melding broken plates together. I checked on Chrysalis whilst princess celestia fussed over Luna making sure that she wasn't too badly hurt. Chrysalis brushed me off with a wave of a hand, hoof as she healed minor cuts and bruises on her face. The now named Black alicorn was still out for the count having lost consciousness when the weird ice horses attacked.

She fascinated me her resemble to Luna was staggering despite the different colour and size. Once we were able and the mech was running again, we departed I carried the Nightmare moon tenderly in my hands as she slept peacefully. Luckily due to Celestia's magic and navigation skills, we found our way out far faster than we did finding the plane and alicorn mare. Celestia had earned a smidgen more of my respect her armor looked like it was used for war and her fury when she had faced down the wendigos had even unnerved me.

We made great progress only stopping so that Celestia could raise the sun. Unsurprisingly Ponies were rather nervous two alicorns princess's a changeling and a giant metal machine would make anyone apprehensive. Nightmare moon was taking to the canterlot castle hospital whilst Luna was taken to her room to rest. This left me chrysalis and celestia in an awkward silence. Chrysalis strutted off to her room refusing to admit that celestia had saved our asses. This left me with the princess.

Celestia waited until the door was closed before turning to me her face quickly going red.

"Your reckless foolishness nearly got my sister killed" She hissed causing me to take a step back in surprise.

"Your sister knew this risks when she came with me" I spat glowering at the bitch with fury.

"And for what nothing" She shouted stomping her hood down in anger as her eyes bored into mine.

"How dare you there were men in that forest that needed rescuing and the tech was too valuable to lose, above all I made a promise" I shouted matching her voice with mine.

"Well how did that turnout was it worth it for Silly toys and dead humans" She snarled at me her voice slowly rising as her frustration got the better of her.

"Fuck you, you bitch maybe if you had gotten off your fat ass and done something we could have saved them" I roared causing her to flinch slightly.

"HOW DARE THOU SPEAK TO US LIKE THAT THOU ARE NOTHING COMPARED TO US" She screamed in third person, her voice echoing as I winced at the volume but refused to cringe at her hate filled stare.

"I RISKED MY LIFE TO TRY AND SAVE THOSE MEN YOUR SISTER CAME ALONG BECAUSE SHE CARED BECAUSE UNLIKE YOU, YOU HEARTLESS CUNT SHE KNOWS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE JUDGED AND DISCRIMINATED AGAISNT" I retaliated my temper already rocketing with the stupid nag. Celestia horn started to glow as she looked at me with killer intent I raised my pistol ready to kill the princess.

We stood at a standoff our eyes daring the other to make a move before a timid voice squeaked

"Um princess" Twilight and the rest of the main six were now in the room fluttershy and rarity were shaking from the deafening shouts whilst the rest looked anxious at the two of us as killer intent filled the room. Snorting in disgust I turned and left slamming the door in my wake as I went to cool down.

I paced back in forth in my room several things troubling me as I tried to calm myself. My anger had always been an issue but when I was in the army most of the time it hadn't mattered because the enemy was on the receiving end. But these ponies here didn't deserve to have to put up with my bullshit. Maybe Celestia was right maybe I was reckless but never foolish. My mind wondered back to the black alicorn in the Medical ward she had saved my life distracting the creature so I could escape and kill it. She was depicted as a monster by the princess's but like most things there were two sides to every story.

Later

The day came and went and soon the crescent moon could be seen its light illumination the dark guardian as I sat under an ancient apple tree sighing as the gentle breeze of night caused me to shiver slightly.

"Richard" a voice timidly stated. Turning my eyebrow shot up as Celestia slowly trotted toward me her head hung low as she sat next to me facing away.

"Hey what's up" I gently asked knowing why she had come.

"I wanted to apologise for my brash behaviour earlier today it was unbecoming of me" she whispered her voice filled with shame.

"Celestia you were worried about your sister and I was dealing with the death of an entire platoon, a heated argument was going to happen" I replied sighing exhausted from the lack of sleep and fighting.

"Other than my niece she is the only family I have and one of the three alicorns left in the world" She said looking at me her gentle eyes full of pain and I realised just how stressful her job must be. I grimaced as her eyes watered panicking I did the only thing I could think of, awkwardly hugged her my body tensing as she melted into the hug placing her head on my shoulder as her body shook. I sat there my body tense as I pleaded for the awkwardness to end. Celestia raised her head, her intelligent eyes staring deep into mine as we sat there in awkward silence.

"Thanks" She muttered her checks turning a light pink as she blushed in embarrassment. Scratching the back of my head I laughed lightly

"No problem everyone needs a shoulder to cry on" I allowed a ghost of a smile to work its way onto my lips as she blushed deeper. Standing up Celestia smiled at me warmly her eyes showing a new found respect for me as she departed stopping only briefly to say goodnight.

Yawning I stretched my back which was now painfully stiff and departed for bed. Sadly the castle was huge and finding your room was harder than it was made out to be. I stumbled into my room collapsing on the bed as energy left my body, only having enough reserves to toss my shirt to the other side of the bed. My eyes closed heavily and I was out.

Uggghhh, slowly my eyes opened the brightness of the sun causing me to whimper as I gently placed my my head into the pillow. That fucking arsehole of a sun had managed to cause me pain every time I woke up. I paused for a minute my brain clicking that my pillow was wet. Looking up I froze up as I realised that this was in fact not my bed and that pillow was the chest of princess Luna who was snoring gently as a small string of saliva ran down her mouth and chest.

"Oh shit" I whispered as i realised that if I was caught Celestia would kill me or worse Luna would kill me. I tried to stealthily get up which sadly resulted in me tripping over the bed sheets and cracking my head of the side of the bedside table.

"Huh wha" Luna mumbled looking up her eyes half closed as she tried to assess the situation despite being half asleep. I tried to quietly sneak out in the hopes that she couldn't see me.

"Richard is that you" her voice instantly perked up as she smiled groggily at me before freezing. Her eyes snapping open as she realised that I was half naked. I strange smile worked its way onto her face before she disappearing replaced by confusion.

"What are thou doing in my room" she asked wiping drool away from her mouth as she trotted over to me.

"You see I got slightly lost last night and ended up in your room" I answered the awkwardness of the situation flustering me. Luna smirked waling over to me swishing her hips seductively as I froze like a deer in headlights.

"Are thou sure they didn't sneak in just to see us" she asked staring up at my unclothed chest.

"I can assure you it was an accident" I panicky said losing my cool as I backed away. Women had always been my weak point and I panicked when confronted by one. Luna smile never left as she circled me her tail rubbing against my waist as she giggled lightly.

"Luna are you awake" The voice of celestia caused her to pause before sighing in defeat. Mentally I cheered for Celestia timing the awkwardness of the situation had nearly reduced me to a stuttering wreck. The horrible question now asking was Luna flirting with me. I had never thought about a relationship with a human never mind another species. Nah she was probably just playing about. She had a mean trickster's streak which many of the castles inhabitancies had been on the receiving end of.

Pushing the thought from my head I quickly left the room once again descending to breakfast shirtless. As expected my lack of shirt wasn't missed by anyone who took the time to make jibs at my expense. Chrysalis had been the worse; amazingly the changeling queen actually possessed a sharp wit and vicious sense of humour. Which I had to admit suited her.

As I munched on a slice of toast I yawned again my eyes slightly watering as I clumsily wiped the tears away. Fluttershy squeaked in fear as she caught sight of my teeth and I froze realising the one footnote that had never been taken into account.

"Um Mister Richard sir, what exactly do you eat if you don't mid telling me that is" she whispered catching the attention of everyone in the room. There piercing stares made me feel like i was on trial as I tried to handle the delicate situation.

"Well fluttershy my species are omnivores our diet consists of meat, fish, poultry and vegetables" I said resulting in multiple gasps as some looked at me in fear.

"Girls please don't be scared yes my people eat meat and we are the apex predators of my world but we would never eat a fellow sentient creature and many of us love animals" I said calming some of their fears as they physically relaxed slightly.

Chrysalis pov

I watched with amusement as Richard tried to explain to the naive ponies about him being a predator. I was surprised that he was an apex predator this would make my mission harder if he turned on me. Something about that thought hurt me I found myself wondering did I really go with Richard just to square our dept or did I go because I wanted to go with him. The blue hussy could prove to be a problem as she seems to have devolved a crush on the human. If the human becomes interested in her then it would be next to impossible to convincing him to help me invade this place.

My thoughts were cut off by an arrogant voice behind me

"Queen Chrysalis the council has sent me" the voice said snidely and I growled as the last changeling I wanted to see made himself known.

"Glitter-fang" I spat my loathing for the little weasel as strong as ever.

"Your majesty" he said mockingly smirking at my look of rage.

"What are you doing here" I hissed my patience for the sorry excuse of a changeling already run thin.

"The council are concerned about your feeble plan and wish to revaluate your value as our Queen and to the hive" he said a wicked grin spreading across his muzzle as he took delight in seeing my horrified look.

"Are you questioning my rights to the throne" I barked fear niggling away at the back of my skull as the bucking parasite silently gloated.

"Of course not your majesty the council are including your mother" he drawled smirking viciously at the mention of my mother.

"When am I to attend court" I demanded glaring into Glitter-fangs eyes with a malicious so powerful I was surprised that he didn't drop dead there.

"Two days my Queen" He said changing into his Pegasus before leaping out the window

"You best not be late" He said amused as his form was quickly swallowed up by the clouds that were quickly blocking out the sun as teams of Pegasus manipulated the clouds into place. Snarling I slammed my hoof into the cold hard stone floor resulting in a clang as I silently cursed shaking my throbbing hoof gently as my anger threatened to boil over.

"Who was that asshole" My body froze as I went white scared to turn around as I realised I had been caught. Turning stiffly I grimaced as I was confronted by Richard his hoofs crossed as his face wore a scowl. I considered lying for a minute but threw that idea out the window; I refused to look like more of a fool by trying to lie to a creature that would know straight away I was being mendacious.

"That was a changeling known as Glitter-fang the personal advisor of Head councillor Thorax my mother" I said trying to hide the pain I felt at the fact that my own mother thought I was a failure. I was good at burying my emotions but there was something extra painful about knowing that your own mother hated you.

"You know my mother never liked me she would allow her boyfriend, uh coltfriend to beat me senseless, whilst she just watched she never stood up for me and never showed any care for me" Richard spoke shocking me that he would indulge in his past with me.

"The thing is Chrysalis despite the fact that you may be disliked by the councillors, hell by your own mother but know this that I will always stand by your side, because at the end of the day you have saved my ass enough times for me to have your back" He finished looking at me whilst inside I was shaken. This human actually cared about me and considered me an ally.

For the first time since arriving at canterlot I allowed a smile to grace my lips not malicious or cruel but a smile of happiness.

"Thank you Richard" I said simply trotting past him as I retired to my room my thoughts jumbled. Once I was in the safety of my room I collapsed on the soft feathery bed moaning as I felt a headache coming on. Richard confused me so much he made me feel so warm inside; he was kind and sensitive yet at the same time strong and independent. I only felt this way when I was feeding on love but it felt different like it was deeper inside of me. Could it be love I briefly pondered before snorting in disgust, there was no room in my heart for love. The meeting scared me, very rarely was a queen challenged by the court but when it did happen the consequences for the queen were severe. If I was seen as unfit to rule I would be banished forbidden to ever return or worse if they saw it fit they could have me marked as a traitor to the changelings and executed.

Sighing I decided to take a nap my head splitting from all the stress.

Richards Pov

I felt sympathy for Chrysalis as she was good at covering her emotions but I knew inside she was deeply upset. I knew the feeling knowing that your own mother considers you to be nothing. From what I could make of the conversation she was to return to her home in the next two days so they could decided if she remains queen or not. I would find out later what would happen if she lost but I had a niggling feeling that a simple slap on the hands or hoofs was not the answer.

If they tried to hurt her I would personally see to it that there entire city burned. No one hurt anyone close to me and got away with it the same stood for Luna as well. Out of all the ponies I have meet Chrysalis and Luna were the two that I felt closest too. Both of them had insecurities about themselves that I could empathise with due to me having experienced some of them myself. I was snapped out of my pondering by a panicked nurse slamming into me causing me to stumble whilst she was sent sprawling to the floor.

"Hey where are you going in such a rush" I asked in amusement.

"Ni-nightmare m-m-moon has awoken" she squeaked cowing at my intimidating size.

"Take me there" I shouted as she whimpered shakily getting to her hoofs she beaconed me to follow her. I arrived to see Nightmare causing chaos her eyes full of fear as she looked around in confusion before her eyes landed on mine. Rushing forward I slammed my arms down on her shoulder pinning her to the bed behind her as she futilely shook trying to shake me off her horn glowed darkly as a black aura surrounded me I winced expecting to be flung against a wall. When nothing happened I looked down to see her looking equally shocked.

"Where am I, why isn't my magic working and who are you" She shouted her voice horse as her panicked stricken eyes darted around looking for an exit.

"Easy, easy you're in a hospital you were hurt very badly in that forest and we brought you back" I said forcefully her struggles weakening as she started to calm slightly.

"I am going to realise my hold on you and when i do you will relax and let me explain the situation to you okay!" I instructed she nodded feebly as I released her she sat back on her ass looking at me in confusion as she waited for me to speak.

I explained in detail about why I was there and how she passed out when the wendigos attacked. Told her how I convinced Celestia to bring her to the canterlot hospital. I waited as she slowly digested the information her body relaxing slightly as she realised that she wasn't in immediate danger.

"Why did you help me, surely the princess's have told you about me and what i have done and tried to do" she asked her voice soft and barely above a whisper.

"Because like you I have done things I'm not proud of I have seen countless horrors and evils so great that if any pony ever learned the full extent, would probably scar them for life if not reduce them to a gibbering wreak" I finished solemnly my thoughts briefly flashing back to the school.

"What is your name" I asked tired of referring to her as nightmare moon. The black alicorn froze for a second as if thinking about the question before nodding her head and replying

"Eclipse, calls me Eclipse" She said a small smile gracing her muzzle. After she introduced herself we chatted quietly with each other getting to know the other as we waited for Celestia to show up.

Sadly what I hadn't intended for was for Twilight and her friends and both the princess to show up.

"Richard back away from that monster now" Now cried in fear as she tried to get too me only held back by her sister. Celestia frowned as she noticed that Eclipse wasn't attacking.

"Richard" Eclipse squeaked ducking behind me causing eight jaws to simultaneous hit the ground as they watched a revered evil Alicorn hide behind me like a new born foal. Even I was surprised from what I had heard she was ruthless and cruel.

"Eclipse its okay you can tell them nothing will happen to you as long as I am here" I whispered placing my hand on her shoulder failing to notice the look of fury on Luna's face as she grinded her teeth in frustration. Taking a shaky step forward, Eclipse spoke.

We stood there for hours hearing her story, how she had been defeated, how she had been ripped from Luna's body and had woken up in that horrible forest and how her body had slowly started to form. When she finished speaking we were left stunned.

"So what do we do now" I asked looking down at the princess.

"I'm not sure, there has never been a single recording of something like this happening" Celestia pondered looking at eclipse with some mistrust. Luna looked equally shocked but still managed to hold a scornful glare towards the black mare. Twilight looked confused and seemed to mentally be going over anything that could help explain the situation. Unsurprisingly the rest looked perplexed and puzzled by the strange anomaly.

The process was long and hard as the topic of where she would go was brought up. She couldn't stay in the castle nor could she stay in a dungeon. Eventually it was decided that she would live with me which was meet by process from Luna, who stated that she could be faking. Eventually I was able to convince her that her magic didn't work on me and that I was more than able to look after myself. After that was dealt with we were ushered out as Celestia stayed behind to have a private conversation with Eclipse. I went to find Chrysalis needing to have a word with her.

Looking around the castle I found the room I was looking for and found Chrysalis standing outside on the balcony her body fatigued worn, her wings moving faintly in the gentle breeze.

"Chrysalis I need to know what will happen if you are seen unfit to rule" I watched as her body tensed before a sigh escaped her lips turning to face me I was shocked to see that her face held a deep sorrow and I knew straight away that it was bad if it was able to splinter her emotional barricade.

"If I am seen as unfit to rule I will be banished from novo the home land of the changeling and forbidden to return or even worse they may see it fit to execute me" She said finally opening up to me her eyes were full of grief as she paced back in forth in front of me restlessly.

"Chrysalis I'm coming with you" I said causing her to stop and look at me in horror.

"You can't, foolish human you would be killed before you reached our gates by the guards" she said looking at me like I was an idiot. I smiled laughing as she got herself worked up.

"Chrysalis the plane back at ponyville has suits of armor that are designed to survive artillery guns I'm sure a few bugs trying to stab me with pointed sticks isn't going to work" I said smirking as she growled at me.

"How dare you call my people bugs you senseless primate" She said matching my smirk as she composed herself. She looked at me with a weird look her eyes glazing over slightly as she started at me a smile appearing on her face before her eyes dilated and she shook her head slightly.

"Chrysalis you helped me so now I'm helping you" I said ending the conversation. Chrysalis tried to protest but in the end realised that I was dead set on coming so gave up. Luna and the rest of the girls were unsurprisingly less than joyful when I told them my intentions. That being a colossal understatement Luna was livid. It took some persuasion but the girls grudgingly accepted that running off to extraordinarily dangerous locations was the social norm for me. Luna had wanted to come for some strange reason but her duty stopped her from coming with us. If I was going with her I would need supplies. That meant that I needed to go to ponyville or more specifically the everfree forest.

Later

Twilight sparkle and the gang rested in a private carriage whilst I worked on the mech that was being stored in the back of the train Chrysalis snoozed next to me as I walked around the mech trying to fix the minor stuff whilst I had some time to myself. Chrysalis had come in to see me work her fascination with technology bringing a smile to my lips as I watched her sleeping form. Form the bags under her eyes she looked like she hadn't slept for a few days. Guilt was not a new concept to me and those men's death had affected me greatly I had hoped that I would finally be able to reconnect with some of my own kind but like a lot of things in life things were never as simple as they were made to be.

"Too all passengers we will be arriving in ponyville shortly all passengers are reminded to keep all luggage and suitcases in the storage area or in a compartment located above the seats thank you" The intercom went dead as the message finished.

"Chrysalis we're nearly there" I whispered watching as her stunning green eyes opened unfocused but quickly smiling as she recognised my voice. Moaning she wobbly climbed to her feet as I finished the last of the repairs.

I slowly walked though ponyville with chrysalis being careful not to accidently steep on a pony as the massive mech carefully walked though the small town. Chrysalis walked beside me her disguise preventing ponies from freaking out anymore than they were at seeing me again. Twilight commented on her contentment at being back in ponyville. As we reached the edge of town we all went our spate ways leaving only me and chrysalis.

Arriving at the plane I quickly deactivated the lock waiting as the bay door slowly opened the alarm system sounding briefly as the door hit the floor with a loud thump. Chrysalis was sceptical at first refusing to enter the ship as I routed around for mech repair tools and parts, but slowly warmed up to the machine as she explored though the varies tools and items that littered the walls, floors and tables. I had nearly lost it when she somehow got a box stuck on head and instead of removing it with magic had panicked and started flailing around whilst I desperately tried to get it off resulting in me getting kicked twice and when it finally came off bitten, hard!

Chrysalis had sulked, her pride wounded whilst I tried to contain my mirth.

I had discovered to my amazement that the ship was packing power armour code named T-22 a bulky metal combat suit designed for heavy combat. Its thick armour being made of the same metal as the mech but due to the interior which spread the weight more evenly prevented the wearer, from being crushed by the immense weight which was a staggering half a ton. The inner suit had micro nano bots which helped the wearer lift heavier items and in general run the suit like a built in A.I. A couple of the nano bots would pierce the skin connecting with wearers mental signals meaning that when the wearer went to move the bots would link together and move in synch with the wearer.

The power armour most prominent feature was that it could act as a replacement for the NES the armour could connect to the mech and meant that the driver had more protection if anything pierced the mech. sadly many of the weapons and pieces of equipment were damaged but with a bit of loving care could work again. I found an experimental laser rifle as well as a high caliber magnum nicknamed the hand cannon. The laser rifle was a revolutionary weapon next to particle weapons. The weapon ran on battery cells known as plasmas cells which released a heat of near 4000°C which was enough to melt tank armor. The earlier models had been a disaster the weapon either giving the user 4rth degree burns or blowing up killing the user. The process off the weapon was messy and still in the trial stages.

Luckily for me this design only flow was occasionally jamming but due to its high success rate and the rarity of the cases of jamming meant that the pros outweighed the cons. The magnum was something of a old classic the weapon wasn't used in the army due to its nasty habit of breaking the owners arm unless drabbed in power armor also its recoil made it a bitch to fire off shots in fast succession making it unreliable in the field but good for killing heavily armoured foes which was why some power armoured soldiers carried them though they were rare. Chrysalis had a keen mind and was able to figure out how most stuff worked astonishingly quickly. Chrysalis informed me that if we wished to arrive at the city on time we would have to leave tonight this gave me time to get the mech repaired and suit up in the power armour. The weapons were stored in the mech as i went over the finale procedures checking that the T-22 was online and working and that the mech's weapons were reloaded and maintenance.

Soon darkness descended signalling that it was time to leave. I placed the T-22 helmet on my head before climbing into my mech checking the power supply as the mech's weapon system came online. The mech had been fully repaired the armour had been dented out in places and we had even got the shields online. With one last glance at the now locked base departed.

We travelled slowly thought the forest keeping an eye out for danger once we cleared the Everfree forest we could sprint the rest of the way. Chrysalis had told me that there were spells and curse in place that if she tried to teleport with me too her city it would probably just disintegrated me.

This meant that sadly we would have to make the long journey on foot. Even worse we had only been travelling for an hour and I was bored. We encountered very little except for a few bloody hooves that were dealt with swiftly. As we travelled we encountered few problems most of the beasts avoiding us as we travelled undisturbed. I slowed down as I noticed a faint glow in the distance

"Chrysalis call me crazy but are those lights" I asked pointing to the faint glow of what looked like a small town.

"Yes your right I didn't realise there would be any civilisation considering eh monsters that lurk here, then again my homeland is home to many predators and beasts" she said scratching her chin as she assessed the situation. As we approached we were surprised to see that the small town seemed to be in the preparation of celebration of some sort.

Deciding that I didn't want to cause any panic I climbed out of my mech after hiding it behind a couple of trees. Chrysalis warped into her disguise as we arrived. We were greeted by a grey colt with black hair his smile never wavered even as I came into view.

"Well high there my names grey hoof welcome to Sunny town" His cheeriness unnerved me slightly but I guessed that they must of heard about me from friends or family.

"Hello grey hoof my name is Richard and this is Christy" I said smiling politely as I pointed to the disguised Chrysalis.

"Well you two couldn't have come at a better time the celebration is about to began" he said laughing as he motioned for us to tour the small town. We decided that we could stop for a couple hours and maybe get some supplies. The ponies were going about their duties putting up colourful banners laying out food and in general seemed to be enjoying themselves. As we explored we come across a young white mare with a beautiful orange mane.

"Why doesn't he talk to me" she muttered as we passed deciding that it wasn't our business. Chrysalis seemed to enjoy herself as we chatted idly about the town.

"They're very friendly aren't they" she said as passing ponies waved to us smiles on their faces as they laughed and chatted to one another.

"Something is up though" I whispered causing Chrysalis ears to fold backward as she looked at me with confusion

"What makes you say that they are perfectly friendly enough granted they are foolish and ignorant and would be easy to manipulate. She finished allowing a nasty smile to grace her lips as she thought about manipulating the happy ponies.

"Then chrysalis why don't any of them have the marks on their flanks, also why isn't there one on you either" I asked causing her to freeze as she looked around realising that I was right. Chrysalis scrunched up her face slightly and seemed to be concentrating before growling in frustration.

" What the, my body is refusing to change so i have a cutie mark" She whispered panic entering her voice as she looked around paranoid.

"Is that bad" I whispered my fingers hovering over the trigger of the laser rifle as I prepared myself for anything.

"The magic of changing is a very old and very mysterious power we discovered that the body at times will refuse to change if it believes that it will put the owner of the body in harm" She finished scratching her head in confusion as she looked for anything that could be labelled a threat.

"But why would you having a cutie mark put you in danger" I pondered hoping that she would have an inkling of an idea.

"I do-,"Chrysalis sentence was cut off by a loud screams that pierced the night sky

"AAAHHHHHHHH" Turning my head in the direction I sprinted recognising the sound as belonging to a filly. I tore though sunny town reaching the edge I darted up the narrow path that led to a worn down house.

I slammed into the door tearing the door of its hinges as half a ton of metal slammed into the weak rotten frame of the door. Inside to my horror I saw a small filly with a bow tie being attacked by what looked like a bloody hoof but different more demonic. I growled as I saw the look of terror on the small filly face. Marching up to the creature I hoisted it off of her as the creature struggled. I slammed the beast into one of the walls resulting in a screech, before throwing it to the ground and brutally slammed my boot into its head.

This resulted in a sickening wet crack as the things head was crushed under the eminence weight of the armor. Chrysalis went over and comforted the weeping filly whilst I disposed of the creature in the conviently placed well on my left. I returned to see Chrysalis hugging the small filly speaking to her gently as she cried in fear. Now that I got a proper look I realised that this filly was related to Applejack her name was Apple something.

"Hey your Applejack's sister aren't you?" I asked in a gentle voice as I crouched down to get a look at her.

"yeah I'm apple bloom y'all know ma big sister" She asked her large eyes looking at me with hope as Chrysalis stood up her eyes deadly serious as she looked at me.

"Where you with anyone" I asked as she looked down a blush appearing on her face.

"I was with miss twilight but wandered off whilst she was working on movin them trees that were blockin' our path" She finished looking guilty as I realised that she had sneaked off and probably had twilight terrified out of her mind.

"Well your safe now" I said frowning I would persuade applejack and twilight to be gentle on the punishment considering that a monster nearly killed her.

As we walked down the path we froze at the nightmare that was in front of us. Where there had once been a friendly little town was now a dark destroyed ghost town the once festive streets were now dark and destroyed. The banners that were once so full of colour now lay in shredded rags the colour now soiled and worn.

"What the hell happened here" I whispered as I drew the hand cannon from its holster checking to make sure that the six chambers were occupied. Chrysalis reverted back to her true form causing Apple bloom to yelp as she jumped in fright.

"There was no other way, she was going to ruin the party" A raspy voice growled causing us to pause before slowly walking past a destroyed shop. We stopped in our tracks as a mound of earth started to shake violently before a skeletal hoof rose from the mound soon followed by a skull with bits of ragged flesh hanging onto the end as it piercing red eyes locked onto Apple Bloom. The Skelton walked towards us moaning as it continued to stare at the small filly.

"Please don't leave little one stay with us we will protect you" It rasped its voice feminine as it advanced on us. I steeped in front of Apple Bloom and fired. The 65 calibre bullet struck the Skelton destroying the upper half bodies as the lower half stumbled about. Sadly the roar of the bullet unsurprisingly attracted the rest of the inhabitancies attention and soon a small horde was forming there cries all the same

"Join us, please don't leave, we can protect yo, you can't leave" The chants unnerved the filly who was cowering behind me as swapped my magnum for the laser riffle. A low hiss sounded as the weapon powered up with a gentle squeeze the weapon discharged sending a lethal shot of pure heated energy striking one of the zombies in the chest. The creature screamed as it disintegrated. Its ashes were scattered as the creatures behind marched on uncaring of their fallen comrade their eyes all focused on Apple Bloom.

"Protect Apple Boom I will cover you" I shouted as I fired the laser rifle in small bursts tearing the monsters apart as more and more raised from the ground, a never ending wave of undead. Cursing I retreated as they started to overrun us, Chrysalis blasting the ones in front out the way as Apple Bloom cowered on her back her hoofs gripped chrysalis mane in a vice like grip. Arriving at the front I stopped as I realised to my horror that we were surrounded. Hundreds of eyes looked on silently as they waited for us to make a move. Back to back I realised that we were kind of fucked there were too many to take don and my mech was blocked by ten of the creatures.

CRACK

I watched in shock as one of the zombies lashed out at the ones surrounding it causing pandemonium as it turned to us

"Here's your chance RUN" the feminine voice yelled bucking one of the zombies that tried to intervene. Not waiting I sprinted towards the exit leaping onto the mech I tore the hatch open and threw myself down it as I slammed my fist onto the power button. Shouting at it in rage as it slowly powered up. Turning I took a look at the zombie mare that was surrounded her last words were

"Forgive me my sweet little Ruby" before she was engulfed in the sea of black and red. Grimacing I ran followed by chrysalis as we were followed by the mass of dead ponies.

The mech's guns tore thought the bulk of undead as they tried to block our escape. Chrysalis horn fired off violent waves of green light that cut the zombies to ribbons. We came to a clearing and watched as the monsters advanced. A golden glow behind me alerted me to another presence. Turning I looked on in amazement as a grey mare with orange mane materialised behind us what unnerved me were that her eyes glowed a soft gold.

"I'm so sorry Apple Bloom I never meant for you to follow me" she whispered her soft voice filled with sorrow as she looked at us with pity. Chrysalis stood by my side her eyes filled with killer intent as we prepared to fight or die.

"Apple Bloom where are you" The creatures hissed in fear and pain as the brilliant light of Twilight caused them to retreat back into the dark forest leaving us alone.

"Oh Richard Chrysalis what are you doing here" She asked in curiosity her frown replaced with a smile.

"Trust me Twilight you wouldn't believe me If I told you" I stated watching as Chrysalis handed the filly over to her.

Later

We quickly filled twilight in at Zecora's house the mare and zebra had been horrified to learn that such thing lived in the forest as well as the bloody hooves and so close to zecora as well. With some debating we had convinced zecora to move in with twilight for a few days until we could be sure that the ponies of sunny town were not a threat. Twilight thanked us profusely as she held the quivering filly close to her and promised me that she would teleport the three of them straight to ponyville and warn people about the cursed town.

Hours later.

I watched with some satisfaction as we left the everfree forest entering into a more desert resembling environment. We had both quickly decided not to talk about what happened in the town. As we travelled the sun slowly started to rise as the freezing cold night was replaced with the warmth of the early sun. Sadly the heat continued to rise as the sun rose higher into the sky soon the cosy warmth was replaced by an intolerable scorching heat. Chrysalis fared much better than me due to her wings being used to filter the heat and also due to the dessert being her species home.

"Chrysalis before we go any further is there anything that I should be wary off predators or natural hazards" I asked not wishing to be taken by surprise like in most cases.

"Well there are several nasty predators out there the worst is the sand dune worms" She simply stated.

"What the hell is Sand dune w-" I was cut off by a nasty tremor bellow me leaping out the way I yelled in panic as a massive creature appeared its massive head a mesh of teeth as it retreated back into the ground.

"RUN" I roared as the familiar tremor sounded again I picked up chrysalis who gasped as I threw her onto my shoulder Sprinting all out as the several areas of sand started to bulge showing that the creatures were just below the surface.

"Chrysalis what do we do" I asked at a lost as I fired off a few random shots only for it to be absorbed by the sand.

"Wait until they surface then aim for the head they don't have bones so they attacking the lower areas won't work" she shouted her voice severely muffled by the tremors the worms were making. I did as instructed and waited until one emerged its head aiming right for me as I fired the rail gun killing the creature as the powerful shells tore the hellish worm apart.

This pattern of run stop shot then run seemed to last for hours as the dune worms refused to give up there metal meal.

"Richard the rocks there" Chrysalis cried causing me to pivot on my heal sprinting for the Rocky surface where hopefully the worms could not follow. Yelling I leapt onto the hard surface panting as the worms behind me screeched in fury, cheated of their meal.

I fucking hate this desert I gasped as sweat poured down my face as the blistering sun cruelly glared down on me the fact that the mech had became like a massive oven and it was only with the weak little fan and plentiful water that I didn't die of heat exhaustion. It may have been childish but I had started a game of are we there yet with chrysalis due to the fact that she didn't feel the heat and wasn't in a massive metal machine that was like a lightning rod for heat. Chrysalis had been patient at first but as I asked more frequently her temper had started to get the best of her which I had loved exploiting.

We encountered varies threats but luckily no more dune worms. Nasty creatures like sandpaper scorpions nasty four meter long scorpions with pincers that could crush steel and more than once nearly amputated a limb on the mech. Other creatures like Rootorus which were carnivorous plants that took on the form of a beautiful mare to entice stallions into its mitts where it would then tear them apart. The monsters and the sweltering heat made the journey a nightmare.

"We are here," Chrysalis announced stopping in from of a large cave. I rose on eyebrow as I questioned Chrysalis mental health. Deciding to just go with the flow I remained silent as she led me into the cave. I later realised that we must be in the right place when we were stopped by a group of changeling guards.

"You majesty we are delighted to see that you are safe and unharmed" they chanted in unison turning to look at me nasty grins spread across their faces as they sized me up. Chrysalis shooed them away informing them that I was her personal guard and that they were to spread the word of my presence. It took me by surprise how ceremonial and harsh she was when addressing her subjects I had grown so accustomed to chrysalis, that I had forgotten that she was Queen Chrysalis!

As we walked further into the cavern the cave started to slant as the cave widened. The journey took thirty minutes due to me having to avoid tripping or falling over which would have been hazardous too both of us. Green mushroom like plants littered the ceiling and floors, glowing a soft green as we finally reached the bottom. Two burly changelings stood guard in front of a gigantic wooden barrier. Nodding at the queen they pushed a slot in the wall causing the massive wooden frame to move as the city was revealed to me.

In my life i had seen many beautiful things man made and pony but this ranked above anything i had ever seen. On the other side was a cavern several miles long and wide in the middle was a massive lake glowed a emerald green as in the centre of the massive lake was a city miles long. The buildings seemed to be made of a black rock with large green spots that littered them. I assumed that the spots were windows that allowed changelings to look out but not in allowing them privacy I guessed. At the top if the cavern was a massive building that was shaped like a butterfly's cocoon the windows were a darker green and the building itself was breath taking the architecture was stunning the beautiful texture and design that was grafted into the building was numerous and made it stand out.

Changelings could be seen flying in and out of the city in the thousands, tens of thousands as they used different routes to get in and out of the cavern. Chrysalis smiled at my glazed look nudging me gently with her muzzle as I snapped out of my days.

"Impressed are we" She asked smiling allowing her royalty act to drop momentarily as I nodded.

"Is this" I started but stopped as she answered the question for me

"Welcome Richard to Ninitiem the city of queens"


	6. Banishment, booze, sex?

"Welcome Richard to Ninitiem the city of queens"

I looked at chrysalis with a look of amazement as she smiled at my gob smacked smile. I found it hard to believe that a species of quadrupeds that lacked the use of opposable thumbs were able to build a city that rivalled places back on earth. This city alone showed that the changeling's technology wise surpassed the ponies and other sentient creatures. That would explain Chrysalis large interest in the tech back at the Y230 plane. I decided to stay in the mech until we reached the meeting room.

Changelings bowed as Chrysalis strutted though the street others cowered in fear at the sight of their omnipotent ruler. I had to suppress a grin at seeing chrysalis arrogant smile reminding me of a child at their birthday party. Many of the changeling's were wary of me and gave me a wide birth. Several times chrysalis had to snap at the guards to make them leave us alone. Even though she was acting like a snob to the changeling's I knew deep down she was delighted to see them again. Her true attitude lay behind her occasional motherly smiles or how her eyes shinned at seeing her adoring subjects. Looking up I noticed that some of the changeling's were tending to massive green sacks that were attached to the ceiling.

"Chrysalis what are those things" I said pointing to the large rotund green orbs.

"Those are what stores our food, Emotions are taking up there where the emotions is allowed time to ripen before being transported to the cleansing where it is cleaned and then added to the water that is why the lake is green. The changelings like ponies have access to indoor plumbing this means that all changelings have access to clean emotion. You may find it strange but the changelings that collect the emotion are paid handsomely. To compensate changelings are all expected to pay tax for the emotion they consume. Luckily we have regular water for showers and baths so emotion isn't wasted" She finished leaving me shocked, I never realised that the changelings were this advanced they were more like my species than what I had originally thought insects. Looking at my shocked expression her eyes narrowed

"By your expression I guess that you thought that my species would be like ants or bees mindless drones obeying there queen. All the changelings here have free rights under my rule a privilege that they didn't have before I took power. Back then the leaders were tyrants; you either obeyed or were banished or worse executed. To say my mother was upset by my chose is an understatement" Chrysalis paused her eyes dimming as she remembered her mother's harsh words.

"Mother called me many things that day" She whispered looking at me her eyes watering as I panicked having no idea how to comfort women. Luckily Chrysalis was a strong girl and with a snort and a shake of the head returned to her normal self.

I allowed myself to enjoy the scenery as we wandered though the large streets Changeling's going about their day as we passed.

"Chrysalis where is the council being held" I asked as I looked around seeing no buildings that stood out as I paused causing her to halt.

"Up there that is the palace my home "She said smiling warmly.

"That great and all and the palace is awesome but how do we get me up there" I asked as she stopped looking at me incredulously before laughing at me mirth clear on her muzzle.

"Magic" she said grinning as I winced realising that she was going to take the complete piss out of me later. I climbed out of the mech shutting off its power as I strained to turn the hatches rusted handle; making a memo to repair the handle later. I left it with two guards who promised to guard it whilst we were away. Chrysalis focused her magic and teleported us I felt a strong nausea wash over me as we reappeared in a large dark room the dim torches burning gently as I fell to one knee coughing as the urge to vomit washed over me.

Standing to my feet wobbly I looked around n realised that we were in a throne room. The room had two sections the lower part which held a long emerald green rug with several pillars that decorated the room and the upper part which had a large intimidating throne. The throne itself was pitch black wicked spikes extruding from the back as the front had several ruins engraved into the throne the ruins glowed an eerie red. The ruins were probably some kind of protection spells I thought as I watched Chrysalis ascend the stairs to her throne. Sitting down on it I saw firsthand how powerful she looked on her throne her eyes showing her wisdom as I was left breathless. Her figure radiated power and beauty.

Wait, beauty where had that come from I thought pausing as I went over what I said. For being a different species there was no doubt that she was beautiful like Luna but for me to think of them in such a way unnerved me there were harsh laws against those kinds of thoughts towards animals. But could I really call them animals, sadly yes they did have the same basic shape and design as a horse but they were so different. These ponies and changelings were not animals they were as sentient as humans were and even looked slightly human with the facial structure.

"What the actual fuck" was all I could mentally scream as I found myself given reasons as to why it would be okay to bang one of them what the fuck was wrong with me. Then again was I really willing to go the rest of my live without sex? But with talking ponies I moaned in my head as no easy answer came to mind.

"Richard are you okay" Chrysalis concerned voice cut over my inner ranting as I was thrust back into the land of the living. Shaking my head I gave a quick nod and went back to observing the luscious room.

"Subject come here and show proper respect to the queen" Chrysalis barked laughing at me as I sauntered up to giving her a low mock bow.

"How can I serve you my majesty" I said smiling cheekily as she laughed. We laughed like children as we played enjoying the brief distraction from the upcoming trial. Sadly our fun ended when a high pitched whinny voice sounded from the opposite side of the throne room

"How pathetic now the queen is embarrassing herself by associating with lowly beasts" Turning I found one of my eyes rising as a changeling slightly smaller than Chrysalis steeped into the light. The changeling like chrysalis had the same basic design but her chit was a dark gold and her crown was smaller indicating that she was a princess.

"Hello sister" Chrysalis said icily her playfulness gone replaced by the emotionless facade again.

"Hello Chrysalis" the sister drawled her eyes narrowing at me as she strutted arrogantly towards her.

"Not going to introduce me to your savage friend" She said tittering as I turned to look at her my helmet covering the look of disgust that I was sending her.

"Richard this is princess nymph my second youngest sister" Chrysalis finished spitting out the word sister like it was poison.

"That thing has a name oh that's rich" she said laughing nastily as she walked past me her tail smacking into my armour as she stood in front of Chrysalis.

" I heard that you are being challenged to your right as ruler, Oh I do hope that they banish you or better yet execute you mother will be delighted" She said smiling maliciously as Chrysalis winced.

"Chrysalis I must thank your sister for proving my theory right" I said causing them to turn to look at me in confusion as I continued.

"That it is possible for individuals to be born though the anal passage, because there no way being that much of an asshole can come from a natural birth" I finished causing chrysalis to roar with laughter as princess nymph snarled looking at me with unsuppressed hatred.

"You will pay for that insult filth when my weakling of a sister is ousted I will take her place and my first degree will be to execute you" She threatened her eyes narrowing as she stomped off. Chrysalis looked at e strangely blushing as we stood there in awkward silence waiting for the other to say something.

"Your majesty, the court is ready to see you" The sudden voice caused us to jump as a changeling appeared. Regaining her composer Chrysalis nodded nudging me gently as she passed, indicating me to follow her. We walked for several minutes neither of us saying anything as we followed the small changeling to the councillor's chamber.

When we arrived I indicated to Chrysalis that I would wait outside as she nodded nervously.

"Sir the council wishes to see you as well" he said slightly nervous of the glowing red eyes that stared back. Walking past him I entered the room and automatically got an idea of how big a bunch a bastards they were. The councillors sat with an air of self importance their eyes all focused on me as they completely ignored their queen.

A changeling at the back spoke up her voice cold and cruel as she addressed us.

"Queen Chrysalis you have been brought before the council under the accusation of aiding our enemies. You will now plead your case to us and we the council will decide your fate. But before we go there I am curious to know what that creature in the armour is" The changeling stated sniffing in revulsion at my presence.

"Moth- councillor thorax this creature here is known as a human a sentient creature that was capture by the bloody hooves days after my capture" Chrysalis stated standing strong as there withering glares feel on her.

"May ask how you and this savaged escape" A pompous voice asked belonging to a overweight changeling wearing a monocle.

"When the malevolence creatures arrived to collect him he waited until one of them as distracted before killing him swiftly the second as well before dealing with the jailor that had accompanied them. He then freed me and slaughtered well over 20 normal guards and several of the bloody hooves elite guards" She stated gaining gasps as some of the cowardly changelings looked at me in fear. I smirked gaining delight in the fact that some of these bastards feared me already.

"My daughter how did this creature achieve such a feat." Chrysalis mother asked her voice remaining neutral.

"With respect mother that is nothing. This human has killed a hydra several dozen of the bloody hooves as well as countless other horrors including a chimera and high priest Nex himself" Chrysalis finished flinching at the loud gasps that filled the chamber.

"Surely you lie how could a creature like that kill not only a monster of incredible power but a high priest of the bloody hooves" A unpleasantly voice asked belonging to a skinny changeling that wore a dazzling red cape.

"This creature has access to advanced weaponry and machines that are centuries a head of anything we have" Chrysalis finished sending me a quick smile as she waited for the councillors to continue.

"You human what have you to add to this" thorax asked looking at me with a steely glare as she waited patiently to respond.

"Councillors I am new to your lands that much is obvious, as chrysalis has stated I rescued her from the bloody hooves dungeon and later she helped me defeat Nex, I consider your daughter to be a friend to me those is why I accompanied her to your city and will protect her if required" I stated watching as they absorbed and processed my small speech.

"Very well now that we have been filled in it is now time to deal with the main issue" Chrysalis turned to me worry in her eyes as the merciless gazes of the council rained down on us. There was one thing that could be guaranteed regardless the outcome it wasn't going to me pretty.

The session seemed to last an eternity as Chrysalis valiantly defended herself as the councillors brought up every minor and major fault in her ruling. As the private trial continued I grew increasingly worried as the councillors seemed to attack her relentlessly causing Chrysalis confidence and argument to slowly crumble as they exploited every loop hole in her defense and used it to attack her. In the end it was apparent that the councillors wanted her out and sadly with her having lived in canterlot for the last few days only fortified there accusations of her being a traitor.

Near the end my heart was full of dread as I knew that the councillors had already decided her fate. Still my heart sunk as the council as one stood facing Chrysalis Thorax steeping forward.

"Queen Chrysalis of Nova you have been charged with conspiring with known enemies of the changeling race. This crime would normally be execution, but we are not without mercy you will instead be striped of your title queen and banished from Nova forbidden to ever return"I felt my heart break as tears trickled down Chrysalis check as she tried to reason, beg the Councillors to reconsider.

"Mother please I would ne-," Chrysalis was cut of my a sharp glare and the evil words

"You are no daughter of mine" Thorax snorted in disgust as Chrysalis sobbed openly in front of the council some of the bastards even chuckling as she wept.

Growling I tore my magnum from my side and pointed it at the changelings shutting them up instantly as I tore of my helmet my glare causing several of them to shiver as I forced as much hatred into my words as possible.

"You fuckers are lucky that you chose banishment for had you chosen death you would all be dead before you knew what was happening. We will leave but know this you will regret this" I hissed unnerving all but thorax who meet my glare with one of her own.

"Leave now savage before i have you arrested and executed for threatening council members" she stated allowing a wiped smile to cross her lips as she looked at me like I was vermin. Snarling I gently nudged Chrysalis causing her to follow me as we left her head hung low as tears dripped from her muzzle.

A Changeling guard teleported us back to the city so I could collect my mech. Once I was back inside and I made sure chrysalis would be able to walk we left. Many of the changelings looked at us with sorrow as they mourned the banishment of their queen. Some even muttered the word my queen or your majesty as we passed. It warmed my heart to see that a majority of the changelings still cared about their former queen.

Chrysalis was a wreak she said nothing as we walked the occasional sob or sniffle the only indication that my friend was beside me. Sadly the only thing that i could think of that would help would be for us to get smashed. Get so drunk that we forgot our own names it wasn't a permanent solution or a particle good one but it was all I had. Luckily or depending on how you looked on it unluckily we were able to teleport back to canterlot due to the spell only stopping outsiders from teleporting in.

The sun was just starting to set as we appeared back in canterlot Chrysalis said nothing as she walked beside me. Reaching the canterlot gardens I placed my mech next to a fuck ugly statue of a weird dragon with different body parts. Paying it no heed I focused on trying to make Chrysalis feel better.

"Celestia had been saddened by the outtake and had wanted to comfort the grieving changeling but had decided against it. Even Luna had felt bad for Chrysalis but was outweighed by her delight to see me.

Later

As the night wore on Chrysalis stayed in her room making my worries for her increase as I feared that she would do something drastic.

A week passed and she was showing no signs of leaving so I was forced to take drastic action. To say that it was struggle would be an understatement. Chrysalis unsurprisingly hadn't been happy and had bit, kicked and cursed me as she struggled madly over my shoulder, as I brought her to my room where a warm meal lay in wait.

"Let me go you mother bucking son of a hay eating bitch" She screamed as her fore hoofs slapped my lower side harmlessly as I quickened my pace to my room knowing that she would try and bite me again.

"Chrysalis can you sto- OW what the fuck," I shouted as she sank her razor sharp teeth into my unprotected left arse cheek, causing me to wince as the assaulted cheek stung like mad. I heard a grumble of satisfaction from the changeling as we reached my room. Due to a severe lack of food, a lot of the fight that chrysalis had quickly vanished as hunger and lack of sleep finally caught up with the exhausted mare.

Chrysalis eyes were red and puffy as she glared at me half heartedly her stomach grumbling as she smelt the meal before her. I had gotten her lentil soup and an assortment of greens and a pie for dessert. With out to much objection she wired in about the food realising a small moan as her pace quickened showing how hungry she been.

"Chrysalis I want you to feed on my emotions" I stated gaining a small gasp as she turned to look at me her eyes dilated as her mouth lay open surprise evident on her face.

"Richard surely you cannot be serious" she croaked her voice raspy showing me how little she had cared for herself.

"Deadly" I stated staring into her stunning eyes as I waited for her response. Nodding hesitantly Chrysalis walked forward her eyes shining as I braced myself for the tiredness that Celestia told me Ponies experienced after being feed on. Chrysalis eyes glazed over as I waited for fatigue to strike.

"Ah much better I hope I didn't drain you too much" She said sheepishly as I frowned.

"You finished already how come I don't feel any different" I asked watching as her sheepish look changed to confusion.

"Strange I absorbed enough to render a pony unconscious but you are bigger and stronger than average pony...and far more delectable" she said muttering the last part.

"Chrysalis do you want to talk about what happened" I asked causing the room to return to the familiar awkward silence.

"What is there to talk about I was banished end of story" She snapped her eyes glaring daggers at me as I raised my hands in surrender.

"Wow, okay if you don't want talk about it that's fine" I said slowly backing away as her hardened features softened.

"Why are you so understanding," She snapped looking at me with hurt filled eyes are her emotions finally spilled over.

"All I have ever done my entire life is to make mother proud of me to be a good queen and I failed" She said a tear trickling down her face.

"Why doesn't anyone love me" Those words broke my heart, hitting very close to home to what I thought when I was a child. In an act of madness I slowly bent down lifting her chin so her eyes meet mine

"What are y-" I cut her off as I kissed her gently on the lips causing her sobs to halt as she sat there stunned looking at me with a mixture of horror and lust. I panicked as I realised what I had done I hastily tried to apologise before she was on me her mouth crashing into mine as I fell onto my back our tongues wrestling for dominance as Chrysalis moaned.

What had I done!

Chrysalis pov

I froze as Richard's lips brush against mine my body rigid as his warm lips gently caressed mine. He pulled away breaking me from my trance as he tried to apologise. I didn't allow him to finish as I pounced on him slamming my lips into his as my tongue roughly entered his mouth. Our tongues roughly explored the others mouth, I moaned as he gently caressed my face with one hand whilst the other slowly stroked my chid. I felt a pang of regret and sadness when the kiss ended but soon realized a more serious problem where did we go from here.

Richard slowly looked at me shock on his face as I mentally began to panic what if he got angry what if he rejected me!

"I need a drink" was all he muttered as he collapsed on my bed his head in his hands as he sighed ignoring my presence as he mumbled.

"Richard" I whispered as I tenderly nuzzled his hands causing him to look up his eyes full of confusion.

"Are you okay" I asked the irony of the reversed roles not lost on me. He smiled

"Chrysalis where I am from humans are the only sentient creatures on earth and due to this there are strict laws against a human having any kind of sexual or romantic involvement with animals. I know you are not an animal in any way or form but your body and physical features make it hard to forget that you resemble an equine" he finished causing my heart to break as I feared that he would leave me.

"Chrysalis you and Luna even celestia are the closet things to friends that I have but I have to confess that I have never been in a relationship with a human never mind another species. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am nervous, nervous of looking like a fool or you seeing a part of me that pushes you away from me" He finished his eyes full of sorrow as he looked at me with hope and I realised it wasn't me that he was hesitant of it was himself.

"Richard since the first day we meet you have been nothing but loyal and kind to me and others that most ponies would avoid or boycott due to our looks or being different. You didn't you accepted what Luna use to be and what Eclipse and me are. You are strong brave and the kindest hearted creature I have ever met. As well as being the most handsome" I said smiling seductively at the last sentence.

"You probably say that to all the humans you meet" He said causing us to laugh as the atmosphere became less tense.

"Chrysalis How about we go out and go get complete shit faced" he said causing me to grin as I considered the proposition.

"You know what I think you might just be on to something" I said realising that after the ordeal at the council and the kiss getting drunk might be the best thing for both of us.

"We should bring Luna" He said causing me to growl as the brats name came up.

"Chrysalis Luna doesn't get out a lot and I think she could use a drink as much as we could" he finished causing me to moan in protest but in the end give in. I had to agree that the shut in could use this as much as I could and it would be fun to see her drunk.

The topic of the kiss was forgotten as we went and got ready to go out We had a few hours before we were to meet at the throne room. Richard had informed Luna and to my disgust the slut fluttered her eyes at him causing me to nash my teeth in fury, as the temptation to strangle the bitch intensified.

Luna smirked at me as she hugged Richard quite intimately nearly causing me to impale her on my horn as I dug my hoofs into the ground to prevent me from doing something I would regret. Returning to the room that Celestia had given to me I started to formulate a plan.

Richards's pov 

I nearly gagged from the smell of my armour and decided that I needed more clothes luckily I had a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt. I left them on the railing as I entered the shower I groaned in satisfaction as the cool water helped to ease the stress and pain that my body was dealing with. My mind reflected back to the kiss and how despite the circumstances had felt so natural. My head hurt as I waged an inner war with myself one half telling me of the immorally of the act whilst the other half told me that I should go for it to hell with earth law.

But being a soldier my entire life meant that my life had revolved around obeying the law and doing my duty to my country. In the end I decided that I would go with the flow and see where I ended up. Looking in the mirror I laughed as I noticed that I had grown a small beard accompanied with a moustache. The sink luckily seemed to have the essentials tooth brush, razor and soap.

Shaving went smoothly not counting the small cut I had on my finger due to me being a tool and pissing about with the blade. I dressed myself quickly enjoying the feeling of being able to wear casual clothes again and smelling much better than I did mere hours ago. I slipped my knife into my right boot as I left the room.

When I meet the girls I was left speechless. Luna was wearing a stunning navy blue dress that hugged her sides adorned with a diamond earring. Chrysalis in her disguised form was no less impressive as she wore a gorgeous forest green dress that complemented her hair and eyes. I on the other hand looked like a chimpanzee had dressed me.

"You both look stunning" I said chuckling as they blushed. I was never good at being a ladies' man which was why I had always found it awkward when speaking with women who I found attractive. I had to admit the whole idea of dating or even having any kind of romantic involvement, still greatly unnerved me. Despite the fact that just a few hours ago I was tonguing Chrysalis a changeling that I considered a dear friend. But something about those two brought out the best in me I was more positive and heaven forbid happy.

We wandered around the town enjoying the peace that the night brought; Celestia had kindly agreed to take over the night shift. Celestia had agreed that Luna needed to relax and enjoy herself and even gave me a bag containing a generous amount of bits. We ended up in a nightclub named nocturnal which Luna, unsurprisingly had automatically taken an interest in. The bouncer took one look at Luna before hastily bowing and allowing us entry. The inside was amazing like a night club on earth it was crowded, dark and flashing vibrant lights that guaranteed sore eyes or a minor seizure. The music blared at a volume where speaking became next to impossible and we needed to yell in order to hear each other.

I went over to the bar tender and ordered drinks surprisingly both girls ordered beers whilst I ordered a appletini preferring to start off with a poof drink before moving up to the heavy stuff. Chrysalis howled with laughter as I sat down with my drink whilst Luna giggled both taking devilish delight in my choice of drink.

"Screw you guys" I growled as they made jibs about my sexuality and gender.

"Richard it's alright we won't judge you" Chrysalis sniggered sipping on her drink as I contemplated kicking her under the table.

"Agreed we won't pass judgment on thou preference for stallions" Luna said laughing her face flustered as a few tears of mirth ran down her check. I had to laugh as I pointed out the drinks they were having. This banter went back in forth for several minutes as we laughed and drank enjoying the friendly atmosphere.

After a few drinks we left the club in search of a new one. We came to a massive club named WUB and was owned by a mare known as Vinyl Scratch. We got in with few problems and were soon sitting in a VIP section enjoying our drinks as the DJ and owner of the club played. I had to admit whilst the music was louder the club was much bigger so we the sound didn't echo or drown out all noise. As the night progressed we drank laughed and even had a crack at dancing despite the fact that we were useless we had a great laugh and in general the night out was greatly improving our moods.

We decided to make things more interesting by doing shots the vodka was griffin branded and as the bartender said could knock a hydra on its ass. The DJ came over to say hi soon resulting in me and her getting into a heated argument about techno vs rock. After that we drifted from club to bar the effects of the drinks starting to affect us as we slurred and giggled.

"Wev go to go get moarz beers" I slurred drunkenly as I stumbled about my feet nine times out of ten going in complete opposite directions. Chrysalis wasn't much better her face was flushed and she was giggling every few seconds at nothing in particular, her eyes unfocused as she tried to walk in a straight line. Luna had a became very handsy nuzzling and placing her hooves on our bodies as we giggled and laughed at the idiotic jokes we made up most making no sense.

"I agrees," Chrysalis said happily. I had been shocked when I had left to use the bathroom only to return to Luna ramming her tongue down Chrysalis throat as I stood there drunk and slightly aroused. The strangest part was that Chrysalis didn't resist. After that the night became a blur we got kicked out of four bars and got into too six fights one resulting in me getting knocked on my ass by a young mare.

I realised that it was four in the morning and convinced the girls to retire back to the castle singing songs half slurred loudly. As we reached my room the girls invited themselves in smiling at me suspiciously as Luna shut the door both of them discarding there dresses as they approached me.

Next morning

Consciousness came far too soon for my liking as my head unleashed the wrath of the pent up hang over as pain assaulted my head on all sides making me wish that someone could shot to put me out of my misery. My eyes were crusty my lips were cracked and dry blood trickling down my mouth as the cracks split. My eyes stung like crazily bringing tears to my eyes as the pain threatened to over whelm me. I remembered brief flashes of last night and. Stopping I looked down and nearly screamed as beside me lay Chrysalis a smile on her face as I sat there panicking.

"Maybe it isn't what it looks like" I mentally prayed. Looking down I nearly started sobbed as the stains on the sheets confirmed what I had been dreading. I had slept with the mare that resided in my bed. Celestia is going to kill me; no Chrysalis is going to kill me,

"Oh fuck" Luna is going to fucking destroy me. How could I survive this? I had a massive hangover and had slept with a Chrysalis.

"Ugh, my head I'm never drinking again" I froze as Chrysalis voice broke my train of thought. Maybe If I stayed still she would go back to sleep. I mentally screamed as she turned over her eyes slowly opening locking onto me as her painful expression turned to one of surprise then horror as her eyes dilated looking at the sheets then at me. Her mouth opened several times then shut, at a loss of words as we stared at each other the awkwardness intensifying.

"Did we," she started stopping as I confirmed

"Yeah" a low groan escaped her mouth as her head hit the pillow the pain of the hangover and the information proving to be too much as she lay there her eyes watering as her emotions went haywire. Deciding that maybe it was best to leave I tried to climb out of bed only to trip over another figure as I fell to the ground rubbing me head as I looked up my groans of pain going silent as I realised who the figure was. Princess Luna's prone form lay there as I came to the horrible realisation that I had slept with one if not both the mares that lay in my bed. Chrysalis looked more shocked than angry as she started at Luna's form then her narrowed eyes locked onto me.

"Shit" was the only word that suited the circumstance what would happen now that i had spelt with a member of royalty. The two most obvious were either execution or marriage; I honestly didn't know which prospect was scarier?

Luna moaned as me tripping over her awoke her from her sleep. FUCK now I had two mares to deal with how I was getting out of this alive. Granted I allowed a millisecond of pride to enter my thoughts as I realised that I was one no longer a virgin and two my first time had been a threesome. This thought was cut off as Luna muttered

"Hmm that was a lovely dream" As she stretched her body gingerly touching her head as her hangover hit her like a truck. Turning her eyes at first didn't seem to notice my naked prone form but this quickly changed as her eyes focused before widening in shock.

"Richard is that you" She said before the realization hit her like Chrysalis and I had done her eyes flitted down to the soaked bed sheets before the gears in her head clicked. But unlike Chrysalis horrified expression her turned into a lecherous smirk as she crawled off the bed onto me nuzzling my chin as she stated

"That was amazing, you were amazing I should of known it was too good to be a dream" She said seductively. I couldn't believe it not only was she not tearing me a new one she was flirting with me.

"AHEM" Chrysalis coughed nosily causing Luna to turn on the spot as her body tensed up. Putting two and two together and what she and Chrysalis got up to last night starting to return to her she blushed heavily before darting off to the bathroom. The sound of retching could be heard as we waited patiently neither of us knowing what to say.

Luna wobbly left the bathroom her face green as a tense silence filled the filthy room the pungent smell of sex still present. We looked back and forth waiting for someone/pony to speak up as the awkwardness of the situation only increased.

"Look we all know what happened, we slept together and even i will admit that whilst it is awkward and embarrassing this shouldn't change our relationship" I said confident that we could sort this out. Luna and Chrysalis nodded as we sat down knowing that the talk was going to be a hard one.

Unknown pov

I snarled in disgust as I once again had to alter my plans. The appearance of a human a third alicorn and the changeling meant that getting to the vault would be far more difficult than before. Even if i was able to beat them my presence would more than likely release that pitiful excuse for a draconequus. I could easily kill them individually but if I did it would draw the attention of the rest and I was not nearly powerful enough to take them all on.

The human worried me more whilst not nearly as powerful or magical still had several things that made it far more dangerous. The human's far superior technology and its natural instinct to kill would prove a challenge. If my plans were to succeed he would need to be removed.

It angered me that Nex was unable to do it for me, but he has been punished he will have one more opportunity to kill the human or I will dispose of him. As for the others they will be used only if that fool fails to kill the human. The seal that kept me trapped was weakening allowing me to use some of my magic to manipulate the land and creatures. The chances of being discovered could destroy all the planning and work meaning that for the moment they were safe, but soon Equestria would be plunged into war and this time it would lose!


	7. a heart filled talk and a little chaos

Chapter 7

It had been a hectic week at the palace with trying to keep the peace between Chrysalis and Luna and the upcoming grand galloping gala which I would be attending to meet the other race's diplomats. I was stressed to fuck; god knows how celestia was handling it. Upper class snobs and diplomats would be coming from all corners of Equestria to meet me, the amazing human and it was tomorrow. I felt like a circus attraction. Then again it could be fun meeting other species. Luna would be attending as would Chrysalis once again in her disguised form. This annoyed Chrysalis too no end but Celestia had said that if I was going it was only fair that the others went.

Luna had been very nervous this being her first attendance in a thousand years. I was happy that the three of us were speaking again after we had gotten over the sheer awkwardness of the instant.

The sun was high in the sky when I sat down with armor polish and a cloth, my recently washed armour no longer smelled but was still filthy. Rarity had offered to make me a suit for the gala but I had decided that my armour was properly more suited I wanted to leave an impression if I was to represent earth. Also I didn't know why but I had a sneaking suspicion that something would go down. My friends use to call me paranoid but my suspicions were rarely wrong.

The process of cleaning and oiling the armor was to put it simply a bastard. The armor required you to take the thing apart clean then reassemble it this is also whilst oiling the joint parts so the thing did not rust or jam. The inner suit that was worn under the armor also needed to be charged so that when I equipped the helmet it would show me the HUD and the other electronic gadgets. Luckily it only needed to be charge every month or so and with the alicorns magic it meant that I had an instant recharger.

Even better Chrysalis had helped repair the armour the once cracked eye piece was now good as new and the dented shoulder guard was now fixed. All in all my armour looked brand new and I couldn't be happier. The gala was to take place in two days and twilight and the gang would be attending.

The tension between Chrysalis and Luna was the major issue that I was dealing with. The two mares seem to have made it their mission to try and seduce me. Being a different species and a male meant that I was oblivious to their ploy up to a couple of days ago. To say that I was concerned would be an insult in itself I was sweating bullets any time one of them entered the room. It was like having a time bomb that could go off at any second; I suspected that marriage would be much the same.

One thing that I had to look forward too was the wonderbolt show today that Rainbow Dash and I were going to. Rainbow had told me that the tickets were incredibly good. I had to admit that seeing skittles again would be interesting her tomboyish attitude meant that we were able to have conversations that would offend other more feminine mares.

A cyan and rainbow streak flitted by over head and the phrase speak of the devil could not of been more appropriate. I was only adorned in the lower part of my armor making sure that the leg joints were moving fine and that the armor didn't have any unseen damage. Rainbow dash landed with a near deafening boom as she muttered curses about messing up her landing.

"Hey skittles" I said laughing as her eyes narrowed at me. Without warning she pounced on me as we wrestled playfully playing dirty when possible. After a few minutes of, horsing around I sat up panting as we laughed. Rainbow dash moved aside allowing me to put the chest and arm pieces on watching with curiosity as I stood up fully garbed.

These last few days I had been on edge for some reason preferring to wear my armor than my casual clothes much to the annoyance of Luna. I kept three weapons on me when in the armor, the magnum, laser rifle and my knife. They like the armor had been treated to a good cleaning and I had even repaired the iron sight for the magnum with and focusing Chrystal for the laser rifle both with the help of Chrysalis again. All in all my equipment looked like it was fresh out the factory and shinned in the bright sun.

"You ready to go" I asked watching as she smiled brightly before a arrogant smirk adorned her face

"I'm always ready" She said puffing out her chest as I smirked in mirth at her antics. I walked beside the cyan mare as she chatted excitedly on about the wonderbolts which I was only half listening to my eyes were persistently darting to locations I know a sniper or assassin could exploit. Even I had to admit that it was ridicules nearly all the threatening or dangerous creatures lived miles away from this location or lived in the forests. Maybe i was being an idiot ponies were a relatively peaceful race which meant that the likely hood of an assassin or enemy attack was highly unlikely.

There was a minor problem when we reached the gate and a guard had the nerve to ask me to turn over my highly powerful dangerous weapons in a family environment, honestly some ponies!

"Please sir I need you to turn your weapons over there have been reports of a extremist group that are targeting large shows to cause chaos" the guard pleaded the pay probably not being worth the effort that the poor stallion was having to put in to deal with me.

"Listen here buddy, this mare with me is one of the elements of harmony and is a prime target for extremist my orders are to protect her and remove anything that could harm or interfere with my orders" I said taking a serious tone as the stallion withered under my gaze.

"If there is a problem, take it up with the pony that placed me here princess Celestia" I said smirking victorious as the guard paled at the name of his princess and with a quick nod allowed me to pass Rainbow dash snickering as the guard bought my bullshit statement.

"I can't believe he bought that" Dash giggled as we went to get snacks. I still had a large number of bits left over from the night out and was able to pay for the food and drinks. Dash had ordered a hay shake whilst I had a strawberry mareshake. We went half's on a large bag of popcorn and were soon enjoying the front row seats of the wonderbolt performance.

"Ladies and Gentlcolts please put your hoofs together for the fastest fliers in Equestria the one the only WONDERBOLTS!" The crowd went wild as the pegasi appeared in a flash a grey trail following them as their leader Spitfire led them her trail a beautiful combination of red and yellow as there skilful coordination and flying skills would of given RAF pilots a run for their money. The crowd oohed and aahed as the flyers preformed complicated and dangerous manoeuvres.

The show lasted an hour with a ten minute interval in between the performance. As the spitfire and the rest were lining up to bow to the audience I saw it a colt with its face covered galloped on to the field a knife clenched between its teeth as it sprinted for its target spitfire. Screams echoed as the wonderbolts failed to notice the assailant. Tearing out of my seat I sprinted towards the group spitfire looking at me in confusion as I rapidly approached them. Some of the members got into defensive stances as I leapt. Spitfire yelped in confusion when I soared right over them colliding with the assailant resulting in a ear piercing shriek as the sound of bones snapping caused the screams to cease.

Turning spitfire looked on in horror as the stallions right fore leg, the leg I had collided with resembled a empty tube of tooth paste as I held the would be assassin by the throat. I slowly chocked the life out of him as he squirmed desperately his eyes bulging as his chocolate brown face started to turn blue. Throwing him on the ground rainbow dash flew over as spitfire and the rest slowly approached.

"Who are you working for" I asked as the stallion whimpered. Growling I steeped on his left fore leg and started to apply pressure his screams causing Rainbow dash to squirm as I tortured the fool.

"I will ask again, who do you work for"I said applying more pressure with each word.

"The Ater Obscurus" he whimpered.

"Please don't k-"I silenced him with a bullet in the head causing Rainbow dash to gasp in horror as the stallions upper muzzle was obliterated leaving only the lower jaw. I winced as the bullet did more damage than I expected a few of the wonderbolt members promptly vomited, there reaching shaking me back to reality as I realised that I had just relatively bloody killed a pony in front of a peaceful and reality naive race.

Sadly I had little time to react as two more stallions much larger than the dead pony arrived on the scene automatically going for me as they saw their downed comrade. I was knocked to the ground as they tackled me being earth ponies. They were ridiculously powerful and the two of them had no problem pinning me as there hoofs slammed into my chest piece leaving small dents as my gun was sent flying. Taking out my knife I tried to slash one of the stallions only to miss as it tried to disarm me. Striking upwards, I was rewarded with a wet splat as the knife tore though the grey stallion throat causing him to gurgle as blood poured down is severed throat and windpipe. Sadly the knife stayed lodged in the know dead stallion's throat meaning that I was now weapon less.

I kicked the last black stallion in the face as I tried to reach for my knife grunting as it grabbed me pulling me back with its hoofs as it tried to reach my head. Turning I delivered a swift and clumsy punch dazing the bastard, as I stumbled to my feet the knife mere feet away.

I swore loudly as the mad stallion slammed into me his mouth foaming as he tried to fucking bite me. I held out my left arm using my fore arm as I barricade against the rabid ponies attack. Using all the strength in my right arm I dislodged my arm and grabbed the stallion by the mane causing him to pause as I yanked him off. My left arm now free I grabbed the stallion's lower jaw and with a mighty twist snapped the assailant's neck resulting in a loud wet crunch as the pony shook violently before going still. Getting up I looked at Rainbow Dash my glare replaced with a grimace as she looked at me in terror Spitfire and most of the members were still either vomiting or shacking like leaves there body pale as the three corpse lay on the field the entire stadium was silent as I stood there the terrified stares and glares making me feel very self conscious.

Spitfire moving forward shakily nudged me gently to fallow her as guards flocked out to attend to the bodies. The guards ignored me knowing due to the fact that I saved Spitfires live. Rainbow Dash followed despite her being terrified, she really was the element of loyalty.

Once we were inside Spitfire collapsed into a chair her tail wrapping around herself as she waited for me to speak. They needed to hear and know why I did what I did.

"Girls you saw a side of me today that I wished with all my heart that you didn't. I am a soldier a human that is trained to protect his nation or country. This means that sometimes I have to kill or torture to get information or to protect my country. Those stallions were going to kill you spitfire I understand it is shocking even horrifying to see but you must understand that where I came from we can't afford to always be the good guys who throw the bad guys in jail sometimes we need to kill them" I finished waiting for their response.

"Ri- Richard I will admit that that was very terrifying and horrifying but you saved my life and potentially my teams. For that you have my thanks but what you did out there it scared me it was like you were a different pony" Spitfire said looking at me sadly as I smiled in at her courage.

"Richard you saved me from a hydra and now you saved one of my Heroes what happened today can never be forgotten but I won't forgo our friendship for protecting ponies even if it resulted in, murder," She stated whispering the last part as she shivered at the word murder.

Suddenly there was a large knock on the door opening it I nearly cursed as a stream line of reporters stood there the flashes of cameras going off every few seconds.

"Miss spitfire who is this creature that saved your life" A porky pony asked his come over becoming messy as he was shoved out the way by a young filly.

"Mr Creature do you regret killing the would be attackers" She squeaked as I growled at her and soon found myself swamped by reporters

"Miss Spitfire do you have anything you would like to say to your rescuer" a blond mare asked.

"Not say" She said simply turning she rose onto her haunches and slammed her lips into mine causing me to gasp allowing her to slip her tongue into my mouth. The reporters went crazy, as wolf whistles rang out whilst cameras repeatedly flashed in the background. Spitfire realised a small moan as her tongue caressed mine gently her eyes shut as she melted into my arms which supported her out of reflex.

Finishing she pulled away gently a string of saliva running down her mouth as she looked at me with a seductive smile.

"See you later" was all she said as she took off shaking her flank a little as she disappeared into the sky.

"Dash was shocked as was the rest of the news reporters and even the wonderbolts looked shocked. Strangely Soarin looked happy smiling at me as he beaconed for me to follow him. I soon found myself once again in a trailer the sound cutting off as he shut the door.

"Thank you" Soarin said shocking me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my sister" I don't know what I would have done if she had been killed" He said tears trickling down his muzzle as he smiled at me.

"Wait aren't you terrified of me I killed those ponies" I said utterly surprised.

"Those bastards got what they deserved" He snarled causing me to lean back as I marvelled at the sheer callousness he displayed. I liked Soarin more already.

We exchanged quick banter and he gave me too season passes gave me and a guest free show to the wonderbolts for the rest of the year plus VIP and back stage passes.

"Richard is it, if you don't mind me asking is that mare your with single" he asked nervously his eyes avoiding mine as I laughed.

"Instead of asking me why don't you ask her" I whispered patting him on the shoulder as I left.

Rainbow dash quickly caught up with me as I we walked back to the palace. A guard had informed me that Celesta had cleared the issue and wished to talk to me. I knew that Celestia would want to talk about the nut cases and this cult thing. Suddenly I froze realizing something Spitfire had kissed me and the papers had photo evidence of it.

"The girls are going to kill me" I whimpered.

Spitfire's pov

I shook my flank suggestively as I left Richard my thoughts racing as the kiss replayed though my thoughts causing me to moan as I longed to kiss him again. The phrase love at first sight could not have been more appropriate. Everything from his muscular physic to his kind and caring personality drew me in. When he stopped the ponies I realised that I was in love with him a different species no less Soarin always said I had, unique taste's my last boyfriend had been a griffon someone I had met at flight school but later broke up when he moved over sea's.

After that I never really had time for a boyfriend, I had joined the wonderbolts at a young age with my brother joining ten years later. when the last leader Lightning Strike retired I was offered the position. I entered the wonderbolt headquarters which was simply a small building that had separate rooms for us to sleep in and a small kitchen with us on tour so much it meant that we rarely stayed at the base for more than a couple of days but luckily the rest of the year saw us touring mostly canterlot and other large cities that were relatively close meaning I could nip back and visit Richard.

He was smart protective and had even risked his life to save me. I blushed as the kiss flickered though my thought again.

"Someone is happy" Turning is milled as I realised that it was only Fleetfoot a very close friend of mine.

"It's nothing" I said blushing as she glared at me.

"Don't lie I know something is up" She said folding her hoofs as she sat down in front of me her attention focused solely on me.

"You remember Richard from the café" I said shyly

"Yeah the one that made us feel like old grannies when he told us how fast his species machines can go" she said laughing as I nodded.

"Well I kind of made out with him" I said burying my head in my hoofs as Fleetfoot squealed in excitement.

"Oh my god you made out with Richard a different species and a biped nice, wait tongue or no tongue" She asked laughing as I went cherry red and in a small voice

"Tongue" I whispered sinking into my chair as Fleetfoot fired off questions at me which i was forced to answer. After what felt like an eternity the question finally lessened and Fleet foot asked an important question.

"Do you love him" she asked smiling at me as I stuttered nervously

"Y-yes" I squeaked never felling quite so embarrassed in my life. We met up with the rest of the team to discuss what had happened.

"I in all my life have never seen such a callous act this Richard seemed so unfazed by the murder which leads me to believe he has killed before" Rapid fire stated the older pegasi glowering as he recalled seeing the dead ponies being carted away.

"he saved my sisters life that is all that matters they were going to kill her he got there first and finished them, the way I see it good riddance to bad rubbish" Soarin shouted shocking many of us at his callous approach surprising being my younger brother and youngest on the team. Most of the team were in there mid sixties or late fifties whilst Soarin was only forty three. I was sixty four soon to be five in a week, I wonder if Richard would come with me and the team on a night out.

I could think of a present he could give me. I drifted off drooling slightly at the thought of Richard before realising that the team was looking at me.

"Thinking about Richard" Fleetfoot asked innocently gaining gasps from the rest of the members as they crowded around to bombard me with questions. After finally regaining a semblance of order and answering everyone's questions we went back to discussing the scene on the performance stadium.

"I think we should hire him as a body guard he dealt with those ponies easily enough and could provide proper protection for the fans and us" Rapid Fire suggested stroking his goateed as he waited for our impute.

Some of the team were hesitant the human was taller stronger and far more dangerous than us and that made ponies uneasy. But in the end the team agreed and I couldn't be happier. The thought of having Richard with us at all times filled me with joy.

Richard pov

Next day

"You must know something" I shouted as Celestia sat there looking over the reports her glasses perched on her nose as she looked up.

"Richard I nor my sister nor even Chrysalis have heard of this colt and believe me when I say that we know most things. I growled in frustration those three stallions had nearly killed spitfire. I blushed as the kiss flashed though my head. I had to adnit that spitfire was beautiful but I was already dealing with chrysalis and Luna the last thing i needed was another mare getting involved.

"I know it's just that they were intending to kill her, I thought your race were peaceful" i questioned causing her to pause as she glared at me.

"Whilst most of my little ponies are peaceful there are still a few that go bad even to this extreme" She finished scrutinising me as i paced restlessly back and forth.

"Sorry I'm ju-" my sentence was cut off by a scream echoing around the building

"**RICHARD"** Luna's royal canterlot voice boomed seeming to come from all directions as I winced. Looking for an escape route, as Celestia narrowed her eyes

"What did you do?" she growled as the stomping got closer.

"Nothing I swear please don't let her kill me" I said getting onto my knees and begging, me a soldier begging to not be killed. My pleading was cut off as Luna tore the large doors from there hinges as she accompanied by Chrysalis marched in her eyes black as she glared at me. In her mouth was a rolled up news paper, the thing I had feared. Unrolling it Luna looked at me waiting for an answer, Celestia gasped behind me as she saw the photo. I decided that the best way to deal with this was in a mature manor.

Crash

I jumped though the window leaving three stunned mares as I thanked god that it was a ground floor window as I sprinted down the garden path. I heard a shriek of rage and foolishly turned to see Luna in hot pursuit. I winced as I knew that I had just made it worse. Luna was persistent but luckily wasn't very fast in the air. My armor allowed me to run much faster than normal which gave me the crucial advantage. Dark beams of energy missed me by centimetres as Luna went all out.

"**GET BACK HERE YOU COWERED"** Luna screamed her voice wavering as I cringed realising that she was crying. I stopped waiting for her to catch up, turning I removed my helmet waiting for the impact. Luna yelped as she crashed into me struggling as I wrapped my arms around her causing her to feebly smack my reinforced armour with her hooves. Luckily the positioning and the hug stopped her from using all her strength.

"Luna please listen" I pleaded desperately as she tried to bite my face.

"I have never been in love and on my planet never had a girlfriend or have a female show interest in me. I am now I'm in a new world where three mares have shown an interest in me and I'm confused. I didn't kiss spitfire she kissed me I promise you that" I finished waiting for her to respond.

"Why is it that I never get anything easy" Luna wailed as she finally collapsed her strength leaving her as she cried.

"I finally fall in love finally and there are two other mares after him it's not fair" she whined as she nuzzled by chin, I felt my heart break as self disgust entered my body knowing that this was my fault. Like me she was scared, scared of committing or falling in love. Chrysalis was similar she also had problems having been kicked out of her hive meant that herself worth couldn't be very high. Spitfire I wasn't sure about from what I could see it looked like she had a lot of time for romance haven to perform all the time. Maybe that was why they were attracted to me, what they could see in someone like me was questionable.

Chrysalis had caught up and had made a fuss about me and Luna but had calmed down once we had spoken at length about the situation.

"So what do we do" I asked as we sat in front of one another I was generally lost how could I decided between three mares without breaking the others hearts. I was hating myself more and more for being such a oblivious twat.

"We could always share" Luna suggested causing me and chrysalis to yelp as Chrysalis dragged her away leaving me there stunned as the two argued quietly in the back ground.

Luna's pov

I grumbled as Chrysalis dragged me by the tail over to a secluded spot.

"What are you thinking sharing why would we do that" Chrysalis hissed as I glared at her

"If we share him then it means that there is one less mare to worry about and it means that it would be us against the little whore off a wonderbolt" I growled smirking as Chrysalis let out a small

"Oh" Looking at me a grin adorned the Changelings face as she responded

"I like how you think I am not happy about the idea of sharing but you are right harems are not unheard of and we would have less to worry about if we work together. That slut will have no chance against us" She said chuckling evilly as we shook hooves.

Richard sat there looking at us bewildered his expression brining a smile to my lips as he got to his feet scratching his head nervously.

"Richard we have decided that we are willing to share thou" I stated causing his eyes to dilate as he looked at us in panic.

"Wh-what" he stuttered causing me to laughs as he reddened.

"Yes we have decided that the only way for us to both be happy is to share you. You should be honoured" Chrysalis said arrogantly her soft smile betraying her true emotions as she waited for his reply.

"I will be honest this is a lot for me to take in and I have to say that I am nervous but if you two are willing to have a go then I am as well" He said yelping in surprise when we jumped him.

I positioned myself on Richards lap nervously my head darted forward, my lips pressing against his. I moaned as I prodded his lips with my tongue gaining access I explored his mouth the new experience over whelming me as my front legs shook. I broke away from him gasping for breath as saliva dribbled down my chin. I felt myself getting wet as I rubbed against him my moans causing Chrysalis to nudge me.

"We can't do that here in public I suggest we relocated to a more secluded area" A villainous grin crept onto her face as we grabbed him pulling him towards his room as he complained bitterly.

One mind blowing threesome later!

I lay back on the bed panting for breath as the three of us tried to regain some of our lost energy. The beds were soaked and we were covered with sweat but the experience had been more than worth it. My regal main was a tangled disaster but Richard and Chrysalis were in no better state. I cuddled up him listening to the soft beat of his heart as I sighed in satisfaction. Chrysalis grumbled as she nuzzled closer to Richard her eyes half closed as she tried to get more comfy.

"Sister are you in here remember that the gala is ton" celestia broke off as she took in the scene in front of her. I felt Richard tense as my eyes became pin pricks waiting with held breath as my silent sister looked at us.

"I shall come back later" She said a smirk forming on her face as her head disappeared. Not before I heard a snicker as my sister hoof steps became a dull echo.

"OH BUCK IT I FORGOT ABOUT THE GALA" I yelled jumping out of bed taking the quilt with me gaining cries of protest from the other occupants of the bed.

I forced the three of us into the shower there not being enough time for separate the cramped condition and awkwardness was uncomfortable but given the circumstances we were willing to deal with it. After the shower I rushed off to my room leaving the other two to get ready.

I had a special dress looked out and Celestia had even got one for Chrysalis despite her protest. I had to admit that despite the changeling's antics she was very loyal to Richard and was even growing on me.

Richard pov

I flailed about wildly trying to get my heavy armor on making sure to quickly polish it before clumsily adorning it the chest piece was a bitch to get on weighing close to 500 kg, luckily the inner suit allowed the shoulder and arm pieces to take most of the weight but it was still no easy task. After the armor was on and looked fit for royalty, I reloaded my magnum displaying it proudly on my hip as I grabbed my helmet leaving to meet Celestia. I had to admit that the idea of being in the same room as her was distressing.

"Richard please come in and have a seat" the gentle soft voice of celestia caused me to flinch as I started thinking about what she would do to me. I sat down hesitantly as Celestia smiled at me warmly her eyes holding no malice as she made herself comfortable.

"Richard I must say what I saw today was shocking and a little strange from what I can guess both Chrysalis and Luna have finally admitted there affection towards you. I am not angry only concerned for my sister for if you were to break her heart I would have to take extreme measures to correct that injustice, Do you understand" She said her voice sending chills down my spine as the implication of her words ran though me like a spear.

"Of course Princess, I would never hurt either of them" I said honestly looking her in the eyes as she allowed a grin to spread to her face.

"Richard you have done so much good since you have got here. You have done nothing but good and have saved a number of ponies from a grizzly end and now you save my sister from her own alienation and loneliness. I don't know what to say" Celestia finished her eyes watering as she smiled graciously at me.

"Celestia this place has done more for me than I could ever hope to repay. I was a bitter and twisted man before I came here, I allowed my bitterness to effect people around me and only a select few stayed with me despite my bad qualities. Everyone here has done nothing but help me, yes we have had our fights and near death experiences but in the end it has been worth it" I finished my speech by nodding respectfully towards her.

Later

I fidgeted nervously as Luna nuzzled licked my hand grinning perversely as she rubbed against me.

"Behave you we are about to enter the gala" I said grinning as I swatted her but playfully. Chrysalis rolled her eyes as she checked herself over quickly in a conjured mirror making sure her makeup and dress was faultless. Women the same in every race, I kept that thought to myself knowing how painful a punch could be from one of them. I had briefly spoken to a the captain of the guards named shinning armor, it had turned out to be a nice chat a mutual respect was formed for the other being soldiers we could sympathise and even shared a few laughs about training and our respective instructors.

Sadly Shinning armor had guard duty and would not be present at the gala instead he was in charge of the main security which included protecting the guests. I gulped nervously as our names were announced, breathing in sharply I placed my helmet on my head as the door opened revelling the guests to us. Luna walked regally her head held high as she strutted down the stairs smiling warmly at the guests as she passed. Many of the ponies nodded in respect most eying me suspiciously as I walked past them. The fact that the visor glowed a dark red unnerved some of the ponies the armor itself was intimidating easily dwarfing all the species there.

The griffons watched me with curiosity glancing at my magnum and chest piece as they whispered to one another. The diamond dogs from what rarity had told me were brutish savages yet these one looked as regal and as pampered as any other nobility. Several other strange guests arrived some like bipedal wolfs and even zebras. Yet despite the range of species I still stuck out like a sore thumb dwarfing most of them and my armor made me feel uncomfortable.

As the night started to get under way i was approached by many of the nobles and royalty pestering either me or Luna. At one point I nearly killed a prince whom was chatting up a clearly board Luna. This was all in fine I trusted Luna but when he started to get to close I moved in and saw him off none to politely. Luna had found this adorable laughing as I took of my helmet allowing the hall to see my face as I once again found myself at the centre of attention.

I wondered off to enjoy the night ignoring the snorts of disgust from snobs. For some reason the ponies despite being generally peaceful where very xenophobic and even racist to a degree. I didn't let that dampen my night as I ended up dancing with chrysalis she like me was having fun but was alienated by the ponies for not being important in their eyes. We ended up having a lot of fun challenging each other to drinking contest and just in general tried to liven up the otherwise dull night. Luna had joined us and soon we were once again trying to get drunk.

Ponies would call us idiots after what happened last time but that compared to another five hours of bullshit and money grabbing bastards, was preferable.

Hours passed and it wasn't long before I found myself slightly tippys Luna and chrysalis were in a far worse state than me slurring as they spoke giggling at each other some of the nobles looked on in shock but we weren't the only drunks. The griffon emperor was so drunk that he was now on top of a table singing his voice slurred as his goofy grin made me laugh. The emperor as I later found out was a happy kind ruler who loved his subjects unlike his father before him.

I spoke with twilight and the others whom told me stories of the last gala causing me to laugh as we enjoyed the friendly conversation even telling them about how Dave and I had once passed out on the run way.

"Richard, should have known you would be here" A sultry voice said behind me turning Rainbow dash and I gasped

"Spitfire how are you" I said tensely knowing that Luna and Chrysalis would go nuts if they saw me. But at the time I was drunk enough that her cute face and sexy smile made me blush heavily.

"Not bad how are you Richie boy" She asked winking at me as she waved to Dash.

"How about we go someone where more private so we can, talk!" she said grabbing my armoured hand with her teeth and gently guiding me though the maze of near or already intoxicated guests.

We wandered thought the garden Spitfire rubbing against me discreetly as she sighed in content.

"You know when I first saw you I had to admit that I found you fascinating" She said stopping near the maze.

"Your gentleness and kindness plus your sarcasm made you interesting to talk to. As we meet more randomly and I got to know you I found myself falling slowly in love with you" She finished causing me to flash back to the last week and the week before where I had meet her several times whilst going for coffee or piece and quite.

"But when you saved my life I knew that I had found my knight in shining armor literally" she said blushing as she turned her eyes watering as a warm smile graced her lips.

"Richard I lo-" Spitfire was cut off as A bolt of blue energy slammed into the ground millimetres away from her causing her to yelp as she jumped in terror.

"**BACK AWAY WHORE THOU ARN'T MESSING WITH THI MAN"** Luna roared causing Spitfire to back away slowly still placing her body between me and Luna, her face full of rage.

"You can't just claim him as your own, I knew you were using him a sex toy but to call him yours" Spitfire shouted back surprising me that she knew about that.

"Richard is mine and mine alone, i can do what I wish with him" Luna spat causing me to wince at the harshness. Was that all I was to her an item that she could do with as she pleased.

"You traitor" A voice hissed from the shadow as an equally enraged Chrysalis emerged her eyes full of fire as she snarled at Luna who flared her wings in intimidation. Fuck I had to end this quickly three mares where fighting for me, slightly flattering but they didn't deserve to get hurt because of my hesitation.

"Girls stop this now" I shouted trying to sound authoritative sadly with me being drunk it meant that I slurred slightly losing its value. Luna and Chrysalis were still drunk and angry this was dangerous they could hurt others or worse themselves if they went at it. Poor spitfire was terrified here she was trapped between two powerful creatures.

"Girls enough please" I begged grabbing their shoulders to force them apart. This sadly kicked it off as the two went for each other biting and clawing at me to get to the other whilst Spitfire tried to help me only succeeding in getting a hoof to the jaw as she reeled back in agony her mouth bleeding as she growled spitting out a mouthful of blood. Turning, she bucked Luna hard causing her to stumble forward onto me as Chrysalis yelped in surprise causing us to fall into a hep as we scrabbled to get to our feet sadly the alcohol in our system made it that at best we could do a good impersonation of a turtle on its back.

Luna Chrysalis Spitfire you three are amazing you truly are. But I don't deserve you" I said causing them to fall silent as I stared at them a self loathing as the memories of my tour came to mind.

"What do you mean" Luna asked looking at me with curiosity.

I know about you and Chrysalis past and the things you two did whilst not good was not pure evil. I-I was given a target to fire at so I used one of the mech's more powerful missiles that would destroy it killing everyone inside. I latter found out that it was a school" I said hearing the horrified gasps as tears stung my eyes.

"I changed after that became more ruthless the guilt and self loathing that I held was so strong that my heart hardened so much that I blocked out everyone who tried to get close to me. My bitterness and sadness was destroying who I was until I came here. You three helped me in different ways and helped me to finally accept friendship and even love" I said lowering my head as tears splattered the ground.

"I care deeply for each of you. I am sorry love is still a new concept to me but that is no excuse to have you three fighting to the death for me" I finished sinking to my knees as I groaned a head ache coming on as my emotions finally exploded releasing all the pent up grieve anger and rage that had been circuiting though my body for years. I looked up as three hoofs fell onto my shoulder gently three conserved mares looking at me with sympathy.

"Richard we are glad that you so it fit to tell us no trust us with this information we think no less of you now or ever. Please understand that we love you and the fact that you care about us not our wealth, not our fame but us the mares underneath the reputation and power" Luna whispered whilst the other two nodded in agreement.

"But I" my words were cut off by Luna pressing her lips to mine silencing any protest I had as I relaxed my body unwinding as I felt the other two nuzzle me. I felt a tinge of regret knowing that three mares had to share one man rather than having a stallion to their self. I felt greedy and that was an unpleasant feeling but any protest I had were ignored as I was lead back to the castle by the still slightly drunk group knowing that tonight was going to be a long one.

I never noticed my helmet slowly rolling towards the statue clanging as it hit stray rocks and sticks as it made its way towards its intended target. The helmet bounced against the platform that seemed to be missing a statue. Slowly a lion paw extended towards the helmet two mismatched eyes staring into the helmet a mischievous smirk on its muzzle as it stroked its goatee.

"Excellent"


	8. important messege

Hey guys taking a break from this story for a while to work on my newest which is a clop fic that isn't retarded but still has humour check it out and review it


End file.
